A Fantasy World
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Chapter 31: There must have been hundreds of them. Sketches, paintings, name it all. Different shades surrounded her. Every one of the images in his studio was of her. Miskai touched her hair in the painting. "You like my hair down," she breathed. "Is that all you have to say?" Takumi chuckled. She turned to face him. "Are you in love with me?" she asked. "So much," he replied.
1. Chapter 1 - The Visit

**Hi, my name is Xia-Jayde, and before I start I would just like to say that I do now own Kaichou wa Maid Sama at all. Some of the stuff that you see in this plot might sound familiar since they're from some of my favorite animes like Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Assassination Classroom, which I also do not own. Basically you'll see stuff from a lot of the emotional animes with groups of people who care from another and teach valuable lessons. Hope you enjoy. Love, Xia-Jayde.**

 **P.S. please do not criticize me too harshly, I'm still a newbie at this.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Visit**

Takumi Usui Walker woke up to the sound of his watch ringing. (In this society watches are pretty much like high-tech phones).

He turned the screen one and a hologram appeared with a name he somewhat despised.

Gerald Walker.

He groaned at the thought of what his brother might want from him. He stirred in his bed and slowly got up to open the curtains, his watch still ringing.

By the time he finished dressing himself decently, he picked up his watch and tapped the answer button.

"Finally," was the first word his brother said to him. His piercing sapphire eyes glaring into his younger brother's emerald ones.

"Good Morning," Takumi said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, yes, good morning to you too," Gerald replied with a wave of his hand. Takumi could practically see him sitting at his dining table drinking tea. Standing next to him was his trusted butler Cedric.

"I heard from Tiger-Kun that the student council of your school Miyabigaoka Acedamy is going to Yumesaki Academy's minor campus, Seika Academy for business matters.." He took a sip from his tea as Takumi waited patiently.

"I would like to know if you're attending as well, since you are also a member of the student council." Now it was Geralds turn to wait.

"No," Takumi replied with a blank expression, to which Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only a minor member. There is no need for me to attend," he added.

"I understand that, but" Gerald got up from his seat in the screen and walked towards his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a whole lot of files from there. "You're the heir to one of the most successful noble families in the land. Why it's even more higher ranked than that of the Igarashi family. Which is why..." Gerald waved a file in the hologram to re-capture Takumi's attention. "I would like you to keep that image through this visit. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want to speak to grand father about this," Gerald added in a cold tone.

Takumi simply shook his head and said no.

"Excelent," Gerald put on a cheerful smile and clapped his hands. For someone who was highly intimidating, Takumi's brother was very childish.

"Good bye," Gerald waved at him as the hologram disappeared.

Takumi sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

He had no interest in keeping his family's good name, but what else could he possibly do.

Takumi groaned at the thought.

Little did he know that this visit was going to introduce him to a girl who would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - Seika's Demons

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update. School has been getting stressful. Junior year of high school is not easy. Anyway here's the next chapter. Misaki may or may not be introduced here. You'll have to find out as you read. And I would really appreciate the reviews.**  
Seika's Demons  
"Remember to behave yourself in there," Takumi's class president Tora reminded everyone in the carriage. About four people from the student council had been asked to tag along on this trip.

The reason for this "visit" was for the purpose of a compromise.

Yumesaki High's minor campus Seika Academy tended to have a reputation for destroying everything everywhere they went. Recently they had been getting violent as well. So the principle of Miyabigaoka had sent a letter to the student council of Yumesaki/ Seika in order to meet emtheir/em student council in order to discuss their matters. The principle himself was going to lead the conversation, the student council was just their to teach the opposing school's council what it means to have pride.

"Takumi stepped out of the carriage and took in the view. For a school full of second class nobility it was almost as big as Miyabigaoka. There are three different classes. The first class was the nobility, the second class was nobility and commoners, and the third class was all commoners. As poor as they sounded in this society everyone had a roof over their heads, and enough food to keep them alive. It was all thanks to the power of magic.

"The building had to be six stories high. The nature that surrounded it was completely dominated by the joy of the students. Takumi had no idea that was even possible. His own school was always so dull.

"Hello there," Takumi looked straight ahead as a girl with sakura hair and pigtails approached them. Next to her was a boy with teal hair.

"You must be the visitors from Miyabigaoka High," the gril squealed. She was awfully cheerful. "My name is Sakura."

"And I'm Yukimura," the boy declared. "We were asked to show you arund the school before your meeting."

"And why is that?" The principle asked. The man had to be more stern than Takumi's grandfather.

"The principle waited fro an answer while the girl Sakura and her companion flinched. "Well...you see...our principle is in a meeting with the council at the moment. It seems that a few of our students caused a riot while they were on a mission."

The principle Lord Hokichi snorted. "As expected of that so called principle of yours. Honestly for someone the size of an elf he's always causing trouble." The said principle face palmed himself, and began walking inside.

"Um sir-" Yukimura called out but the principle cut him off.

"I can show myself around. You two brats show my students around until it's time for the meeting.

"Sakura and Yukimura nodded without hesitation, and watched the principle go.

"Don't mind him," Chiyo, Tora's fiance told them. "He gets upset very easily."

"It's fine," Sakura held up her hands in defense. "Shall we get going?"

"CAN WE?" Kaon, another member of the student council screeched. She embraced her teddy bear tightly. She was a spoiled brat who enjoyyed lookind down on others. "This place is killing me. You come to school to learn, not to cheer and monkey around."

"Now now Kaon, that's no way to act," her twin Tomoe placed a hand on her shoulder. He was just as cunning as her but he held no grudges against the lower classes.

"Sorry," Sakura and Yukimura bowed in unison. "This way please." At that they lead the way inside.

"After what seemed like ages they finally came towards the training room. It was huge and the students were training at the lower level, while Takumi and his companions watched form the lower level.

"Most of our students are skilled in sorcery, but some of them are just as skilled in summoning." The difference between summoning and sorcery was that, summoners relied on the magic of spirits, while sorcerers were capable of performing their own magic. Takumi and his entire family for the most part were summoners. They mostly acquainted themselves with water spirits.

"That's almost like how we have it in our school," Chiyo declared. "What do you to skill in?"

"We're both summoners," Sakura squealed. "We acquaint our selves with light."

"I wonder what else you have in common," Tomoe chuckled.

"Sakura and Yukimura giggled at that. "We were childhood friends, so we naturally ended up taking the same classes together." Yukimura explained

"How strong are your strongets students?" Tora asked.

"Well that depends on the gender really," Sakura responded.

"What do you mean? Tora raised an eyebrow.

"Our strongest male is our president who is currently away at the moment. But our strongest female is our vice presieent who you will be seeing today in the meeting."

The red alert began to make a beeping sound. Skaura and Yukimura headed over to the screen connected to the wall. The alerm turned off immeidately and both students sighed.

"Soemthing wrong?" Chiyo questioned.

"Two more of our students got in trouble," sighed Yukimura.

"Typical," Kaon sneered. Takumi was very close to snapping at her.

"Just as they were about to leave something caught their attention. Maki the student council vice president had his jaw hung open. "Oh my," he gasped.

"Right below them where the students were training, one girl was practically the star if the entire show. Takumi wasn't able to see her face since she had a mask on. He wondered how she could even see through them since the had no holes on them. She had dark shoulder length hair, and wore a black chenogsam with long gloves that reached up to her elbows. The lower part of her body was covered with black leggings and a pair of silver boots.

Her speed was incredibly fast. One by one she destroyed the holograms that served as her opponents. Some of them were demons, while others were phantoms. She switched between a sword to a gun and showed no hesitation in her tactics. All the other students had cleared out.

"Level D clered," the computer voice beeped. All schools had the same training program. And leveld D was one of the hardest stages to clear no matter how many times you'd practiced in it. This girl was really something. The crowd cheered for her and she managed to smile.

She jumped so high into the air, that she was the upper level in no time. Right where Takumi and his companions were.

"She's hot," Tomoe said in a seductive tone.

"Who's she," Kaon questioned. Though she pretended to sound unimpressed she clearly was.

"She's our V.P." Yukimura replied.

Just than Skura began to cry. "OMG that was beutiful. She ran towards the dark haired girl." You're so perfect," she told the girl as she held her tight.

The girl chuckled. "Jeez, calm down," the girl told her. "You act like you've never seen me do that,"

The girl than removed her mask and Takumi couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes were a gorgeous amber color, and he could feel himself melting into them. Her face was ridiculously pretty. Takumi's eyes scanned from her top to bottom. "I'll see you later," she waved to Sakura and smiled at Yukimira before she left.

"What's her name?" Tomoe asked in a dreamy tone this time.

"Misaki," it was the girl who had replied. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. "Misaki Ayuzawa," she began to walk again and stepped into the elevator.

Yukimura was the next to speak. "But more commonly known as Queen of the Demons."

" A rather unique title," Maki gulped. Takumi could see the fear in his eyes.

Queen, huh? Interesting.

 **Hey guys! What did you think? In this fanfic Misaki is going to be a very cold heartbreaker. Almost as cruel as Takumi is in the anime. And yes she's really gorgeous. Hope you liked it. Plz review and follow and favorite. I'll follow you back no matter how heartwarming your stories are. Cough cough...WhiteAngel83 and Crystal Amou.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Queen of Demons

**Hey guys! So I just realized that my updates took a really long time, and as a new writer I should probably start updating more often before deciding to take breaks every now and then. So I'll try my best to update every weekend. Here is the new story for** _ **A Fantasy World**_ **and in this chapter Misaki's lady like manners will be introduced, and of course you can expect Takumi to fall head over heels for her. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again reviews are appreciated.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Queen of Demons**

The hallways didn't seem to come to an end. They had been called back for the meeting by their principle about eight minutes ago and they were now officially late.

Tora knocked on the door hesitantly, Takumi stood right beside him, with his shoulders slightly stiffened.

The door opened and a red haired girl with a ponytail greeted them.

"You must be from Miyabigaoka," she exclaimed, "Please come in." She opened the door wide enough to usher them inside.

"That's what we were planning Sherlock," Kaon mumbled. It took all of Takumi's urges not to summon a spirit on her right there.

The conference room was surprisingly even bigger than the one in Miyabigaoka. There was a long table in the middle of the room. The two principles sat in each head. Takumi took his place next to Tora as he observed his surroundings.

There were four huge windows and trees in each corner. Takumi noticed about seven people sitting around the table. One of them was the red haired girl from before, along with three other girls, and two boys. One of the boys wore glasses and shifted in his seated nervously. He kept on glancing towards the other girls on the table. The other boy was Yukimura himself. The three girls Takumi didn't recognize.

Lord Hokichi held a glare as the principle of Yumesaki, Lord Jester continued to speak to three of his students. He seemed to be scolding them for something. The trouble Sakura had spoken of earlier, must have had something to do with them, Takumi assumed.

The three boys bowed and began to take their leave.

"Can we get started now?" Lord Hikichi asked impatiently.

"Yes of course," Master Jest responded. Takumi had to hold back a laugh at what happened next.

Because he had been sitting the whole time, Takumi just noticed how short he was. Heck he was the size of an elf. Takumi was glad he wasn't the only one surprised. All his companions were just as surprised. Kaon was the one who made a big deal over it though.

"GOODNESS YOU'RE SO SHORT," she cried. The man turned around to look at her. Takumi wished he would punch her, but the man probably knew better. Some of his students seemed like they wouldn't mind though.

The man only chuckled as he responded, "Yes well it tends to be that way when you use my magic," he explained. Kaon's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she sat back down.

"Now where were we?" the man asked as he sat back down with a drink in his hand.

"We were going to discuss the issues with your brats," Lord Hokichis hissed as he slammed the table hard with his hands. "Do you know how much property they destroyed? Have you any idea how much I had to pay for the damages?" he scowled. Some of the students from Yumesaki Seika sat back on their chairs. Clearly afraid. It was then Takumi noticed that two of the seats were empty. They were on either side of Lord Jest. Most likely they were the presidents and vice presidents seats.

"My students," Lord Hokichi began again but was soon cut off.

The three students from before had started a physical fight among themselves.

"STOP THAT YOU THREE IDIOTS," the said elf sized master cried out as he got off the table. But the students paid no mind to him. The two boys got up to assist him. But just then the door slammed open. Beneath the threshold stood the girl with dark hair and amber eyes.

Her eyes widened at first when she saw what was in front of her, but her expression quickly turned blank as she sighed. She had changed her clothing. She now wore a long black dress with sleeved that were completely laced. Her hair was loose on her shoulder instead of tied back in a ponytail like before. It wasn't very long but still pretty, Takumi realized he had been staring but he didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She clapped her hands together and approached the boys. "Alright that's enough," she commanded still clapping, But the boys didn't pay any attention to her. "Let's talk about thi-" she was cut off and Takumi immediately gasped along with everyone. Two of the three boys, one with dark hair and the other with rusty blond hair had punched the girl who fell back.

"BAKA," their friend with blue hair yelled as he began to shiver. "Shiroyan. Kurosaki." he began to tremble while he started to tear up.

"WHAT?" they yelled clearly unaware of what happened.

"Oh dear," one of the girls mumbled as Sarashita pointed down. Shiroyan and Kurosaki looked down as the dark haired girl got back up. She had a hand over her face but the demonic glare was clear as her hair began to flow behind her. "Well," she hissed in a low voice.

The three idiots stepped back, and trembled together. "M-MISA," they all cried.

"If you wanted to die," she began as she summoned a sword in mid-air and pointed it towards the three idiots. "All you had to do was ask."

Suddenly a purple gleam surrounded all four of them, as lightning surrounded it. Takumi didn't know what it was but he had to cover his eyes to prevent it from getting blinded by the light. When he removed his hand the three idiot were on the floor completely passed out.

Misaki stood in front of them, glaring down at them. She looked like she was ready to kill them if they got back up.

"Idiots," she mumbled as she turned on her heel. She was about to leave when her Master grabbed her from the back.

"Wait," he said getting on his knees. He too looked like he would cry. Just how scary was this girl. "What about the meeting?" he sobbed. Yes. He was actually sobbing.

"Do it yourself," the girl hissed as she started to walk, but the old man was still cling to her. "But they would prefer you over me," he sobbed again.

"Who's fault is that?" she asked turning around and brushing him off her.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then we'll be taking our leave," Lord Hokichi finally said. He was about to burst by now. He got up and Takumi copied him along with the others. "Clearly you know nothing of civilization," he scowled as he stormed out.

Takumi noticed how Misaki glared after him, while he stayed back with the rest of the student council to arrange another meeting, which was bound to happen, no matter what his principal had said. "Pathetic," he heard someone growl. It was Misaki. She approached the three idiots and bent down. "One mistake and he gets all worked up. Some noble man he is," she continued as he touched each one of their foreheads.

Her hands lit up slightly, and Takumi held back a smile. She had used her magic as a mage(which he was only assuming she was because she could easily be a summoner) to heal the three boys.

Their wounds began to disappear and she held her hand on top of their head. Shifting from one person to another as she had only two hands and their was three of them.

 _So this is the Queen of Demons_ Takumi thought to himself. She knew she had been harsh on them and was courageous enough to admit it in front of others. She actually learns from her mistakes. She doesn't just push them aside as if she were too proud.

You don't see people like her very often.

"That's perfect," Tora exclaimed. He had been so caught up staring at her, he didn't realize the next meeting was set. Good thing he was in good terms with the president of his school. But he was most definitely going to get teased for this later on.

Misaki Ayuzawa. He turned around to see her smile once again before he left the room with everyone else. His heart might've just skipped a beat.

He didn't even know her. So why did he want to see her again.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope you guys remember who the three idiots were. And the four girls by the way we're Erika, Honoka, Subaru, and Satsuki. As for the second boy he was Kanou. That would explain his behavior. Satsuki is just a dean at the school while the other three maids are actually student council members. They're weaker than Misaki though.**

 **Anyway Takumi and Misaki will speak to Misaki for the first time in the next chapter. You can'x expect things to be very warm. So stay tuned. Please review, and thank you to all those who favorited hunger.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Meeting Worth Remembering

**Hi guys. So I decided to update just a little early this week.**

 **Normally I update on Sundays, but with the whole thanksgiving parties and such I thought it'd better this way.**

 **Anywho, here's the latest chapter for** _ **A Fantasy World**_ **and in this chapter Takumi will finally get to talk to a certain pretty raven haired girl, who will succeed in surprising him once more. But the real question is of how Takumi will react. Will he treat her respectfully, or will he be a pervert towards her at his own risk?**

 **You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S. comments are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Meeting Worth Remembering**

 **Takumi P.O.V**

Takumi opened his eyes and sat up almost immediately.

It had been three weeks since he had visited Yumesaki Academy's minor campus Seika Academy. And it had been exactly that long since he couldn't stop thinking about _her_ amber eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't even know her and yet he kept on thinking about her. He really thought she'd be just another pretty girl.

But no.

Over and over again, he would think about how kind she had been that day to her fellow classmates. Sure she had beaten them up like savages, but in the end she healed them when she realized her mistakes. How many other girls would do that. Based on her clothing he knew for a fact that she was a nobility. But she wasn't spoiled like the rest of them though.

He sighed once more before getting up from his bed and heading off to his own school.

Takumi walked across the long but silent hallways of Miyabigaoka. He completely ignored the girls that shot him a wink or two as he passed them, Some of them even had the nerve to blow kisses at him. He inwardly groaned. How could women possibly be so whore like, when they were raised in families full of class.

Takumi knocked on the door of the student council.

"Come in," Tora's voice said from inside the room. Takumi entered only to be greeted by the rest of the council members. But what surprised him more was the presence of the school's elite team.

Along with Tora, and Maki the school's vice president the elite team was also gathered around the table.

"Come in Takumi," Tora ushered him inside. "We have much to discuss."

Takumi sat down next to Tomu, Kaon's older twin brother. It wasn't very astonishing to see those two in the council room. Being two of the wealthiest kids in school, they often dropped by; and it wasn't all that astonishing to see Ichitaro either, since he was their childhood best friend, and tended to follow them everywhere. But Chiyo, Tenryu, and Li were a completely different case. They didn't show up for council meetings unless….

Of course. Takumi had been summoned so suddenly due to _that_ matter.

The elite group of each school was made up of the school's strongest fighters. And they only concerned themselves with the council, when their was a dual setup with another school

And takumi had a feeling of which school it was.

Tora examined him at first and then smirked. Being childhood friends they always knew what the other was thinking. "Will you come along with us?" He asked finally.

Part of him didn't want to get involved with another duel that his school might easily end up winning, but then again, he might've been able to see _her_ again.

Takumi could only shrug as he slightly smiled and nodded.

If he refused this duel with Seika, he wouldn't get to see those pretty amber eyes.

Just as everyone left the room, Takumi grabbed Tora's wrist, and yanked him back inside.

"On one condition though," he added. And Tora could only gape at him as he listened.

The carriage finally came to a halt in front of the school. Takumi actually looked forward to it this time.

Sakura, and Yukimura the two tour guides from last time, came out to greet them.

"Hi," Sakura chirped.

"Welcome back," Yukimura chirped along with her as he bowed.

"Hello," Tora said smiling at them. Only Takumi knew how fake that smile really was.

"Please this way," Sakura lead them inside the building as they made their way to the stage.

Once they were in the arena Takumi took in the members of the opposing team. He didn't recognize any of them obviously, but he really thought he'd recognize a few faces at least.

But what disappointed him more was that the Misaki girl wasn't there. He really thought he'd get to see her again. That was the only reason he agreed to Tora's demands.

Tora had explained to him in the carriage that Yumesaki's principal had offered a friendly duel to Miyabigaoka's principal, in order to create a deeper relationship. The principal lord Hikichi he'd refused immediately but he said if the elite team of Yumesaki/Seika managed to beat Miyabigaoka's then he'd gladly negotiate with them. Politics these days. Honestly.

Just then the door to the stage opened, and Takumi's face immediately lit up To see Misaki. She wore a black gown that went all the way down to her knees. The gown had short sleeves and it exposed much of her skin. From her collarbone to her arms. It hugged her body tight enough to expose her had left her hair loose, and it was then that Takumi realized that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her elf sized principal came into view. Just as he was about to lead her inside something peculiar happened. All Takumi saw was two cloaked figures, and they rushed past the stadium with astonishing speed. When Takumi had looked close enough it looked like they were sword fighting.

What a strange school.

 **Misaki P.O.V**

Misaki groaned for what must've been the one hundredth time that day. Her two pain on the ass we're at it again and she could do nothing to prevent it, since she was the so called vice president that had to hold her school's dignity together.

She turned away from them, deciding she would take care of them later.

But she was only met by that creepy blond guy's emerald eyes again.

She knew who he was now. But she still felt embarrassed for not knowing one of the wealthiest families in the land.

From what Sakura said, he was a girl's magnet, which Misaki immediately hated about him, since she hated the type of men who broke girl's hearts.

She looked away from hi as soon as they were about a yard from each other. To her irritation he kept on staring.

Men always stared at her. Everywhere she went. So why did this one make her feel so uneasy.

She tried to pay attention to the audience, but that guy just wouldn't let her.

"Welcome," Master Jest clapped his hands together. "Let's get straight to business. Who is going to be dueling today?" he asked.

The Miyabigaoka school president stepped up as he dragged a muscular and handsome looking boy with him. "This is Tenryu," the said boy bowed. "He's one of our best fighters. He's a mage, and his magic is controlling the earth, which would be perfect for this arena."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tneryu said.

Master Jest only nodded. "Very well," he said and turned around to face his school's elite team. Misaki's face lighted up. She had chosen the perfect team. Kanou was a hypnosi who also had access to telekinesis magic. As for Shizuko she was an excellent strategist mage so it would take time to figure her out. Sakura and Yukimura were great tag team battlers so that would come in handy if someone wanted to double duel. The other two weren't exactly part of the elite team, but Misaki had no other choice since Kuuga, and Aoi didn't like this sort of tting. They had informed her from the beginning that they wouldn't participate. But the two students were equally skilled.

"So," it was Tora's fiancee as Misaki gathered Chiyo that had spoken. "Who will be playing from your team?" she asked. She looked innocent but Misaki knew better to underestimate someone.

"Excellent question," he murmured and turned around to see which demon he should choose.

Misaki assumed he would choose Kanou since Shizuko tended to be a bit rough on men, but to her surprise that's not what happened. "Misaki," he beamed up at her, only to be greeted by her glare.

"I was not informed of this," she said in her most intimidating low voice. The old man eyed her for a few moments before looking away,

"But of course," he managed a shaky laugh.

"Why not?" it was Tenryu who had spoken. This time it was Misaki who was dumbfounded.

The polite boy from before now looked at her with a hungry look. She knew it would turn out like this. Part of the reason why she didn't date was because of men like him. Polite one second and then lustful the next. Even so the way the girl next to Chiyo, Li if she recalled correctly looked at him, it was rather a depressing sight.

"Is it because she's intimidated by my looks?" Tenryu asked stepping closer to her. Misaki remained in position as she looked up at him. He was about an entire foot taller than her. Regardless she kept a blank expression.

"It's dangerous to challenge me," Misaki spoke truthfully. She glanced at her elite team. They began to leave the stage towards the audience seat, receiving her message. Her master glanced at her one last time and followed them. "Be careful child," he said over his shoulder.

The Miyabigaoka crew soon followed. That guy Takumi glanced in her direction and then to left.

Tenryu began to step back and stood on the opposite side of the stage.

"Let's begin shall we miss?" he asked and got in a defensive position.

Misaki stood firmly on the ground. She summoned a sword using her magic. Tenryu laughed. "You're going to fight in a dress," he mocked her. He laughed harder and Misaki's anger rose. "I was told you were going to be a formidable opponent but by the looks of it-"

He Never got to finish. Because before he could Miskai charged at him and an explosion soon followed.

No one could've said what happened. Her magic had always been like this. She would move so fast hat no one even had the chance to blink once.

Misaki eyed the boy on the ground. His jaw hung open. Drooling as his eyes stared at her wide open. "Y-y-you," he choked on his own words. "W-what are you?" he asked.

Misaki only smiled at him as she held her sword. "I told you it was dangerous to challenge me," she said as she turned on her heel. Her hair flew behind her. "But I suppose men like you never listen."

With that the stage went silent as the Queen of the Demons left from another victory.

Takumi ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. That performance was most incredible. She beat Tenryu in less than a second. What an impressive mage.

He eventually found her around a corner. He recognized her from the back. Her long black gown brushed across the floor.

"Lady Misaki," he called out. She turned around only to glare at him. Well what was he expecting a whore like smile, that said "take me to your bed."

He walked up to her and bowed. She stepped back. "Please accept my apology," he told her. He looked up to meet her eyes. Gid they were beautiful. He wanted to stare at them all day,. But what intrigued him more was her softened features. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Then, there it was. The death glare. She turned on her heel and left.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" He surprised them both when he asked that.

"Several times," he heard her murmur. He only chuckled as he grabbed her hand out of the blue.

She slightly gasped as she tried to pull away. But he wouldn't let her go. He picked it up to his lips and kissed it. She looked up at him. Her eyes almost twinkling.

"Until next time," he waved at her as he left with the sound of her groan.

 **So? How was it people? I thought it was super kawaii. And I wrote it. In the next chapter I'm introducing Misaki's metaphorical little brothers. The relationship will be the same as Natsu, Erza, and Gray from Fairy Tail. Wouldn't it be funny to see those two fighting. Guess who I mean by those two. I mentioned them in this chapter. Leave the comments below and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5 -The Twin Slayers of the Quee

**Hey people! I'm back. I'm so sorry about the late update. The thing is my grandmother is in the hospital, so I'm practically running in and out of the house on weekends. I would update on the weekdays, but the thing is I'm a junior in high school full of crappy teachers, so I have a lot of studying to do, in order to pass my exams. Anyway here's the next chapter, and in this chapter I'll be introducing Aoi, and Kuuga, who are suppose to be like Misaki's metaphorical younger brothers. In other words their relationship is similar to the one between Erza, Natsu, and Gray from Fairy Tail. Which goes to say, I do not own any characters from Fairy Tail, or Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

 **So here's the latest chapter of** _ **A Fantasy World**_ **. Enjoy and please review.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Twin Slayers of the Queen**

 **Misaki POV**

8:00 A.M. Yumesaki Seika Academy courtyard

Misaki Ayuzawa was a finger away from losing her patience.

She had been waiting for those two to come spar with her for an hour now.

Honestly. Why couldn't boys be as punctual as girls? Why were they always busy with useless crud like video games, and flirting with girls.

Ugh!

She raised her sword high. If they didn't come see her soon she was going to go hunting for them all on her own, without hesitation, regardless of what Master Jest had to say.

Deciding to spend her time on something valuable. She picked up a bow and arrow and marched towards the rows of targets.

She lifted up her arm and stretched the string of the bow, as she placed an arrow on the arrow rest. She looked through the sight window to get a clear shot. According to her calculations, if she aimed the arrow 30 degrees east of the center than she'd be able to hit the center because of the wind pressure that was coming from the west.

But just as she was about to release the arrow according to her trajectory point a squirming Sakura and Yukimura surprised her enough to miss the shot completely unconsciously. She was also very close to scraping her own fingers, which caused her to shoot a glare in the direction.

"Misa," Sakura called out from a far. Yukimura trailing behind her panting at every step.

"What is it?" Misaki inquired as she waited for the two to catch their breaths.

"It's a message from Master Jestl," she explained. "The Miyabigaoka Group is coming back."

Misaki groaned upon hearing the words. The last time she met them one of the their members, Takumi she believed was his name had ended up kissing her hand. While she had had that experience before this one really bothered her. Everytime she touched her hand, the feeling of his lips on her hand returned.

"Why?" Misaki asked. Sakura flinched at that, and Misaki realized she sounded too agitated. She had to sound more vulnerable in order to avoid further questioning.

"Sorry," she apologized immediately as Yukimura approached them. "I meant to ask what business they have here."

"Well you see…." Sakura began.

 _Flashback_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

" _Come in," said a voice from inside the room._

 _Sakura, and Yukimura ushered themselves inside upon hearing the Master's permission._

" _Good morning Master. You wanted to see us sir?" Yukimura spoke from them both as he bowed._

" _Indeed," the old man nodded as he hopped off his chair. Yes. He "hopped" off his chair. His height was indeed noticeable. Most people often mistook him for an elf._

" _I have an assignment for you two to carry out," he explained with his hands behind him._

" _What is it sir?" Sakura slightly cocked her head._

" _I received another message from that rascal principal of Miyabigaoka," he pulled out a screen from his drawer and tossed it towards Yukimura and Sakura. Indeed there was message written inside. From the brightness of it, one would guess it was sent the previous night._

" _Did we somehow disturb them again?" Sakura asked worriedly, and she had an idea of who it was._

" _No." The master replied, with his eyes closed, as if he were thinking something. "It's the opposite. One of his students convinced him to build a better relationship with us?"_

" _How exactly?" Sakura asked._

" _They are holding this occasion in their school soon. Call it a ball if you would," the man took a sip of his tea before continuing. "It seems that word has spread of Aoi's talent, and they would like his expert advice for their fashion department. I need you two to accompany him as the Miyabigaoka group take Aoi out on town."_

" _Not to be rude," Yukimura began. "But why is it important for us to go along with him._

 _The master sighed. "You know how his temper is. If those rich spoiled brats ends up saying something wrong, Aoi wouldn't hesitate to act violently."_

 _Yukimura and Sakura nodded. "Understood," said Yukimura._

" _You can leave it to us," Sakura bowed before she turned on her heel and dragged her partner with her to fetch Misaki._

 **Misaki POV**

"And that's what happened," Sakura beamed at her friend.

"And you came to me because," Misaki asked raising an eyebrow. She had her suspicions about what sakura might have been up to.

The pink haired girl, and the teal haired boy both glanced at each other before exhaling at the same time. "Please accompany us," they spat at the same time. "Those people scare us."

Misaki stared at them for a few seconds and then blinked. Once. Twice. She opened her mouth, raising their hopes as their faces revealed excitement.

But instead of saying yes, Misaki turned on her heel, leaving a heartbroken Yukimura and Sakura sobbing on the floor as they sank to their knees.

 **Takumi POV**

10 A.M. On the way to Yumesaki Seika Academy courtyard

The carriage ride was taking forever to end. He had never imagined that he would be this excited about going to school. Upon seeing his endless foot tapping, his friend Tora cocked an eyebrow. "You're awfully anxious." Takumi stopped tapping his feet as he tried to hold a blank expression. But he failed miserably as a grin spread across his face.

"Something like that," Takumi replied.

"Excited about something special," Tora grinned in return. "Or perhaps _someone_ ," he winked at the last part.

When Takumi was sure none of the council members or the Elite Group was listening, he leaned in closer. "How much do you know?"

"I know that you like that girl," Tora replied crossing his arms.

"And?"

"That you're a bigger dumb-ass than I thought you were for feeling that way."

"What?" Takumi was caught off guard on that last question.

"Dude," Tora leaned in closer. "You're grand-father won't allow it. She's not of noble blood."

"You don't know that," Takumi argued. "Not to mention her clothes makes it seem like she's a nobility."

"It could easily be school clothing."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter anyway? I mean I've never cared about what my grandpa had to say, so why should I start now."

Tora shook his head and was about to say something when the carriage came to a stop. "We're not finished with this conversation," he said as he got back up. Takumi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Once they were outside, they were greeted by the same people. Yukimura and the Sakura girl. "Welcome back," Sakura chirped. "How are you today?" asked Yukimura. Their sweetness almost gave Takumi a cavity.

"Good," Tora answered politely. Though his forceful smile said otherwise. This didn't go unnoticed by his fiancee Chiyo, who slightly pinched his arm. Tora glared at her at first, but then when he saw his sweet innocent smile, his eyes softened. Sometimes Takumi wondered what it was like to be in love so madly. Would he ever be able to find someone who'd love him back as much as he loved them?

"Right this way," Sakura gestured towards the courtyard. "The person who you came to see should be at the courtyard."

She lead them towards the surprisingly large field. As he followed the others, something caused his face to light up.

There she was.

The reason he tagged along with everyone.

Misaki Ayuzawa.

She was sparring with a group of guys. Her mid length black hair was flowing beautifully against the wind as she clashed her sword with those of her opponents. She wore a black tunic that hugged her body tight enough for Takumi to see her curves. Her boots swept across the floor smoothly. She twirled and swirled dodging all five of her opponents. It was almost like she was ...dancing.

"Misa," Sakura called out. She took a quick glance at her friend before she blocked her opponent's sword with her own. She pushed the man back and he fell to the ground. She held the tip of her sword to his chest. "I yield," he said crawling back. Clearly he was terrified; Takumi on the other hand was awed.

"Next Group," Misaki called out as she wiped the bottom of her chin with the back of her gloved hand. As she turned to face Sakura her eyes met Takumi's. He winked at her and she immediately looked away rolling her eyes. "What is it?" she asked her friend.

"Have you seen Aoi-Kun," Yu Miura asked.

Misaki slightly nodded as she got in a defense position for her next opponent. "He's at the game park," she whispered before she launched herself at the boy. He quickly dodged her only to come in contact with her feet on his chest that knocked him back.

He quickly regained his position, and breathed heavily. "Don't let your guard down so easily," Misaki told him. He nodded. "Aoi is busy doing whatever is it that he does," she told Sakura before returning to her defense form.

"Oh, ok," Sakura turned back to the group. "Let's get going shall we?" She didn't wait for anyone to respond and lead them away. But before leaving Yumikura looked at Misaki nervously. "Umm, President, will you be…"

"No," Misaki cut him off. As she steadied herself.

"But…"Sakura began.

"No," Misaki cut her off.

"Misa," Sakura pleaded.

"You're making me want to use you for target practice," the said girl shot a glare in their direction, that sent them running. Takumi chuckled slightly, which made her look at him. It was almost like she was remaining cautious, like a prey did of its predator.

She looked away again, and Takumi had no idea why that ached him.

They found a young boy standing at the center of a circle in the game park. Takumi was only able to see his blue hair.

"Is that him" Kaon exclaimed, Takumi had forgotten she came with them.

"Y-yes," Yukimura replied nervously.

" _He's_ supposed to be the talented designer," Kaon scowled. "He's the same age as me. WHat could he possibly do?"

"A lot more than you think old hag," an unfamiliar voice said. It was the boy Aoi. He looked towards the audience and frowned. "Who are you?" he inquired.

"They're the visitors from Miyabigaoka," Yukimura explained. "I told you about them this morning remember?" Yukimura asked warily. But before he could continue Aoi waved him off. It was like he was listening for something.

Just then a swirl of arrows came his way. But the said boy leapt up into the air and dodged them. He extended out his hand as ice began to form from it. "Ice magic," he chanted. "Freeze." One by one icicles launched towards each arrow and froze them in place.

"Whoa," Chiyo squealed. "That was beautiful." To Takumi's surprise Aoi actually smiled.

"So you are here," a familiar voice said from behind them. Takumi whirled around excitedly. It was Misaki. Even with all that sweat dripping down her clothes she looked utterly gorgeous. He just wanted to kiss her hand again. And possibly her….

"What do you want Misa?" Aoi asked her. They both stared at each other for a while. The atmosphere around them was a tense kind.

Misa only examined him in return. Almost as if he already knew the answer.

Aoi opened his mouth to speak but Misaki lifted a hand to stop him. "I'll wear one of your designer dresses if you agree." Aoi only gaped at her. "It would be beneficial for your business," she leaned in closer. For some reason Takumi felt like kicking Aoi in the face.

She leaned in closer. Teasing him. He flushed slightly. "Fine," he growled at her as he marched off to where the carriages were. Misaki too left and Takumi just wanted to yank her arm and drag her with him to wherever they were going.

 **Sakura POV**

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura asked Aoi.

Takumi noticed as the said boy looked around peering inside every shop window.

"Who else," Aoi replied after a while.

"I'm looking for the idiot with no brains," Aoi huffed. Sakura knew immediately who he was talking about.

"Are you looking for a friend?" the girl Chiyo asked.

Sakura scoffed at that. "I would hardly even call them allies," she giggled. "I don't' think you've met him. He tends to be out of school most of the time. His name is Kuuga."

"Why is he usually out of school?" the teddy bear girl Kaon asked. "Is it because he goes to _your_ school?"

Aoi was about to snap at her but Sakura held him back. "No well you see..it's because...he tends to be…."

She stuttered so much that Aoi cut her off. "He's flashy." As soon as the last words left his mouth a gust of wind came specifically towards Aoi. Sakura jolted. She knew who it was of course.

She whirled around to come in contact with a blond with pink eyes.

Kuuga.

Aooi noticed the arrival and extended out his arms to summon his ice demon magic. "I'm calling you flashy you pervert," Aoi yelled as he shot icicles towards Kuuga. Kuuga blocked them with his gust of wind that blew the icicles back to Aoi. He dodged it easily but then shot icicles at Kuuga time Kuuga attacked in return. The crowd around the town began to clear Sakura and her company remained.

"You're going down you homosexual creep," Kuuga yelled at Aoi.

"After you perv," Aoi yelled.

Their magic was about to collide but just then a familiar purple lightning shot right between them as an explosion took place. Sakura blocked her eyes. Once the dust cleared up Sakura dared to open her eyes.

Right there Kuuga and Aoi were kneeling on the ground, and in between them stood Misaki with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at them but there was a type of softness in them.

"Those two boys are incredibly strong," Tora exclaimed.

"Of course they are," It was Yukimura who had spoken. "There's a reason why they're called her twin slayers."

"Twin slayers?" Kaan asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied as she looked at the three with admiration as faint smile rose up in her cheeks. "Those two boys are the Twin Slayers of the Queen." Sakura explained as a storm soon arrived.

 **So what did you think people. Was it good? Do you like the magical element I assigned to Aoi and Kuuga. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update on time this time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Three Demons of Yumesaki

**Chapter 6**

 **The Three Demons of Yumesaki Seika**

 **Hey people1 Sp how you all been? Not a lot of views I have to say. I feel like you guys aren't really into it. Should I stop? Is the plot not appealing enough for all of you? The views got me really excited, but only three people have it added to their favorites. I'm sorry if the story is lame. I'm a new author so I can't help it but be an amteur at this stuff. Unlike my favorite authors Violet167, Arrowbee, MikanLove, and Miss Kirei Uchiha. Plz review so I can fix my mistakes.**

Takumi POV

Takumi could only watch her in awe as she glared down at her friends. Even with a frown on her face she was undeniably cute. She glanced up and caught him staring at her.

He winked. She blushed. He chuckled. She grumbled.

This girl couldn't get any cuter.

"What are you two doing?" she asked the two boys lying on the ground. Aoi and Kuuga looked up at her sheepishly. As if it finally hit them who it was, they got up and surprisingly hugged each other.

Misaki POV

Misaki knew better than to fall for this trick again. They always did this. For a slight moment while they were being scolded they would pretend like they were friends in order to escape punish from her. Just who did they think they were messing with. Some ridiculously pretty girl, that looked like she only cared for girlish things? (That may be how it seems, but these two knew more than anyone that, this was not the case)!

"Misa," Kuuga squealed as he held Aoi tight. "Just having fun with my best friend?" He informed her. "Right buddy?"

"Absolutely," Aoi squealed like a girl in delight.

Misaki knew they were lying but she let it slide for now. She managed a small smile and said, "Good to see my boys getting along." She then turned on her heel and faced her audience. She bowe as she mumbled an apology. "Gomenasai," she said it so softly that she doubted anyone heard her. But when she looked up and saw them gaping at her she knew they definitely heard her.

She cocked her head a little out of confusion. "Is something wrong?" To her surprise some of the guys

"Um. W-well," one of the students began. Ichitaro she believed was his name. But before he could continue his friend cut in. This one she knew. Tomu Umekoji she had heard about him from Sakura. It just so happened that he was a real playboy most of the time.

"What he mean my good lady," Tomu stepped towards her and Misaki held the urge to step back. He then picked up her hand and pressed his lips to it. Misaki felt like she was going to gag on the spot. But instead she only cringed. Upon seeing this the boy lifted up his bandana covered forehead and chuckled. "My! Your beauty has no boundaries does it." He smirked at her as she yanked her hand away. Disgusted. Nobility always had that effect on her. What kind of sick creature holds lust for someone just because they have good sex appeal. Honestly.

"Playing hard to get huh?" He asked. He stepped closer; so close that she was sharing the same breath on him. "It's so unresisting." He leaned even closer and they would have kissed, and Misaki would have slapped him, had it not been for that idiot with dirty blonde hair. Lord Takumi Usui Walker.

"Please don't bother this lovely lady," Takumi said batting his companion hand away.

"Eh, Takumi not again." Tomu pouted. Again?

"You never let me have fun with a girl and then end up having fun with her all on your own." Wit that Misaki almost immediately stepped back. She whirled around to face Aoi and Kuuga who were secretly arguing with each other until she turned around.

"Boys, we're leaving," she stormed past them. She was so angry right now that she could practically kill someone with her sword.

Usually the two boys wouldn't listen but they must have sensed the tension that they silently obeyed.

"Wait," Sakura called out to them. Misaki glanced over her shoulder. "What about the Miyabigaoka Group's Ball arrangements?" She asked Aoi.

Aoi examined her for approval. Misaki was about to tell him not to bother with rats like them bit a sudden explosion caught her attention. This time it wasn't hers.

Normal POV

Over at the distance near the mountains a demon was rising to his feet. He was even taller than the mountains themselves. How was that even possible.

"What's going on? Kuuga asked.

"A demon?" Asked Aoi.

Around them people had started to scream and panic. "WHere did it come from?" Some people asked. "Was it summoned through some kind of magic?" Someone else inquired.

"Kuuga. Aoi. Get everyone out of here." Miskai commanded without looking back at them. She summoned her sword in midair. Demons always came and left, and there was nothing more Misaki enjoyed than killing them.

"You're not the boss of us," she heard Kuuga and Aoi say in unison.

"You heard me," she growled with a glare.

They immediately scrambled to their feet and did as she asked. "Hai. Shacho." They ran towards the coward with their arms around each other again.

"Sakura. Get the Miyabigaoka out of here and tell Master that something came up."

"You want us to leave and miss the show." Now it was Misaki turn to be surprised. It was the girl Kaon. She had an evil smirk on her face. "I'd like to see why you're known as the Queen of the Demons. So i think I'll stick around for a while."

Misaki grunted. "Suit yourself."

She dashed towards the mountains. Not looking back once.

Miyabigaoka and sakura and Yukimura arrived at the mountains in no time. The horses were so afraid that they practically walked. Miskai, Kuuga and Aoi were busy fighting the demon.

With Misaki in her black tunic and swords circled around her; with Kuuga shirtless and creating a hurricane and blowing the monster back; and with Aoi creating his own arrows out of the ice, those three looked like heroes of legends passed down for generations.

:"They're incredible," the girl Chiyo exclaimed.

"Of course they are," Sakura said as she softly smiled. "They're the three demons of our school."

"Three demons?" the Kaon girl sneered. Sakura wanted to punch her real bad.

"Yes," she replied as politely as she could. She turned her attention back to her friends. "Even though they don't seem like it they have a bond greater than anyone else's i know. It's like they can all reads each other's minds without even looking at each other."

Miskai slayed her sword across the demon's body while Kuuga sent a hurricane towards it. Aoi did the finishing touch by making it slip across his ice. The demon fell and then soon began to disappear into the imaginary hell.

"That was incredibly fast," The boy Ichitaro gasped.

Yes there they were. The three demons of Seika who would most definitely break without the presence of each other.

 **So people what did you think? Say I have two question. If you all would like me to write some sort of one shot and post it on fanfic then please do not hesitate to ask. Ill gladly do it. It would be my pleasure. Also I'm thinking of thewis ne fanfic where Chiyo and Misaki are best friends and go to the same school. And then Takumi attends Choys school with her fiance tora and ends up meeting Misaki there. And there will be all the other characters from Maid sama. But the basic idea is that Chiyo and Misaki are good friends ans Takumi meetes Misaki thought that. And ends up falling in love with her and tries to get close to her. Thoughts? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fortune Telling

**Chapter 7**

 **Fortune Telling**

 **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. Maybe this would be a nice present for those who never get what they want.**

 **So I decided that since I'm on vacation I'd probably try to write a few one-shots since I'm pretty sure no one would read my fanfics if all I focused on was one story.**

 **Also after many message from people like Violet 167, Ren Ashbell, and Minniemiss123 I;ve decided to release a new story that includes Misaki and Chiyo being best friends, and attending an art school called Yumesaki Seika.**

 **Once again in this fanfic Takumi goes to Miyabigaoka and will fall in love with her when they first meet. The relationship between Misak, Kuuga, and Aoi will be the same as my other story. Enjoy.**

Misaki P.O.V

It was beyond humiliating at the moment.

While most people would boast proudly about how they defeated a demon in less than three minutes, Misaki Ayuzawa couldn't even find the right words to explain her actions.

She had just done something highly unladylike in front of an audience. They were from the richest school in the land on top of that. She may be a warrior but even so this sort of thing was not permitted if it caused destruction of irrelative things.

The blonde idiot Takumi laughed at her. She glared at him as she walked past him. She bowed her head low to President Igarashi who gaped at her with his jaw dropped. Next to him his fiancee Chiyo held a hand over her mouth. "I apologize for the rudeness President Igarashi," Masaki spoke sincerely.

Tora held up a hand hesitantly. "It's fine," he said his voice shaking. "Really," he added.

Misaki managed a small smile. She didn't know where he had come from, but the Takumi guy appeared behind her and snickered. "It would be nice if everyone was as serious as you," she whirled around to glare at that blonde eyed idiot. But to her surprise he only picked up her hand and cut her off.

"That was absolutely stunning Lady Misaki," he told her. "What I wouldn't give for you to attend our school's ball next week," he informed her and she could only gape at him.

Had he just invited her to a ball?

Takumi P.O.V

Ha he mentioned that she was no less prettier than a flower when she blushed oh so red!

She just kept on surprising him.

Really she was so much more different than all the other women his family had him meet. Maybe she wasn't nobility after all. After all those were the only type of women his family allowed him to meet.

Takumi was glad her back was to the audience. He didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing this cute side of her.

If she were meant to be the Queen of Demons, then let them all believe that.

Misaki unexpectedly snatched her hand away from him. She faced the audience once more with a blank expression her face no longer red. Takumi frowned to himself.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave then," she turned on her heel, only to find him blocking her path again.

"You haven't given to my demands yet," he told her seductively. She backed away clearly creeped out. When had Takumi Usui Walker become like this. This was utterly ridiculous almost.

"What my friend means," Tora cut in brushing his shoulder while glaring at him, "Is that you're friend Aoi Hyoudou has yet to show us around. He would've been done by now if the blonde guy hadn't interrupted."

The blonde guy, Kuuga glared at Tora. "You sound annoyed by my presence buddy," Kuuga sneered as he crept closer to Tora. Tora feeling his anger merely smirked which provoked him further.

"Something like that," Tora growled at him.

"Why you.." Kuuga growled but Misaki cut him off and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Aoi would be delighted to accompany you," she told them. She whispered something to Kuuga as he nodded. He rolled his eyes as he bowed to them and left as fast as he had come.

"Oy don't leave me with these wirdos," Aoi hissed.

"Weirdos," Kaon growled. Just when you forget she's there, she appears again. That girl was harder to get rid of then cockroaches, She was about to speak again but her brother cut her off. He placed his headphones on her ears and she slowly relaxed. So did Takumi. If she let that anger continue then there would have been a brawl right there.

"I'll accompany you," Misaki assured Aoi as Kuuga disappeared into the forest.

"Fine," he said lowly with a slight scowl on his face. She patted his head and a smile appeared on her face. It wasn't the fake one she wore when she greeted people. It was almost...real. Takumi found himself smiling too, and Tora's eyes met his. Almost as if he was warning him of something.

Takumi shrugged it off and approached Misaki. "Shall we be off then Milady?" He asked with a dramatic bow.

She exchanged glances with Aoi before she ignored him again. "Let's get going," she told everyone.

Takumi fake pouted as she gave him a glare. "Misa chan is so mean," he said.

He expected her to glare at him playfully, but what he didn't expect was for her to summon a sword and then point it at his throat. "Never call me by that name," she growled and he knew this anger was serious. "There's only one person that can call me that, and you're not him."

She turned away again and for the first time in his life, Takumi was left without an answer.

Aoi P.O.V

They strolled down the market. The scene from earlier had set the mood to something rather awkward.

"This shop looks appealing," Aoi said out of the blue. Misaki looked at Aoi and she saw him give her a reassuring smile. He understood what was bothering her, and through that smile he was telling her not to worry. Misaki returned his smile, and nodded.

Aoi understood that it meant she was fine now, and relaxed a bit. He hated seeing her upset. Thank god Kugga wasn't here. Then he surely would have beat the crap out of everyone here.

Aoi opened the door to the shop he spoke of. But the Kaon girl stopped him. "We're not going in there," she said. Aoi scowled at her. Upon seeing this she turned away and held her teddy bear closer to her. "Sorry we don't shop from places like this."

"As cheap as it may seem, this place actually sells good quality clothing Lady Kaon."

The said girl placed a hand on her hip. "How can it?" She picked up an apple from a nearby stand. It was slightly dark. "Just by the color of the products I can tell that they're rotten," she held up the apple to his face. By then Aoi had snapped.

He grabbed her hand and pulled the apple to his mouth. The annoying blonde girl blushed and he rolled his eyes as he said, "See still alive," he wasn't sure if she understood him through his chewing. But Misa had.

She clicked her tongue at him." How improper. You should really feed yourself you know," Aoi choked when she saw that she was awestruck at the sight.

"Shut up," he told her. "I didn't ask you to stay you know," he growled at her. Letting her stay with him was a wrong idea. He knew she was going to taunt him but it was only hers and Kuugas presence that could calm him.

"Eh!" Misa did a fake pout. "That hurt you know." Aoi groaned and continued to walk. They looked around the markets around for a while, but it was like these people had no interest in a market like this. He didn't know much about high class shops so he couldn't take them to one of those. Or could he?

He jerked his head towards Misaki. As if she knew what he was going to say she immediately let out a "no." Everyone turned their attention to them. "But," now it was Aoi's turn to beg. Misaki was about to speak again when an old man sitting nearby let out a gasp.

All attention turned to him next. "Oh my," he said and looked up at Misaki through his hood. "Come now, and sit lovely child."

Hesitant at first Misaki did as sked. The man continued to observe the crystal ball. His hands surrounded the crystal that seemed rather purple. Aoi knew what was going on and when he exchanged unsatisfied looks with Misaki he knew she did too.

"Yes, yes," the man chanted. "It's oh so clear. Your future is changing child. You have surrounded yourself with a wall. But a hammer is soon to appear and will break the wall down. I believe in the gods. The gods have decided upon it. Your future is sealed."

"So is yours," Misaki retorted. The man looked confused as she got up. She yanked the table cloth away and the man fell in the process. He jerked back afraid. "You believe in the gods but you yet make a mockery of magic." She glared down at him. "You bring shame to us mages."

The man sighed. "If you must know I was once a powerful mage. But I just don't have the strength to perform magic as I used to. This is the least I can do for a living."

Aoi's eyes softened. How can a mage live without magic?

Misaki turned on her heel and beckoned Aoi to follow. She pulled out a bag of coins and handed it to the old man. "If you're as powerful as you say than you;d make an excellent magic professor. You can come for an interview on sunday. I'll put in a word for you." She bowed to the audience. "We'll be taking our leave now. Sorry we couldn't help you find clothing to your clothing."

"No it's quote," Tora began but Misaki cut him off and beckoned to Sakura and Yukimura. That Takumi guy was staring at her, and Misaki Returned his look. "I may be weak," it was the old man who had spoken. "But I assure your your future is sealed." Miskai eyed him and looked at Takumi again. He smiled at her and she bowed low. Aoi's eyes widened. Ws it possible that she…

"Let's go," Misaki interrupted his thoughts. Aoi bowed low. "Let's try this again next week," he told them. "I'll send you the address for a better place."

"You better," Kaon mumbled. Though for some reason she blushed when he looked at her.

The Yumesaki Seika group left Miyabigaoka group.

"Do you think they figured it out?" Misaki asked him.

He shrugged. "Hope not," he said as he let her wrap an arm around his shoulder. "I mean the last thing we'd want is for anyone to find out is that the so called Queen of Demons is the heir to the richest family in the land."

 **SO what did you guys think? Please review. Also just to clarify something the time period is a mixture of modern and classic. So they do a lot of modern dances and wear modern clothing and speak like it too, but the society's government is more advanced. Get it? Let me know if you have questions.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Love at First Dance

**Chapter 8**

 **Love at First Dance**

 **Hey guys! So here's the new chapter to A fantasy World and in this chapter Misaki along with some of the other students in Yumesaki Seika will attend the ball at Miyabigaoka High. Now if you guys truly love me could you please do me this one favor. There's a maid-sama fanfic where Misaki visits Takumi's doctor's office where he tells her he's going to give her a check-up and such, and then coincidentally Misaki ends up spelling out M-A-R-R-Y M-E during her eye test and well basically Takumi proposes to her right there. So do any of you know what it's called? I've been dying to read it. Please tell me the name if you find out. I've been searching all over google and fanfiction but nothing. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Misaki might just end up seducing Takumi.**

Misaki P.O.V

"Shacho," Misaki halted her sword in mid-air whirled around upon hearing the voices of two very enthusiastic people. '

Sakura and Yukimura were coming her way and she did not like it. The whole school knew she didn't like to be interrupted while she was training. The other day she had spared them both since the so called Miyabigaoka Elite Group had been present. But today she might not be as kind. Unless it were really important of course.

Both Sakura and Yukimura came to a halt three steps away from her. They gave each other a small nod before continuing.

"We have received an invitation to Miyabigaoka ball next week," Yukimura informed.

Misaki groaned as she dug the sword into the ground. Sakura and Yukimura yelped as they stepped back letting Misaki make her way to the Master Jest's office.

She was extremely frustrated at the moment and it wasn't because she couldn't kill Yukimura and Sakura.

At the Headmaster's office

Misaki drummed her fingers against the table as she waited for Master Jest to finish talking to Master Hikichi of Miyabigaoka. She hadn't been able to focus much ever since that false fortune teller had declared someone was going to break down that wall of hers. Even though he was weak he had mentioned how everything he saw was true. If he was truly as powerful as he had said then what did that mean for her? Why couldn't she help but think that it has something to do with that Takumi guy?

Takumi.

Even before the incident with the old man, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. Ever since he kissed her hand after that battle, it was like he had put some love spell on her. When she did a looking into him she learnt that he was big heart-breaker who succeeded in making girls cry. But nonetheless he was also a great warrior.

"Something troubles you child?" The voice of the old geezer snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You could say that," she replied as she sat up straight and stopped slouching. "I heart about the Miyabigaoka invitation."

"And," was the man's only response as he continued to run his small fingers(baby hands as some of the students called them) across the squares of the screen. **(AN: Think of the screens as a holographic computer)**.

"And I was wondering if it was necessary for me to attend?" Misaki had an idea of what his response might be but maybe she would be able to convince him to let her skip it.

Master Jest pinched his nose and sighed. Clearly frustrated by her complaining. "Does your rejection have something to do with your hatred of nobility?" He asked looking at her quizzically.

Misaki twitched a bit and gulped. _He was always good at seeing through people._

She could only nod in reply. The master sighed again and hopped off his chair.

"You know child," he began. "There was a time where I couldn't stand the nobility either." Misaki groaned out loud only to receive a scowl from the master. Here he goes again with that story. She had probably heard it more than the days she had lived. "They disgusted me," he continued completely ignoring her grunts. "I thought they were nothing but pure cold-hearted people who just like to throw their money around. Ironic isn't it?" He turned to look at her now, with a sly smile on his face. To her surprise she smiled back. She knew what he meant by the ironic part. He may be a school headmaster but he was still the owner of one of the most powerful houses in the land. Even so Misaki always found his disgust for nobility hilarious much like her own. She pushed the thought aside. Reminding herself that she was a nobility was utterly a headache.

"So," the master broke her out of her daze again. "Will you attend?"

Misaki thought for a while as she rested her hand on her fist. She would most likely end up running into that Takumi guy again. Not to mention there was also the matter of the amount of men who would ask her for a dance. Some of them might even be way older than her. Then there was the fear of some of them pushing her to do _that_ against her own will. In addition, as two of the top students in the school Aoi, and Kuuga were likely to grow, and the last time she let them get mingled up with nobility without her was a memory she wished she could erase forever for it still brought pain to her.

"Alright," she said at last. Master seemed taken aback at first but then soon smiled.

"That's my girl," he stretched out his hand and patted her head.

Takumi P.O.V

"Decorations?"

"Check."

"Refreshments?"

"Check."

"Invitations?"

"Only a few more to go."

"Get them over with," Takumi replied to the event holder as he handed her back the list of things needed for the ball. The event holder bowed to him a bit too low. Purposely in order to expose her plump breasts. She handed him a paper which he assumed would be the bill for her service but he was undoubtedly annoyed when it turned out to be the name of a hotel and its location. "Please take care of me," she said seductively while batting her eyelashes at him before leaving.

It wasn't like this was the first time a woman had done this to him, but even so Takumi was caught off guard each time.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his friend Tora, and for some reason he was beaming like an idiot. "What's so amusing Lord Igarashi," Takumi asked with a mocking tone towards his surname.

"Nothing. Nothing." He replied quickly. Hearing his response Takumi went back to reading the list of guests attending the ball. When he got to the student of Yumesaki Seika with hopes rising Tora interrupt his thoughts. I was just wondering what your reaction would be when you found out that girl Misaki was going to come." With that Takumi literally dropped the screen. The glass breaking into pieces. He was quick to recover and picked up the shattered stones. It was a good thing that the other student council members had a copy of the list. Or Takumi would have been done for.

"Don't play with me," he warned Tora with his eyes widened.

"I-I'm not playing," Tora held up his hands in defense and slowly backed away due to Takumi's intense look. "She accepted our invitation, and let me tell you I didn't just invite her because she's a student at that school."

"Then why else?" Takumi inquired getting back up. Could it be that Tora had feelings for her as well? No. That couldn't be right. He was deeply in love with his own fiancee. But then again he was a playboy prince.

"You seemed rather fond of her," Tora replied nonchalantly. "So I thought this would be a good chance for you to push her down on your bed."

With that Takumi slapped Tora across the head. "That's not what my intentions are," he growled.

Tora merely chuckled. "Let's see if you stick to your words after getting her to dance with you." Takumi scowled at him but inwardly he was really grateful to his friend.

The night of the ball

"Remind me again why we're here?" Kuuga groaned for the nth time. Which earned him a good whack from Misaki. "Ow," he complained rubbing his head.

"Now listen up," Misaki soke as she waited for everyone in the big carriage to look at her. "It's a ball. So remember to behave yourselves. Which means no fighting, crying, whining, arguing and cursing." She paused and the skeptically glared at Kuuga and Aoi. "I mean you two specifically." They rolled their eyes in unison and looked out towards the window on either side of them. They may be hot-headed but Misaki couldn't help but smile at how handsome they looked. It was truly a sight to behold, she thought to herself. Both had their hair brushed back, and wore long black nobleman's suit, with shin high boots, with sword dangling from their sides along with an emblem of Yumesaki Seika pinned onto their coats. Aoi had insisted that he dress up as a girl which of course earned him a beating from Misaki once more.

The carriage finally came to a halt.

Aoi and Kuuga helped Misaki out snickering to themselves about how helpless she looked. She shot a glare at them both before making her way to the front door. She felt ridiculous in the attire the moment she saw what the the other noble women were wearing. Undoubtedly they were staring at her for her hideous state.

Misaki pulled her mask towards her face. After all it was a masquerade ball.

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside the ballroom only to be greeted by the music and a tornado of masks. Little did she know this would be a fateful night for her.

Normal P.O.V

He was dreaming. He was definitely dreaming. There was no way someone could look so beautiful and yet deadly. Yes that was it. She looked deadly beautiful. He swore he was going to die of a heart attack.

She wore a long black ball gown mixed with his favorite color. Royal Blue. From how dazzling her dress was you'd say the stars had fallen from the sky just to keep her company. She wore long silver earing with the pendant that she always wore. When he saw the pendant his eyes immediately roamed over her exposed skin. Her curves stood out because of the tight fitting of the mid area of her dress. Not to mention the way the moonlight shone on her made it seem like she was star herself. There was nothing he wanted more but to take of her silver mask and stare into her amber eyes for the rest of the night.

Some of the women caught him staring at her and shot her dirty some of the men passed by and casting her _hungry_ looks that somehow he knew matched his own.

With that Takumi clenched his fists and made his way to her where she was being greeted by Tora and the rest of the elite group.

Misaki saw someone approach her through the corner of her eye and knew immediately who it was. Undoubtedly it had been Takumi Usui Walker. She could see his emerald eyes through that deep blue mask. Before she could even fully turn to bow to him, his hands reached out to hers and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it. She bit back a gasp. "Welcome Lady Misaki," he said looking up at her. She could feel him examining her exposed skin. She was starting to wish she had worn something less revealing now.

Takumi looked at her in awe as a blush covered her cheeks. "If no one has asked you for a dance yet, may I-."

"TAKUMI. GET OVER HERE." Takumi inwardly groaned as he was once again cut off. It was his grand-father. Takumi had forgotten that his grandfather and brother were coming. He groaned inwardly as he looked back at Misaki with a sincere look on his face. "My apologies Milady. It seems I'm needed elsewhere."

She curtsied to him, which allowed him to catch a glimpse of the peak of the valley of her breasts. He shook his head and proceeded to where his family was.

"Who was that girl?" Duke Rachester asked before Takumi could even bow.

Takumi looked back to where his grandfather had been pointing at. Misaki was speaking to a few people next to the stairwell. "Lady Misaki," Takumi informed turning his attention back to his grand-father.

"Lady?" The Duke arched an eyebrow. "Of which house?"

Takumi scratched the back of his head. "Actually I'm not even sure she's nobility."

"Then that's all you need to know," His brother Gerard cut in. Takumi met his blue eyes and shot daggers at them. How did he know he liked her?

"You never kiss a woman's hand with enthusiasm," Gerard replied as if reading his mind. "So don;t get any thoughts of her into you." Takumi clenched his fists but could only nod. "Now let me introduce you to Lady…" his brother's voice drifted off as his daily ball routine of possibly suitors began once more.

Later that night…

Misaki looked down at the sea of twirling ball gowns as she inched closer to the railing of the stairwell. She had never danced a pleasant dance before. Usually she danced with people to be polite. Not once was it for her own entertainment.

"Now here's the problem with not coming here earlier. You find your favorite spot taken by a pretty girl." Misaki whirled around by the sound of the familiar voice immediately. What she didn't realize was for herself to trip and slip against the railing. Had it not been his hands reaching out to her she would have surely fallen off. He yanked her towards him and Misaki let out a sigh of relief as her face came into contact with his hard chest.

"Thank you," she breathed as she looked up at him. Only to realize how close their faces were.

Misaki stepped back and pulled her hand out of his grasp immediately as she felt her face get hotter. Honestly why was it so hot here?

"You're very welcome," Takumi Walker said bowing. Misaki nodded in approval a bit hesitantly and turned to leave when he blocked her way. "Now. Now." He said holding his hand up in defense. "I didn't mean for you to leave. I was just thinking out loud to myself." He claimed. Misaki cocked her head to the side as if confused. Takumi found it cute and lead her to a table. "Please have a seat. Otherwise I'll find it guilty for chasing you away." Misaki slightly smiled and turned her attention back to the swirling gowns instead of sitting down.

Takumi followed her eyes to the crowd. "Say," she looked at him again. "I believe you still owe me a dance Milady."

She laughed. Yes. She actually laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard anything more beautiful in my life," he found himself saying without thinking. She blushed and he just wanted to brush her bangs behind her ear.

"I-," she began and then pursed her lips. Her amusement from before long gone. "I can never enjoy myself when I dance." She poke truthfully.

Her companion's eyes softened. "People always have an intention of seducing me when they dance with me," she added.

Takumi slightly chuckled only to meet her glare. But before she could say anything he extended out his hand to her. "Dance with me," he said.

She gaped at him. "Were you not listening to anything I just said?" The nerve of this man.

He held up his hands in defense. "I would like to give you a good time. Those are my only intentions."

Misaki was taken aback by that and found her hands shaking as she slid them into his. His hand was warm against her cold ones. She let him guide her down the stairs at the middle if the dance floor.

All eyes fell upon them immediately.

I'm in heaven, Takumi thought to himself. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer as he dragged her across the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around him tighter when he took her for a dip. Their faces only inches apart. He fought the urge to press his lips to her luxurious pink ones and then pulled her back up.

He twirled her around and it was like he was looking at a goddess. How stunning she was. He noticed a couple of men approaching her, and he glared at them. They immediately backed off. She didn't seem to take notice though.

He pulled her closer and for a while they spun around until her friends called for her.

"MISA," Misaki woke up from her daydream and sought where the sound came from. Aoi and Kuuga snickered while they beckoned for her to come towards them. She let go off his hands immediately, and curtsied before leaving. "Excuse me," she spoke. Only to be turned back around.

Takumi grabbed her hand and turned her around. Their faces close again. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked as his hands felt her skin underneath his. He knew what this feeling was now.

Misaki smiled at his question. "Yes, Thank you." She replied smiling. This time she truly meant it.

Takumi watched her join her friends as he smiled to himself. But his smile soon faded as he caught his brother and grand-father staring at him. He ran a hand through his hair. He was in deep trouble. He had went against their wishes. But it was too late now. Not just because he was in trouble. But for a greater reason.

It was because…

He was in love with her.

 **So what did you think? Much like the anime Misaki will take some time before falling in love with Takumi. I should warn you guys. Don't expect too much romance because this is also an adventure fanfic which goes to say that most of the stuff that happens in this fanfic will revolve around what happens in Seika High. But don't worry there will be about two chapters once in awhile where Takumi won't make an appearance. But on the bright side you can expect a lot of action and drama from the school. Please fave, follow, and review. Xia-Jayde out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Academy Wars

**Chapter 9**

 **Academy Wars**

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the slightly late update. My mom literally dragged me with her everywhere she went this weekend and these are the only times I can write so you know… Anyways as many of you may or may not have already realized a lot of the stuff that happens in this plot trace back to the plots of some top animes like Fairy Tail and Assassination Classroom, and in this chapter you might start to see some of those similarities, so there's your heads-up for that. In addition sorry if this chapter is slightly short because I was literally rushing while I was typing this and I had been sleep deprived for a while now. Anywho I hope you read and enjoy it, and be sure to follow, fave, and review.**

Normal P.O.V

Takumi woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache.

The ball last night had him sulking until he went to bed. After he had his dance with Misaki he hadn't been able to see her again.

No thanks to his grandfather and brother.

When he tried to approach her at the end when all the guests were leaving, his grandfather had dragged poor Takumi with him and hooked him with another girl.

 _Sigh._

Takumi got out of his bed only to find his watch beeping. It was a message from Tora.

Takum ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the room to answer the call.

The hologram appeared to reveal Tora's figure ready for work as usual. At first his childhood friend didn't mention anything but then he had his poker face on and Takumi could only roll his eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked seeing his messed up hair and naked torso.

"What do you want?" Takumi grumbled as he walked to his closet to fetch a shirt. He could feel Tora's eyes watching him. He had been told at a young age by his grandfather to look after Takumi. But as shady as this guy was he was aware of his place and did a good job at giving his friend privacy.

"Grumpy today are we?" Tora asked slightly tense this time.

"You could say that," Takumi replied impassively.

"Well lighten up," was what Tora said next with a slightly upbeat tune this time. Takumi whirled around to face his friend. "We're going to Yumesaki Seika."

For the first time in his life Takumi smiled on a Monday Morning.

Misaki P.O.V

 _Great. Just great._ Misaki thought to herself.

Those idiots from Miyabigaoka elite group were coming again and she did not feel like seeing them.

Not after what happened yesterday.

She had danced with that Takumi guy and now the whole school was talking about. The rumors spread and people came to the assumption that they would make a pretty decent couple. But that's not what worried her. She just didn't want Kou to find out. After all he was her…

 _Splat._

Misaki's thought was interrupted by a couple of brats. Kuuga and Aoi. Those two were arguing just as usual and one of them had just thrown a toast right in front of her. Judging by the direction it was Aoi.

Now you may be wondering why Misaki was having breakfast with them, well let's see.

Yumesaki Seika was sort of a boarding school. In this school all students were required to live in the school dorms during school times, and only allowed to go home during breaks and such. But here's another thing.

The reason why this school was so special was because it was a home for people who had issues with their family or had no family at all. Almost like an orphanage if you would. As ironic as it sounded that's what gave the school its liveliness. The students helped each other bring out the light in each other. In fact not to exaggerate but practically everyone in this school lived inside the dorms. During holidays about two or three carriages were summoned to take people home.

Another thing was that during their school time student were to go on missions and use their powers for good. Even after they graduated they were to surrender their services to the school for even a short period of time. The students didn't complain because they did on their own will. They were here because they wanted to be. In other words no one here had to worry about the future because they already had .

"Gomen," It was Aoi and Kuuga who had spoken. Misaki nodded in exasperation as she knew there was no point of scolding them. This school took in students as long as they were ten, and she had met them when she was twelve so she had grown used to them.

Misaki was about to bite into her food when a cheerful as always Sakura approached her.

"The master would like to see you," she informed as she sat down across from her on the A team dining table.

Every five students in the school were assigned their own floor in the dorms. The number of floors was countless. It was a present from the guardian council who happened to be the law keepers of the land in case you were wondering. Due to the shortage of student Misaki, Sakura, Aoi, and Kuuga didn't really have to share their floors with anyone. It had been only three until Sakura showed up. There would be five if a new student was admitted anytime soon.

"Alright," Misaki said wiping her mouth. With that she left the dining room with Sakura scolding Aoi And Kuuga,

Normal P.O.V

Misaki's opened the office door only to be greeted by the elite group of Miyabigaoka. Her eyes scanned the room only to meet a pair of emerald ones.

His eyes met hers and then moved down to scan her body. She stiffened for a second. She had picked the wrong day to wear her black Cheongsam that hugged her body tight and exposed her curves. Did she mention it has short sleeves that exposed her unusually pale skin.

She looked away and approached the end of the table. When she was threes steps away from her savior-no...Master she clasped a hand to her chest and bowed.

Though she had been the old man regardless smiled at her.

"You give your students too much love," The headmaster of Miyabigaoka Lord Hokichi said. Takumi chuckled as Misaki shot him a glare that shut him up immediately. The lord might have found it terrifying but he found it cute.

"As you can see," Master Jest began to speak, "It;s because of my love that they have the power to triumph their enemies." Lord Hikichi gulped as Miskai and Master Jest glanced at each other with victorious looks on their faces.

"Now about today's meeting-" before he could finish an explosion came outside and Misaki shook her head. She knew who it was. But she wouldn't say anything. It wasn't worth it.

"Misa," Master Jest glanced at her, She waved her hand as a motion to continue. Across from her a girl with red hair snickered. Misaki scrunched her nose at her and she only giggled. Misaki smiled back.

"Back to today's meeting," Jest began again. "As you know there are a few competitions going around between academies today, and they all travel back to one thing. Want to guess what that is?" He asked the question to the audience but she knew it was for her. She thought for a moment and replied, "Rankings."

Jest nodded. "Which is why the Guardians and the king of our land has decided to hold a competition."

"What kind?" Tora asked.

"A competition that would prove which school is number one in the land."

"That's propestrous," It was Kaon who had screeched. "What if the school starts to weaken and-"

"Which is why," Miskai cut in. "They're most likely going to make it a tradition. They are likely to hold it once a year, that way along with stopping rivalries between schools it would also help the economy since it would entertain a lot of people." She looked at her teacher. "Am I right?"

The man smiled and glared Lord Hokichi. "My prodigy can take out any of your brats in less than a millisecond. Oh wait she has!." With that he began to laugh to himself.

Misaki rolled her eyes and exchanged glances with the red haired girl. She shrugged and Misaki cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"So what's the point of gathering pour schools together?"

Lord Hokichi was the next to speak. "The competition can take only twelve teams. Which is why there is a preliminary round. Each team gets five numbers, and two teams team up to win the contest. The teams have to be from different schools. We have decided to partner up for this occasion."

"Now the only question is,:" Master Jest leaned forwards. "Who's going?" His eyes met Misa's and she knew he wanted her in the war. At the end of the table Takumi locked eyes with Tora's pleading he didn't have to do this.

 **So guys how was it? Sorry if it was short. I wrote this in one hour and trust me real works of literature takes longer that. BTW if you guys have any requests for one shots feel free to P.M. me as long as it's made-same and I might take a few Fairy Tail requests. Anyway please review, fave, and follow.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Trials for the Battle

**Chapter 10**

 **Trials for the Battle**

 **Hey people. So I realized that my last update was a bit delayed, so to make it up to you guys I thought I'd start of your weekends smoothly by updating today. Any who from this point on in the message I'm going to be typing in caps lock which signfies screaming.**

 **I WAS READING ANOTHER FANFIC AND THEN I DECIDED TO VISIT TAKUMI USUI WIKI TO CHECK HIS RELATIVES SECTION ADN THEN WHAT DO I SEE...SARA AND RUI USUI. CHILDREN OF MISAKI AND TAKUMI. AND THEN MISSKIREIUCHIHA WAS ALL LIKE GO ON HIRO FUJIWARAS FACEBOOK PAGE AND AS SOON AS I'M THERE TEARS FORMED. THEY FINALLY HAD KIDS. MY FROST THOUGHT WAS NEW FANFIC SO GUYS DO ME A FAVOR AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT AROUND MONDAY JANUARY 16TH BECAUSE I ONLY WRITE ONE SHOTS DURING NON-SCHOOL DAYS. BTW WEEKEND DOES NOT COUNT. IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED.**

 **Here is the new chapter of** _ **A Fantasy world.**_ **It's about the trials of the Academy Wars and in this trial the schools that will compete in the Wars will be decided. Thanks and enjoy.**

" _Now the only question is," Master Jest leaned forwards. "Who's going?" His eyes met Misa's and and she knew he wanted her in the war. At the end of the table Takumi locked eyes with Tora's pleading he didn't have to do this._

 _At the student council office of Yumesaki Seika_

"Well," both Lord Hokichi and Master Jest waited patiently.

When Master Jest's eyes skipped completely she wondered of she had been wrong about him wanting her to take part in the game.

"I have my selections," Lord Hokichi declared at last.

Takumi inwardly groaned. What was the point of asking if he was going to decide it himself.

"I'm going to choose five of my elite group," he added. _Oh._ Takumi thought to himself. There were eight members in the elite group. Only five could participate. So who would they be? They got to decide it for themselves that for sure. But that was when Takumi realized he was wrong.

Because Lord Hokichi began to list they participants. "Tora Igarashi," Tora stood at that. It was common sense for the students in the school to do so. "Chiyo Sakurai," Chiyo stood. While it was true that she was one of the top ranked students in the school no one but Tor had actually ever seen her powers. She was a sorceress that was the only thing they knew. But she was capable of was the mystery. "Tomo Umekoji," was next. He was a summoner of wind and fought with real ease. Next was "Yi Hua Lin," she was also a sorceress and if he remembered correctly it had to do with enchantment. That was four people which meant there was one more person left. Takumi crossed his fingers under the table. Begging to the gods that he wouldn't be one of the players. But sadly the gods hadn't been fond of him since he was born. "Last but not least," Lord Hokichi announced with high pride as if he wanted to start a fight with Master Jest. "The ace of our school," Takumi rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Takumi Usui Walker." Takumi stood. He was about to glower to himself when he caught a smile on the other end of the table.

What he saw then lightened up his mood to the max. Misaki was chuckling at his antics. He didn't care about how his cheeks turned red, but her smile was probably the most prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Tora cleared his throat to grab his attention. Takumi faced the audience as he stood up straight.

"These will be my five players. What about yours?" Hokichi crossed his hands behind his had it that Jest and Hokichi were once very good friends. They still were. But for some reason they had a rivalry of their own going on. If Takumi had to guess it was due to Yumesaki Seika's destructive habits.

Master Jest exchanged glances with Misaki and the red headed girl across from her. They were the only two people present in the room who were part of the council. Why that was Misaki didn't know.

"I have my five players," Jest announced. Misaki and the girl across from her exchanged looks. Both girls held a nervous expression. "Aoi Hydou, Kuga Sakura, Sakura Hanazono, Sotaro Kanou, and Shizuko Kaga." When he was done announcing he eyed the two girls in front of him. He turned his head side to side. Seeking for his approval. Sadly he was unlikely to get it.

Misaki examined the girl in front of her as she sat back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The red haired girl locked eyes with her. They held a sight of rejection. Misaki thought for a moment and then nodded when she understood.

"No," she told the elf man in front of her. He cocked his head to the side.

"No?" he asked.

"All the players are fine except for two," it was the red head girl who had spoken.

"And why is that Erika?"

Erika was about to speak but Misaki held up a hand to stop her. "While Shizuko and Kanou are formidable warriors they like the boldness needed in the entertainemnt field. They might be able to overcome that if this was a serious thing. But sadly it's not.." She said the last part with sarcasm.

"Then who do you propose instead?" Master Jest inquired.

"First one is Shoichiro Yukimura," Misaki said confidently. But the headmaster of the opposite school had to burst her bubbles. He burst out laughing and so did some of his students. Misaki rolled her eyes as she glared at them.

Takumi knew she was clearly unamused.

"The boy who's always greeting us," Hokichi said through his laughter. "He's a mockery to all 's a weak women."

With that Misaki lost it. Seven swords appeared in mid-air as she summoned them. All of the circling Lord Hokichi. She hated men who degraded women.

The said Lord shrieked as the Master tried to hold in his own laugh. Misaki locked eyes with Hokichi. "On the contrary my good sir," she said while resting her jaw on her hand. Takumi thought it looked rather sassy and pretty at the same time. "Us _weak women_ can easily beat you pathetic men in a battle any day."

"All we have to do is trigger those hormones of yours," Erika added as she threw a wink at him. She had a high sex appeal that increased when she was cruel like that."

Hokichi sat back down. His legs wobbling. "You've raised demons," he told Jest.

"Better than what you've raised," Erika mumbled. Thankfully only Misaki heard her. She kicked her under the table. "Ow." She sneered at her friend. Misaki mouthed an apology while making a teasing face.

"So," the master asked. "Who's the fifth man?"

Misaki smiled proudly and said. "Hinata Shintani."

"Are you kidding me," the man asked with a bemused face. "He's never here."

"True, but I can convince him to maintain a constant presence for this occasion." Misaki replied.

"Will he listen to you?"

"Of course he will," Erika cut in. "He loves her." She then made a pucker face and Miskai kicked her again. "Ow."

"So," Misaki began. "If we're not in the game," she gestured to herself and Erika. Why are we here then?"

The man merely smiled as he said, "I have other plans for you."

 _Three Weeks Later_

Takumi stood outside the arena with his teammates from Miyabigaoka and Yumesaki Seika. Tora had pointed out several times that he had a sulking face that could surely scare away the other competitors. And he had been right. Two teams had already left. Since two schools were involved in each team that meant he had scared away twenty people.

Could you blame him. He had desperately hoped Misaki would be here. But no. She wasn't playing. Not to mention he didn't even care about this idiotic game in the first place.

He sighed inwardly since it couldn't be helped.

He turned his attention back to the arena. Three weeks ago the teams had been decided. Three weeks ago the teams had started to train together. Three weeks since he started to see Misaki more often. But not once did he a actually end up making a conversation with her. Every time they spoke it was regarding training and combat. But it didn't even count since she would just drop by to see how everything was going. Not to mention his new obnoxious rival. Who was it again? Oh yeah. Hinata Shintani. He hadn't met him since he never showed up at the training sessions but Misaki had promised he would show up at the event.

"STOP THAT."

"YOU FIRST ASSWHOLE."

A sudden outburst had caught Takumi's attention. It was the two boys Aoi and Kuuga. They were fighting agin and Sakura and Yukimura was trying to stop them.

"That's enough," It was Tora who had spoken. "Let's all do our best shall we." Everyone cheered. Aoi and Kuuga did too until Kuuga said something that made them both grunt at each other.

Here it goes. Takumi told himself. But before he entered he noticed a group of people watching them. They all wore dark cloaks around them so he couldn't exactly see their faces. But for some reason one of the individuals reminded him of her. No. He was letting his thoughts get the best of him.

So he walked inside the arena completely unaware of the familiar amber eyes piercing his back.

 _In the Arena_

The rules were simple. The first six teams to make it to the finish life won. As soon as the trial round was over the schools would go back to playing as individuals. This was just to decrease the competetion a bit. But the trial itself wasn't easy. Among the way teams were supposed to face holographic demons that were supposed to create an obstacle for them. Not to mention schools were also allowed to attack each other. But luckily for Takumi Seika's demons were on his team. Skaura and Yukimura were indeed powerful warriors. But Yukimura still struggled to take charge. But he was much better than Chiyo who hadn't even used her powers yet. What was that girl hiding?

"FOUND YOU," Just then one of the other teams appeared. One of the members shot a flame sphere at them but luckily Kuga manged to blow it off. Tora used his summoning powers to summon one of his wolf spirits. The creature howled and threw icicles at them.

The opposing team yelped as they retreated back.

They continued to run when…

An explosion had taken place behind them. The next thing they knew about forty people were on the ground. No one had seen how they were defeated so easily.

"How were they…" Someone in the group began. But their answer was soon answered.

"It was me," they all looked up to see a boy with brown hair floating in the air. He had a slight scar on his cheek. "HINATA," Kuuga and Aoi yelled at the same time.

"Sorry for being late," He said as he floated down. So this was Takumi's rival. The boy introduced himself to the group. Takumi hesitated slightly before shaking his hand. But the boy didn't notice.

"Well let's finish this shall we," he said and ran forward. His school mates following behind him. The elite group shrugged and did the same.

When they arrived at the finish line they expected to be first but sadly that wasn't the case. Two schools meaning one team had already arrived. One of them Takumi recognized as one of the minor schools in the land. They had a bit of hissing all the time like snakes which was how Takumi new them. The snake part was practically in their name. Nagha Academy. But the other team he did recognize slightly. They were the group of cloaked people he had seen outside. They were awfully mysterious. Even the referee didn't know their names.

"Who are they," Sakura asked.

"No idea," Aoi answered. "But their is something familiar about them."

"As much as much as I hate to agree with the whimpy idiot he's right. Their magic feels familiar."Kuga added.

"Yeah...wait. HEY."

Takumi examined them carefully. Was it really Misaki under that cloak. He didn't know. But he would soon find out anyway.

After all the was began at sunset.

 **So what did you guys think. Pretty good right. The cloaked soldiers are a odd combination of people from the anime. People who you probably never expected to see work together. But I'm sure you would like them. It's unique. Oh yeah in the previous chapters I made Takumi say he loves Misaki. Ignore it because I really meant like. True love takes longer.**

 **Anyway. Fave. Review. And Follow.**


	11. Chapter 11 - And the teams are

Chapter 11

And the Teams are…

Here's is the latest chapter of A Fantasy World. This chapter is short due to the fact that I really had no time to write it since I have exams coming up next week, but to brighten your mood as soon as my exams are over I'll post a new one-shot that you all are bound to love.

It takes place after Misaki and Takumi graduation from high school, and in this fanfic Misaki is visiting Takumi in England. I'm sure you all are bound to like it. For now enjoy this new chapter, and also you will notice how I changed the summary and I did that because I noticed how a lot of authors do that to get more readers. Again sorry for the short chapter.

At Yumesaki Seika Campus

"Let's do this," Aoi cheered. The blue haired boy had fire lightened up in his eyes.

But he wasn't the only one however.

"We're going to win this," it was Kuga who had growled next.

"We'll win it for our school," cheered Hinata.

"Yeah," Sakura and Yukimura said in unison.

Takumi silently sulked to himself as he turned his attention away from the Yumesaki Seika team towards Misaki. She was currently busy explaining something to one of her student council members.

"Yosh," Lord Hokichi announced. All conversation stopped immediately. "Listen well," Master Jest cut in. All the students including Takumi met his eyes with pride.

"Just because this is a competition doesn't mean we should forget that we have worked together to get this far. I want everyone here to promise to their rival team that you are to see each other in the final round. The competition would be rough but none of you shall back down."

"Because that's what makes us warriors," Lord Hokichi finished. Everyone raised their fists high and cheered as Misaki stared at the team in front of her. Aoi, Kuuga, Sakura, Yukimura, and Hinata, all of them were unique in their own special way.

Lately Yumesaki Seika's reputation has been very low, but this would surely change things. Because if there's anyone that has enthusiasm over this school, it's these five kids. They will not back down.

She sighed to herself. If only they could win like that.

Misaki's eyes met Erika and they both smirked. They can't win, because a stronger team was going to get the school's victory instead.

"Hai sensei," Team Seika bowed down to their headmaster. He patted each one of their heads as a sign of blessings. It would have been a great feeling if they all didn't have to squat down so low.

"Remind me again why you're not coming," Aoi asked out of the blue. All the headmaster's were going to be there, so why couldn't Master Jest attend.

"I will be there," the old man replied. "I'll be arriving late though. I have business to take care of." He glanced back at Misaki and Erika which aroused Aoi's suspicions even further. The Master had been secretly meeting up with those two girls a lot lately. Not to mention there was the question of why he didn't let them use the carriage and was having Miyabigaoka drive them to the arena instead. It was extremely odd.

Regardless Aoi and the others bowed to their vice president. "Give us your blessing Shocho," they said in unison.

Takumi didn't miss how she gave them a kind smile and bowed down to them. God, she was pretty! But then that Hinata kid had to ruin his mood. He lifted up Misaki's hand and kissed it. "I'll be sure to win Misaki-Chan," he grinned like an idiot. Takumi clenched his fist, but then a smile spread across his face when she hit his head.

"You better win," she scowled at him. But there was a hint of teasing in there.

And so Takumi's frown was back.

"Good luck," she told them as they began to walk to the carriage. Misaki shared another glance with her redhead friend before she said something under her breath.

"You're gonna need it," she said it again as the carriage carrying Miyabigaoka and Seika's team disappeared and a new carriage arrived.

At the Arena

Where are they Kuga wondered.

His eyes searched the crowd but he never found them. He had been informed just the other day that Shou, Yuuji and Kou were all going to be at the arena to watch the games. But not one of them was here. Even the rest of the five level Xs were late. Rest meaning Misaki and Erika.

Not to mention Master Jest was a terrible master.

He didn't even show up.

"Next up we have Miyabigaoka Academy," the DJ of the games announced. Kuga recognized him as one of the students at their school. The announcement guy. Takashi Hagimoto was his name if he remembered correctly. He carried out the announcements in school as well. It was Misa's idea to let him audition as the DJ.

Miyabigaoka members would soon start to enter the arena. Each team was meant to make a phenomenal entrance in order to woo the audience. The more incredible their entrance was the more points they would earn.

Yes the entrance counted towards the game.

Kuga shook his head at the thought of how ridiculous that was.

Two teams had already gone. Their names were Hakusenkan and Kokusen Academy. After seeing how energetic they all were during their performances, Kuga came to the assumption that they were more about their own rivalry than the competition.

He was surprised they even managed to get through the trials.

After Miyabigaoka it would be Yumesaki Seika's turn.

A water tornado came through the arena with a giant turtle spirit swirling on top. (A:N/Imagine Blastoise from pokemon). On top of the turtle was Takumi. He lead his spirit smoothly through the arena wooing the girl in the purpose.

When he jumped down from the water President Tora came and used his ice dragon spirit to create a bridge for him to slide down while standing. The girls squealed louder. The other three members soon appeared. A boy and a girl used their own wind spirits and enchantment to create their own fireworks. Kuga relaxed a bit when he saw wind instead of water for once. Everything about it reminded him of Aoi and he hated it. After all they were both eternal rivals.

The girl Chiyo just stood there. Would they even earn enough points.

His question was soon answered when Takasi announced their score. "That's 90 points for Miyabigaoka Academy putting them ahead of both Hakusenkan and Kokusen Academy.

"And now our very own Yumesaki Seika," Kuga wasn't surprised when instead of cheers like the other teams he heard a whole bunch of boos. He glanced at Sakura who was looking around nervously. He stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore them and do your best," he told her as he followed Aoi towards the center of the arena.

Was it just his imagination or had she been blushing slightly?

He shrugged and crossed his hands with Aoi's.

They both nodded to each other as a gust of wind and ice took over. Followed by Sakura and Yukimura's light fairy spirits that whirled around them. Then there was Hinata's earth magic that raised the ground high."Spirit Nova," they said in unison.

And all of a sudden the crowd went silent. Why wouldn't they? They had just done something that no one in history had been able to done before. A fusion technique.

"How do you like my brats now," Kuga whirled around to meet Master Jest's eyes. "My brats may be noisy but they can take all of you down in an instant. 100 times over."

The five grinned proudly at his compliment. Why shouldn't they be proud. They had just made a dragon in mid-air by combining all their magics and summoning power.

But the crowd still didn't applaud nor did they cheer. Kuga shrugged along with Aoi as they walked off the stage. "That was worth 94 points," Takashi announced. Still silence.

"Next up we have Ouran Academy," and much like all the other school except for Yumesaki Seika all they did was create an explosion. "90 points," Takashi announced.

That was the five teams. Ouran came in first place. Which meant that the last team was the other first place winner.

"Who could it be?" Tora asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Aoi replied. The trials may have been over but the two schools had grown closer. And so they stood side by side at the arena. Kuga didn't know how he didn't notice before but Miyabigaoka students and Seika students had actually cheered for them. Maybe it was because they were cheering for their own team, that made Kuga not count them. He really shouldn't have done that. Misaki would have scolded him.

Speaking of whom were was she.

But just then…

"Now for our last team...No way I-I don't believe it…" Takashi stuttered to speak.

"What's going on," Sakura asked.

"All the main schools are here so who could be left?" Chiyo asked next.

"Ladies and gentleman," Takashi's voice grew more enthusiastic. "The first place finisher with Ouran Academy. This is such a shocker."

"Who are they talking about?" Hinata asked. He was about to rip his hair off.

"Is it some school with bad reputation," Tomoe asked.

"But then why would Takashi be enthusiastic about it," Yukimura asked nervously.

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for the one and only…" the suspense was killing everyone. "The top demons of the school of demons," everyone in the Yumesaki Seika team gasped.

"You don't think…" began Sakura.

"There is no way…"Aoi yelped.

Takashi began to speak again, when the insignia of Yumesaki Seika flew into the arena with a black lightning all the audience was too familiar with. The black lightning then soon wrote out Yumesaki Seika in thin air that was beyond gorgeous. "The unbelievable, improbable...Yumesaki Seika's 5 Level X's. Surrounded by the black lightning of our very queen in the center, we have Misaki, Erika, Shou, Yuuji and...wait. Sorry everyone make that four Level X's. It seems one of the members isn't here. But would you look at that score 100 points on the dot." The audience gasped and cheered at the same time.

Without a second thought Kuga and his team marched right towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" they all asked. But the Level X's just smirked amongst themselves.

It was then that Takumi's face lightened up.

"Isn't it against the rules for a school to have two teams?" Someone from Kokusen Academy asked.

"Yeah and how come they only have four members?"

"We have a fifth member," Erika announced. "He's just not here today."

"That's Yumesaki Seika for you," Tora exclaimed. "Two teams made the cut."

"Why does YS get two teams," someone complained from the audience. It was the Kaon girl. "That's so unfair."

"To be fair," it was Misa who had spoken. "It's not unfair."

The audience gaped at her. Yuuji put a hand on her shoulder and shrugged.

"It's not our fault the other schools didn't go over the rule book," he finished.

With that Jest burst out laughing. "This is good. This is great. My brats will wipe you all out for good this time." He continued to laugh as the Level X's stood their ground below him in the arena. "These are my demons so take a good look before they devour your souls." He gestured for Kuga's team to stand beside the Level X's. They did as they were told. But they were all trembling inside. The five level X's were the strongest in the entire school. They had the nickname "five children of the demon lord" for a reason. Because they were meant to be Master Jest's successors. And the old man was one of the top warriors in the land even now.

"In the final round there will be a fight between all the schools. The question is which team will win from YS?" Takashi asked. Kuga could practically feel the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Gimme a break," Kuga sneered. With that he immediately went nose to nose with the X's. "We're in the same school," he raised his fist towards them. "But I will crush you to the ground."

"Yeah," the rest of his team said in unison.

They were expecting Misa to talk some sense into them but then she put on a wolfish grin and smirked at them. "Bring it on," her team growled.

Kuga's team wasn't the only one that trembled with fear when they saw their dark aura.

Master Jest continued to laugh as Takashi contnued with the announcement. "With that ladies and gentlman we have our six teams." The crowd cheered again. "Stay tuned as we watch the show unfold before us at the first stage of the acedmy wars."

With that Misaki and Takumi locked eyes. It was a new chapter. With many surprised to unfold. Although both knew they would be seeing a lot of each other. Their eyes stayed locked and they silently challenged each other.

Takashi picked up his mike.

"Let the Academy Wars begin."

So here you have it people.

The level X's are the top stidents in Seika and think of them like the S class wizards from Fairy Tail.

Meaning they are all crazy strong.

I think in the next chapter Takumi and Misaki will have their first physical attraction towards each other at the same time. So don't miss it.

Again sorry if it was short, and don't foget to check out my upcoming one shots at the end of the month. Remember to review fave and follow.


	12. Chapter 12 - Climb for our Friends

**Chapter 12**

 **Climb for the Sake of Our School**

 **Hello people. I'm back and guess what exam week is over.**

 **Isn't that great?**

 **No it's not.**

 **I didn't have any exams this week which means I'm going back to school on Monday.**

 **So I thought why not make the most of the week and release about four chapters.**

 **Of** _ **A Fantasy World.**_

 **LOL. You guys are too funny.**

 **I releases a one shot for Fairy Tail, and for Maid-Sama. And then I also released the first chapter of my latest fan-fic** _ **A Scientific Love Story.**_ **Including this new chapter that makes four.**

 **So enjoy, this one. And be sure to check out all the other ones.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Also if you have any questions or requests, could you PM me instead of just sending it to me at the review section. It's hard for me to manage all that.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _At the Arena_

Misaki watched the arena as they cheered for her team but not necessarily for her school.

She knew she should be happy because they were cheering for her, but even so, it wasn't fair for the rest of them to be treated that way.

Kuga, and Aoi could pretend they didn't care all they want, but even so…

She knew them far too well for that.

Deep down they were hurt. Most definitely.

"Misa. MISA," Misaki jolted at the sound. She looked to her right to see Yuuji waving a hand in front of her face. "Were you daydreaming again?" He asked.

She shook her head, and for some reason he smiled. "What?" She asked arching an eyebrow. He just shrugged and patted her head. "You're so cute when you're flustered," he told her with a toothy grin.

Misaki frowned and batted his hand away. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. He chuckled much to her irritation.

She was about to climb up the steps to join Master Jest when a certain negative aura captured her attention.

She felt like someone was watching her; and who did she find when she turned to the source of the energy?

Takumi Usui Walker.

He was glaring at Yuuji. Come to think of it he glared at Hinata a couple of times too. It was almost like he didn't want them around her.

Was he...jealous?

She had guys like her before but none of them ever got jealous. It made her feel sort of weird.

"Misa," she shook out of her thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"You've been day-dreaming a lot today," Master Jest claimed as she walked up the steps to stand where he was. The seating area for Yumesaki Seika was right next to that of Miyabigaoka, so she could practically feel Takumi's eyes on her. She dared not to make eye contact. She could feel her face getting redder by the second. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him chuckle.

"You're so cute when you blush," Yuuji claimed as he poked her cheek. Takumi's frown was back again.

"Ladies and gentleman," Takashi their school's announcer, and the AW'd DJ held up the microphone in his hand. "Let's begin the first trial," he announced. "Schools, pick your representatives."

"I'll go," Kuga yelled out before everyone else. Misaki somehow knew he'd be the first to go. Master Jest nodded in approval. If only they knew what the task was. Sadly the task was revealed after the representatives made it into the field. Hopefully it didn't deal with heights. Otherwise Kuga was doomed.

"Who's going from your team?" Master Jest asked her. Misaki looked at her teammates. That idiot Kou wasn't there today. He was still at that convention Master had sent him to.

"I'll go," Yuuji spoke up for the gift. Misaki he gave him a questioning look. He just smiled as he said, "I'll be fine." With that him and Kuuga made it towards the battlefield.

"Let's introduce our contestants," Takashima yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered.

"From Miyabigaoka Tomu Umekoji. From Hakusen we have Tadashi Karino. From Ouran High we have Hikaru Hitachiin. From Kokusen Academy we have Kabuto Masuhiro. From Yumesaki Seika we have Kuga Sakurai, and from Yumesaki Seika Level X team we have Yujiro Ono." The crowd cheered louder as Misaki crossed her arms to see what the challenge was. As if reading her mind Takashi revealed the challenge.

"Today's challenge is," the arena soon began to fade, and so did the scenery. _Illusion magic._ Misaki thought to herself. Just because it was an illusion, didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Misaki had learnt that a long time ago.

A mountain appeared, and Misaki gasped. Kuga too yelped. It _was_ dealing with heights. Poor boy was doomed. But she needed to have faith in him. Him and Aoi always surprised her.

"Climb to the top. You are allowed to attack other players on your way, to make them fall off. Rest assure they won't get hurt since we have nets hanging below. First one to make it to the top wins six points. Last person will win one less than the person before them. However if you don't finish at all than you won't get any points." Was it just Misaki's imagination or was Yuuji slightly paler than usual.

"Let the first round begin," Takashi announced as the bell was rung to signal everyone to start.

The students from Kokusen, Ouran and Hakusen were already in the lead. Leaving Tomu, Yuuji, and Kuga at the back.

"And the first place winner is Kokusen's Kabuto Masuhio," wait what. Misaki squinted closer to get a better look at that guy. He was a tall boy with broad shoulders. He had this mischievous grin on his face as he stood at the top of the mountain, looking down at everyone else. The guys from Hakusen and Ouran hadn't even started but he knocked them out beforehand.

They managed to get up still, and continued to climb the mountain. But for some reason Tomu, Yuuji and Kuga were still behind. Tadashi and Hikaru from Hakusen and Ouran were halfway there but the other three hadn't even started.

All Misaki saw on the scoring board was that the guy from Kokusen face with a six next to it. Indicating he won six points. Everyone else at zero. Just then Hikaru earned four points, and Tadashi earned five. The crowd cheered at their victory. Their schools cheering the loudest.

What was going on?

Why were the other three still halfway the mountain?

They all looked so pale, and that's when it hit her.

They were all afraid of heights.

No wonder they all looked so pale.

Miyabigaoka students and Yumesaki Seika students began to laugh at how weak the stronger students could be sometimes. Misaki supposed it made them feel good about themselves. She smiled at their teammates pitiful auras.

Just when Misaki thought things were getting entertaining things began to get gloomy. Tomu caused it.

He had decided to withdraw. "We'll win the end so I don't need this," he said as he got on the net.

"Why don't you just give up?" There were mikes everywhere, so the whole arena could hear him.

"What?" Kuga and Yuuji asked in unison.

"I said why don't you guys give up." Kuga and Yuuji just looked at him dumbfounded as they struggled to climb.

"Would you answer me one thing?" Kuga looked back at Tomu. "Why did you decide to participate? You guys are the worst school in the land. You don't care about what others think of you. You do everything at your own pace. You don't care about your reputation. You don't give a damn about anything. So who are you doing this for?"

"We're doing this for our friends," at that everyone went silent. Kuga had said something that shocked everyone. "Our comrades they all work hard everyday. They continue to stride towards their own paths no matter what anyone else tells them. They don't care about the negative words of everyone else. They do what they think is right. We're doing this for all of them. We're going to make sure that everyone here knows that that's why Yumesaki Seika will be number one."

"WOW KUGA," Students of Yumesaki Seika had begun to cry. Even the Master shed tears of joy after hearing Kuga's speech. And the best part so had the audience. All those books had turned into cheers, as Kuga and Yuuji finished in last place.

They gasped for their breaths, and for the first time in so long Misaki too cried.

Takumi smiled at the beauty in front of him.

 **So what did you think?  
I'm definitely crying right now. **

**Review, fave and follow.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Love Spar

**Chapter 13**

 **Love Spar**

 **Hello people! I can't remember the last time I updated this fanfic. Has it really been three weeks.**

 **OMG I feel like MikanLove, Violet 167, MissKireUchiha, TakumiSa17, Arrowbee, and Vijju 123. Basically all the authors that take time to write their fanfic. I feel so professional.**

 **They really are amazing authors.**

 **Anyway for those of who wanted to read some romance between Misaki and Takumi, well this is your chapter.**

 **This is the chapter they have their first duel so undoubtedly you'll love it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _At Yumesaki Seika Training Ground A_

Takumi could not erase that smile off his face.

Miyabigaoka was training with Yumesaki Seika as a practice before the stage 2 of the Academy Wars began next week. Since all schools received a week off in between stages.

The task was to train with a member of the opposing school, and just his luck his partner was none other than a certain raven haired, amber eyed girl.

He entered the field they had been assigned to.

Misaki was sparring with an invisible enemy at the moment.

It seemed like she was trying to master a move that Takumi had learned years ago but the problem with it was that she didn't use her arms the way she was supposed to.

"Raise them higher," Takumi immediately froze as he realized he was thinking out loud.

She whirled around to face him. Shocked at first but then soon angry.

Takumi acknowledged her appearance regardless of her glare. She wore a short sleeved tunic that hugged her body tight, with skinny pants that hugged her legs.

They revealed her curves and shape perfectly. Had it not been for the cape covering her, Takumi wouldn't have been able to resist her.

"It's rude to spy on people," Misak told him as she faced her invisible enemy again.

Takumi didn't wait for her response as he stood behind her.

Misaki flinched at the closeness she felt behind her.

Before she could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around hers.

Takumi was using the most embarrassing trick in the book.

To her amusement his face was slightly as red as hers.

Takumi chuckled at how cute she looked when she blushed. "How could you get any prettier?" He asked.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki spat.

"Hush, hush. Let's train." With that his hold on her tightened as she taught her how to move her arms in order to perfect the trick.

Much to her embarrassment Misaki rather enjoyed how he taught her. It was almost as if she was learning from….

She pushed the thought aside as Takumi continued to teach her. Misaki wondered if his grip on her hands was for the training or for his own desires.

At last the ummy collapsed. Misaki smiled at her accomplishment and so did Takumi.

He enjoyed seeing her happy.

"Water," Misaki asked as she held up a canteen.

Takumi nodded and sat down next to her.

As the wind blew her hair back Takumi couldn't help but stare.

"It's beautiful," Misaki said out of the blue.

"Indeed you are," Takumi said. "What?" Misaki asked confused.

"Nothing. I was just thinking we should duel," Takumi said getting up. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

Misaki grabbed swords for them both and positioned herself opposite to him.

Takumi took out his crystal and summoned his spirits, while the black lightning around Misaki returned. She would definitely win, she told herself. She always did.

But sadly she was wrong.

As she shot a lightning at him he nullified it with his own water sphere. But before Misaki could make a move he lunged towards her with his sword. She dodged it easily and clashed her swords with his.

He smile at her and grabbed her out of the blue. Pulling her closer. Almost as if her was about to kiss her. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She made an electric sword and shoved it into him sending him flying. To which he only laughed.

They continued to attack and dodge. Back and forth. Forward and backward.

Time had stopped for them both.

The last thing they remember was that Takumi blew her sword away from her with a water sphere. But Misaki was quick and kicked him down and he fell with her.

Tie.

Misaki had never had a tie. And by the look on his face neither had he.

They both panted.

Tie.

Misaki repeated the word in her mind.

There was someone just as good as her after all.

Before she knew it she burst out laughing.

And that was it for him. Takumi lost all his control.

"The more I get to know you the more I love you," Takumi said.

With that Misaki froze. She could only gape at him as he looked her at what seemed awe.

He loved her? How could he? He didn't even know her? Just when she thought he was different he turned out to be the same.

Misaki jolted up to her feet.

Takumi was about to say something but she didn't give him the chance.

She ran like the way she had been her whole life.

Men were all the same.

Love wasn't real.

She wasn't going to let that idiot play with her.

Regardless of how regretful he looked when she left.

 **I know right bummer. It got romantic but then it got sad.**

 **I love plot twists. Btw my work is full of them. Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Warrior Goddess

**Chapter 14**

 **Warrior Goddess**

 **Hello People. How are you doing?**

 **Minniemiss123 wished that this chapter was longer, and I'm pretty sure it is pretty long for the most part.**

 **Here is the new chapter and in this chapter Misaki's ability is finally revealed.**

 **I know what you're all thinking. Doesn't she do a magic trick every chapter?**

 **But the thing is did I explain what her magic is called?**

 **Not to mention did you guys notice how one minute she has these electric powers and the next minute she's summoning swords to intimidate people?**

 **Got you there, right?**

 **Rest assure I'll explain it all in this chapter.**

 **So make sure you read everything carefully.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _At the Arena_

Misaki walked the silent hallways of the arena.

This day was already aggravating.

She woke up from what must have been a nap because as far as she remembered she only slept for an hour that day.

Sakura practically came running into her room to inform her that there was a game that day. How could she be so forgetful?

With only an hour to get ready Misaki hadn't realized she wore her school uniform to the arena.

It was a black tunic with dark blue flowers, and vin ew drawn all over it. It had long sleeves that slid off on either sides.

There was a silver belt with the school's insignia crisscrossing around her waist.

Her black cape did little to hide how the tunic revealed her shape. Lately she'd been feeling a little uncomfortable wearing tight clothing. Specially since that Takumi guy kept on staring at her.

Shrugging it off she continued to walk towards the arena, with her silver boots clicking along the way.

She saw the light ahead and smiled as she came to a stop.

"I wonder what awaits us today," she muttered to no one in particular.

"I do to," she whirled around to meet a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

"W-why do you always sneak up on me like that?" she cursed herself for stuttering and blushing while speaking to him.

She fumed with anger when she heard him chuckle. Misaki rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

Completely unaware of the sad look he gave her.

"I'll make you fall for me," he muttered to himself.

 _Later_

Misaki listened as Takashi announced the beginning of the game.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to stage two of the Academy Wars," a loud roar of cheer and laughter followed.

"Temas pick your players," he gave the school's five minutes to determine a player representing each team.

"I'll go," Aoi announced before anyone even got the chance to discuss. But Master Jest must've had that in mind, because he didn't bother arguing.

"What about the X team?" Yuuji asked. Misaki glanced at Shou who was busy reading a book. Then she looked at Rika who shrugged and gave her a silent no. That only left her and Yuuji and since he already participated it meant she had to be the one.

The master glanced at her for approval. She sighed. She was tired but had to fight regardless.

Takashi announced the players. After he finished announcing Hokusen, Ourak and Kokusen he spoke of Miyabigaoka. "From Miyabigaoka we have Yi Hua Lin."

Cheering and clapping emerged. Misaki had never heard applause like that before. But what surprised her more was the applause for Aoi. It seemed that after Kuga's performance the judges were warming up to them.

But what surprised her more was her own announcement.

"And from YSA X team we have the Queen of the Demons herself. Ayuzawa Misaki." Misaki had to cover her ears for how loud the announcements were.

Takumi glared at all the men he kept on whistling and giving her cat calls. But the one that bothered him the most was the Hinata kid.

"I believe in you Misaki-chan," who gave her permission to add chan to her name.

Had it not been for Tora gripping his shoulder Takumi would have went up to him and kill him right there.

"You know Milady this stage was designed for you," Takashi told Misaki.

"Really?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Takashi clapped as the stage was revealed.

One by one about fifty soldiers arrived. Each of them looked more powerful than the other. Though it was the tiniest one that caught Misaki's eye. The rest of them looked gigantic but that was the only one that looked wimpy.

She wasn't the only one.

She heard people laugh at the small creature. "You're kidding me right!" Kuga burst out laughing. Even Aoi who rarely ever smiled was laughing.

But Misaki knew better. There has to be something behind it.

"The rules are simple," Takahashi announced. "There are fifty soldiers. There are six groups. Each group is more powerful than the last. However the strongest group, the X-level group only consists of one soldier. You all take turns deciding how many soldiers you'd like to fight at a time. Once a soldier beats you you're out of the game. But if you succeed in a duel than you may wait for your turn for the next round until all soldiers are cleared out. Whoever slays the most soldiers will be the winner."

Takashi was right it was simple. And this game was just for her. Misaki was great at multitasking. However this dual wasn't a practice. It was for the sake of her school. She had to win no matter what. She smirked at the idea forming in her head.

"We'll go in alphabetical order," Takashi announced.

 _Perfect._ Misaki thought to herself.

"First up is our own Shocho," Takashi announced and the crowd cheered.

Misa. Misa. Misa.

Misaki smiled at the nickname her comrades had given her. It made her feel like a child and take all her worries away.

"You're lucky," Aoi announced. "I'm dead last."

"How will you beat this game?" Takashi asked.

She glanced at him and then looked at the soldiers again. This was a game to the rest of the world. But to her it was much bigger.

"I really thought this war was all about skills of the individual, and that it was all just a game," Misaki spoke to no one in particular.

"Isn't it?" Takashi asked.

"No," she growled as she walked towards the part if the field the soldiers were.

"There are fifty monsters here," she declared as she drew her sword. "I wish to challenge all of them."

The crowd went wild as they gaped at the young girl. Just what did she think she was doing?

"You're insane," Aoi called out.

"Well then you won't get in my way," she said with a cold tine.

The field cleared and it was just Misaki and the soldiers.

"You're friend is reckless," Takumi told Kuga. They were close enough to hear each other.

"Yeah I know. But she can do it."

"What exactly is her magic," Kaon asked.

The girl Rika smiled. "Her magic is the forbidden type," she explained. Just then Misaki body was surrounded by shadows and her clothes started to whirl around her. Takumi was glad the shadows covered her flesh but disappointed at the same time.

"It's forbidden because of how dangerously powerful it is," Riak continued while Misaki floated in mid air. "It allows her to access the powers of the six elemental goddesses. The same elements as the spirits that summoners use. It's called…"

The shadow disappeared and Misaki had been turned into something spectacular. A long silver jacket covered her body. She wore a mask with two long silver tips that went six inches above her head. Her hair flew among the wind.

"The Warrior Goddess."

Indeed she was a goddess. Takumi thought.

He did d'g think she would get prettier. But just then…

"Shadow magic," Misaki roared. "Sword storm," exactly forty nine swords appeared. Each one flaming with a different element, and made their way towards the soldiers. Thank goodness they were illusions because Takumi couldn't help but cringe at how they bled.

Misaki held two swords and she struck each soldier one by one. It was spectacular the way she danced. This was a dance itself.

Takumi noticed how the puny soldier kept on running. Was hhe the X level soldier?

"WOW. WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS? FORTY NINE SOLDIERS GONE AND ONE REMAINING!" The crowd laughed at the soldier.

"That can't be the X level soldier," Misaki heard people say. But of course she knew better because just then the soldier began to morph. It was disgusting how his shoulders rose against his flesh and how his clothes ripped as his body became larger. Misaki looked up the the eye of a beast.

":No way," Kuga yelled.

But Misaki remained cool as she smirked. "Come at me," she challenged as she pointed her sword at it.

Sakura Gasped. She would never forget why they called her the Queen or a Goddess.

The girl that should've fallen due to restlessness soared instead. She danced her way towards him and triumphed over him leaving everyone in tears at the sight.

The beauty of this girl would never end.

As the soldier faded when Misaki slashed a sword through his chest, Sakura let the tears go.

Sword in one hand Misaki Ayuzawa gained victory leaving the audience in awe.

"Unbelievable," Takahi announced.

Takumi got up from his seat. Awestruck as everyone else.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

"What I wouldn't give to make you mine?"

 **I know. I know. It was epic.**

 **How many of you like Misaki's ability?**

 **Remember to review, fave, and follow.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Level of strength

**Chapter 15**

 **Level of Strength**

 **Hello!**

 **Thanks a bunch for the reviews.**

 **Shoutout to minniemiss123, Luna Gerbera, Lucy Usui, misa, and Guest(I wish I knew your name). A Fantasy World hit 12000 views just over the weekend. I wonder what it would take to turn them into faves.**

 **BTW. Have any of you read the special chapter of Maid Sama. Not the one with Rui and Sara, but a different one. Where Misaki and Usui are still in high school. If you haven't I suggest you request Hiro Fujiwara for it. But her version is the raw version. It's in Japanese.**

 **I have the English one. Send me your email and I'll share it with you.**

 **Anyway as many of you have noticed a lot of the stuff in this fanfic does come from fairy tail. But truth be told I'm really bad at writing touching moments. I'm better at just coming up with the plot. So I have you don't get upset with me.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

 **In addition I don't own a lot of characters from Maid Sama or any other anime character you read about.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _At the arena_

The cheering continued as Misaki made her way up back to her school.

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" They all shouted. She couldn't help but smile and feel proud of herself. When did she become so arrogant like Yuu-ji?

Misaki expected a round of applause as she reached her school's seating area, but what she didn't expect was a whole package of tears.

"Fight me," Kuga and Aoi were practically strangling each other as the blabbered a whole bunch of jibberish about surpassing her.

"It was so beautiful that I can't help but cry. Wah!" Sakura Burst out into tears while Shizuko calmed her.

"Kaichou, I can only dream of being like you," Yukimura added, the similarity between him and Sakura was so obvious.

Misaki sighed after they all stopped. 'Oy oy," she crossed her arms and looked away. She didn't want anyone to see her blushing. "It's not like we won yet." She expected some kind of rebuttal but all she got was a mere burst of laughter. She smiled again. It was rare for the whole school to enjoy themselves at such events since the audience always made fun of them. But even through all her modesty, Misaki had to admit that today was marking a new beginning for their school now that everyone has seen how strong they are.

"Misa," Rika squealed as she hugged her friend and then kissed her cheek. "As expected from my best friend. The Queen of Demons. Awe why are you crying? You must be really happy so why not just smile?" Rika paused as she saw tears in Misaki's eyes.

"I'm not crying because of that," the amber eyed girl said. "You're hurting my shoulder," The said girl turned to look at her own bare shoulder that was practically black from how she kept on swinging her arm as she danced with her swords.

"Sorry," Rika moved her hand away and scratched her head. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary." Misaki was about to follow her when she heard Tadashi's next announcement.

"All righty then. Due to the sudden change if events," Misaki felt all eyes on her and this time it was her turn to scratch her head. She mouthed a sorry to the judges, They merely smiled at her and clapped. If she were someone else the would have yelled at her. But they were all friends of Master Jest which was how they came to adore her.

"The judges," Tadashi continued. "Have decided to do a strength level competition. Since YSA Team B has earned ten points already which put them in third place, the remaining players will demonstrate their strength which will be measured by the same instruments the king's magic knights use for training."

A whole bunch of murmurs started but Misaki knew what she wanted.

"Hey come on," Rika pulled her arm.

"Hang on," Misaki said. She walked down the stairs ignoring everyone else who were busy calling her name.

"Aoi," she shouted. The blue haired boy turned around. But before he could say anything she grabbed his shoulder and kissed his forehead. The audience gasped assuming she kissed him out of affection but it was really due to a spell she was passing onto him.

They boys in her school gaped at her as she left the stadium to get her injuries healed.

 _Later_

"First up we have Tadashi From Hakusen Academy." A brunette boy walked up to the stage.

Takumi observed as he causally summoned an earthen spirit from the ground which aimed its energy towards the machine. As soon as the energy sphere hit the machine the numbers scribbled to 789.

"Wow. Would you look at that. My sources say that he's strong enough to become a general."

The crowd cheered as Tadashi left the center of the field.

"Next up we have Wakai Tokinori of Kokusen Academy." A pink haired boy walked up to the center of the field and clasped his hands together. He created some sort of golden sphere of it's own. Takumi recognized the magic as lightning magic. He then shaped the sphere into a lightning bolt and threw it at the machine.

"1012 folks. Now that's one shocking level." Takumi rolled his eyes at the corny joke, while a violet haired girl kicked Tadashi for getting a lower score. The rivalry between the schools was really something.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome Ouran High." A boy that looked similar to Hikaru walked up to the stage. Takumi recalled how Hikaru had a twin. Kaoru he believed was his name. His claim was soon clarified by Tadashi. "Kaoru Hitachiin." His magic was similar to his brothers. They called it chain magic. It was when a caster could connect their chain to something and send high amount of dark energy through it to weaken their opponents. Takumi watched as Kaoru struck the machine. He found himself jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable folks. A level of 3099, can anyone beat that?"

"I can," Takumi watched his classmate Yi Hua Lin flip her hair. "This amateur is nothing compared to me."

Takumi could see right through anyone. Right now Lin was regretting her words because she had her fists clenched.

She took a deep breath and raised her hands. "Water," her magic was called nymph magic. It gave her the powers of a nymph. If he recalled correctly it was a forgotten magic. Similar to Misaki's magic. It gave her the power of a nymph.

But no girl could be stronger or more beautiful than the girl of his dreams.

He was so lost in his thoughts about her that he didn't even realize that Lin had created a hurricane that came up to a level of 6522.

"Holy cow I've never seen something like this. This just put Miyabigaoka in front of everyone else."

"You can do this Aoi," Sakura cheered. The rest of the school howled. But his team members aside Sakura knew better.

"He's doomed," Kuga said as he yawned. Takumi could see why. Aoi looked like he was sleep deprived. He assumed that kiss from Misaki would have woken him up but nothing changed.

Takumi didn't let the kiss bother him since he heard it from Sakura once that both Kuga and Aoi were like her little brothers.

Aoi waddled over to the center. "Good luck," Tadashi cheered. The blue boy simply waved.

"I can't watch," Master Jest covered his eyes.

But just then…

All the girls squealed as Aoi took of his shirt.

"Why is he stripping," Tora inquired.

"Wah!" Master Jest exclaimed. There were some sort of marks on Aoi's shoulders and his sleep deprivation was long gone. He seemed more energetic as he smirked to himself evilly.

"This was your doing wasn't it," Master Jest growled. Takumi followed his eyes behind him.

Misaki was standing on top of the stairs. The color had returned to her face and she look uninjured and good as new. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a short skirt that went down to her mid thigh. Had it not been for her long silver boots covering most of her legs Takumi would have burned up all the men's eyes. She walked past him glancing at him for a slight minute before turning away.

Guess she was still upset about his confession.

"I lent it to him," Misaki explained. She was talking abou the marks on Aoi's shoulder.

"Now we're sure to win," there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Supposedly she was reckless. Just his type of girl.

"What is that?" Kaon leaned over and asked Misaki. The girl blinked a few times and then turned away. "It's a temporary spell," Misaki explained. "Aoi separated his legs and swing his arms forward. "It involves strong concentration and induration, and our Aoi possess both of them."

"So why did you kiss him?" Tomu asked.

Misaki smiled a little. "It's one of our schools more personal spell. Each of the level X and the headmaster are required to learn a spell of their own found in our schools records; created by some of the past level X students and headmasters. He's not supposed to be able to cast it, but since I've passed it onto his mindset he gets a one shot at it."

Just then…

"Shine on these people,"Aoi called out. "Demons Ring." A swirl of flames covered the air as Aoi's flames struck the machine. An explosion followed and when the dust cleared the machine was no longer. The illusion level measurement read 10000.

"NO WAY," the whole crowd yelled.

"WELL CALL ME WRONG BUT AOI PROVED ME WRONG," Tadashi sank to his knees as he began to weep in joy. YSA howled and cheered at their peers victory.

"Can anyone stop this school?" One of the judges asked amused.

"There's nos topping us," Aoi said dramatically. "We're the demons of your nightmares."

Yumesaki Seika, huh? Takumi thought to himself. For once he was interested in something other than Misaki.

 **Applause for Aoi. He's so awesome.**

 **I have a request. If any of you talk to anyone on this net could you spread the words about my fanfics? That would be super nice. Because honestly I'm seriously considering deleting both my stories. This one and A scientific love story.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Betrayal

**Chapter 16**

 **Betrayal**

 **Hello to you all!**

 **Shout out to all the people who reviewed such as Sara, Hirameki Morgan, Lucy Usui, Samara 16. Kawaikkk and Minniemiss123 who I just simply can't stop loving. Thank you also to the two guests whose names are unknown.**

 **Love you all and this chapter is a bit similar to what I did with my story A Scientific Love story.**

 **It's a glimpse at what Misaki was as a child and what her current status is in society.**

 **If you're wondering why I keep bringing up her past in both stories well it's 'caz I'm having writers block and I'm not sure what the next chapters should be about.**

 **I know my plot but I just need to figure out how to carry it out.**

 **Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Six Years Ago_

The sun began to disappear in the sky as the blood moon took its place.

The raven haired girl struggled to get up from the ground.

She lifted herself onto her arms and looked up. Her hair was dangling from either side of her face, and the corpses of all the bodies lay before her, in the multiple pools of blood.

Her temple was bleeding and she could feel the blood ooze down to her amber eyes.

"Mistress," Misaki gasped at the name. She dared to turn her head and bit back a cry..

What had he done to them?

Their bodies had merged together into some sort of demon.

"Mistress," they called out to her.

Their hands reached out and Misaki reached out to them as well.

She had to save them.

"No," she whispered. She crawled on her feet and aimed to get closer to them.

"Mistress," their sweet voice echoed in her mind as it gave them more motivation.

"Please help us," they cried.

Misaki got closer and closer. Her hands and their hands were only a fingertip apart.

But sadly those fingers never intertwined.

The blood splattered on her face as the blade cut right through the center of their heart.

The only thing she could do was watch with her mouth hung open.

Her own blood now mixed with theirs and shed down the white dress she was wearing.

Misaki would have fell had she not used her arms to prevent herself from hitting the ground.

She let the tears slip. She had failed them tremendously. All of them. Every single precious smile was gone and all she had left was the memories.

Misaki felt the darkness swallow er as she began to close her eyes.

The last sight she held was a pair of pink brown eyes stare into her own amber ones as held a blade in his hand.

Betrayal.

The one type of pain that would never heal.

 _One Year Ago_

How did it all go wrong?

One minute she was riding the archduke's carriage and the next minute she found herself leaning against a rock gripping her bleeding hand.

She called out his name but he was long gone to hear her.

The demon had taken over his entire soul.

The effects were already made.

Misaki heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

"Suzuna," she called out. "What are you doing here? I told you to get to safety." She scowled at the young girl in front of her. She couldn't let her get hurt.

"Is that him?" Suzuna asked staring at the demon in front of her.

"Yes," Misaki asked with a frown. Misaki had no idea what to do? How could she possibly be so weak at the most important times of all.

"Suzuna?" Misaki looked at her warily as she watched her walk forward. "What are you doing?" She asked loudly.

"It's alright," the said girl simply smiled. "I'm going to fix this."

With that Suzuna held her arms wide open. "We're a family," she spoke cheerfully. "YSA is our home. We help each other grow, and no matter what you mustn't feel lonely. Because we'll still love you."

That was it. Misaki cried as she called out to Suzuna.

The demon batted Suzana's body away with it's arm.

Misaki watched as the girl's body fle in mid air and disappeared into the woods.

She ran and ran as fast as she could.

"Suzuna," Misaki held her head up and shook her. "Suzuna wake up," the tears flowed down and her vision went blurry.

Then it happened. The body began to float in mid air. Indicating that she was drifting off to the afterlife.

"Suzuna," Misaki sobbed and gathered her in her arms bringing her down. "No don't leave me," she begged. But no use. The body faded in her arms and she was left to cry alone.

 _3 days later_

The boy fisted the ground as the rain poured down on them heavily.

"This is all my fault," he sobbed. "I-I don't deserve to live," he claimed.

"It wasn't your fault," Misaki assured him.

He turned to face her. Her bangs covered her eyes but he knew she was crying.

"But mistress," he croaked.

"Suzuna said this to you herself," Misaki reminded him. "That everyone will love you no matter what. We're all a family," Misaki's lips quivered at both the coolness around her and inside her.

"But Suzuna;s now dead," he said almost too loudly.

"Euh!" Misaki exclaimed. The boy gaped at her. "She's not dead if you still love her in your heart"

"Mistress," the blue haired boy looked up at her in awe.

"Suzuna will be loved by us all for as long as we live." Misaki finally looked up at the gravestone with her chin held high. "So we're going to keep on living won't we?"

The boy didn't respond but she already knew how he felt.

Suzuna's smile will always be remembered.

Everyone else will be able to recover.

But Misaki knew she couldn't be like them.

No matter how much she would smile, she would never truly be able to live with herself for all that happened.

Her father was right.

She should've lived the luxury he had provided her.

But then again, when she saw the way YSA lived its life to the fullest she wondered if she really wanted to change the way she was.

Even if she did watch her loved ones bleed to death in front of her.

 **I know. I didn't exactly say what her class was, but that's 'caz I want it to be a surprise. Besides I'm sure you guys can figure it all out from that one key term I mentioned.**

 **Love you. And stay tuned for my next update of A Scientific Love Story. Things are about to get intense between Takumi and Misaki. I'm sure you guys are up for a surprise.**

 **Btw. The person from the first part, and the person who killed Suzuna are two different people.**

 **The one who killed Suzuna is still very dear to Misaki.**

 **But the other person not so much.**

 **I'll tell you this, he's at the tournament, and Misaki tries her best to avoid him.**

 **Anywho hope you enjoyed. 'Caz I sure enjoyed writing this.**

 **Review, fave, and follow.**


	17. Chapter 17 - She-devil

**Chapter 17**

 **Princess**

 **Hello!**

 **Two updates in two days.**

 **I really have no life.**

 **Anyway a lot of you have been asking me who Misaki's friend Rika exactly is and let me start off by saying Rika is actually Erika-chan from Maid Sama anime and manga.**

 **I thought it was a cuter name for her.**

 **And as she said several times throughout the story she is indeed Misaki's best friend, but she also holds a great amount of magical power and position in the school.**

 **This chapter is another round in the Academy wars and this is the chapter where you learn about what Rika (Erika) is capable of.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _At the Courtyard_

As usual Misaki was late.

Regardless she walked in a slow pace as she made her way to the stadium.

Just then she noticed two guys standing a few feet away from her.

They were laughing with each other like maniacs and kept on whispering something about every girl they saw walk by.

Misaki looked down at her attire and groaned inwardly.

She had picked the wrong day to wear her top that had its sleeves starting at her elbow. The parts of her bod consisting of her neck to the area beneath her collarbone was exposed. Not to mention if she bent down a part of her cleavage could be seen.

If they harassed her she couldn't even fight back with magic since they weren't Warriors.

And the Warriors code clearly states the a sorcerer or a summoner will be severely punished for harassing a civilian with their gift. However no one said physical fight wasn't allowed.

Even so it could be easily assumed that Misaki had used her magic to beat them since she looked so fragile.

Misaki groaned and tiptoed past them hoping to go unnoticed. But sadly things never went her way.

"Hooo," one of the guys whistled. He bent down his glasses and eyed her from top to bottom. "Hello pretty girl," he said and took a step forward with his hands in his pocket. His shirt was completely undone and revealed what must have been what he thought was his hard built chest. But to be honest Misaki thought even a demon looked more decent.

"And who might you be my pretty little doll?"

 _Pretty little doll?_ Where did guys even learn their poetry from?

Misaki continued to walk but was blocked by the other guy. She sighed out loud. This one was rather charming to look at but was equally a jerk. He was tall and blonde and what infuriated Misaki more was that he reminded her of that guy Takumi.

She waited patiently for them to finish. She looked around people saw her but continued to walk. Humans really were selfish creatures.

"You're gorgeous," the guy with the glasses cooed.

"I know a great pub," the tall guy remarked. He touched her shoulder and yanked her arm. Misaki tried to pull away but she didn't want to use her physical strength since it would create suspicion. "Don't be like that," the tall guy added in a husky voice. "I'll buy you a nice drink and then maybe we could get to know each other at a nice hotel," he brushed her arms and Misaki shivered. She was losing her temper and was about to step on his foot and use her magic to fly off, sut someone had come to her rescue.

Takumi had been just walking to the stadium minding his own business when he noticed Misaki surrounded by two guys. And they were...touching her?

Takumi walked as fast as he could.

A tall guy was making his way up her neck with his hand and Takumi practically batted his hand away.

He pulled Misaki towards him and she looked up at him wide eyed. God he loved those eyes!

"There you are sweetheart," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Misaki at first looked at him confused but when he glanced at the perverts she got the message.

Next it was Takumi's turn to be surprised.

She wrapped her arms around the collar of his black tunic and cape and pulled him closer. "Where have you been?" she pouted. Takumi bit back a choking sound.

He quickly composed himself and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry love, I got held back by something," he whispered to her as he leaned in closer. He thought she would drop the act but instead her eyes fell on his lips just like his did on her's.

"You're no couple," the guy with glasses growled.

"Yeah!" the tall guy agreed. "We've seen guys like you before. You pretend to save the girl but then take her for your own amusement!"

Misaki considered what they said. But then again she had known Takumi for a while now and he didn't seem like the type to play around with girls. The only girl she knew that had been harassed by him was herself. But something told her he was just playing around. Misaki felt his grip on her tighten. There was some sort of feeling in his eyes but Misaki couldn't exactly tell what it was.

Was he jealous?

"We're not faking," Misaki closed her eyes and faced the perverts.

But they didn't buy it. "Prove it," they retorted in unison. With one last look at Takumi she closed the gap between them.

Takumi was taken aback. He honestly was not considering this. He pulled her closer. "Not convincing enough," he lied but she regardless nodded and kissed him harder. She parted her lips slightly and Takumi took the chance to slip his tongue in. This time Misaki gasped and pulled back almost too fast. Her eyes met his and she self consciously placed her hair behind her ear.

When she tried to speak to the perverts they were long gone. "Sorry," she whispered half to herself.

"It's fine," Takumi claimed running a hand through his hair. It shone in the sunlight.

 _He really is handsome_ Misaki realized.

He caught her staring at him and she blushed and looked away.

"You're pretty when you blush," he smirked to himself and he linked her arm with his.

"What are you doing? She asked as she followed behind him.

"Wouldn't want you to run into more perverts," he reminded her.

She understood and followed quietly. When they entered the arena he spoke again. "Why didn't you fight back?" he inquired.

"My level of physical combat is a lot better than most people expect. Apparently I look fragile so people often underestimate me. If I had done something to them it would have created suspicion and Seiko's reputation would've gone down even more," she explained.

A strand of her hair was in front of her face and Takumi held the urge to tuck it back in. "You really care about your school. Why is that?" he asked again.

"It's where I grew up," she explained as her eyes softened and a smile touched her face. "I've been there since I was young. Master Jest has always made me feel home."

"He's like family," Takumi nodded in understanding.

"He _is_ family," she told him.

Takumi smiled. "You really love your master."

"No," Misaki began. He raised an eyebrow. "Well yes I love him but he's also family," Takumi stopped in his tracks.

"What are you saying?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Misaki turned to face him. Their arms still linked. "Master Jest," she began. "He's my grandfather."She finished and waited for him to respond.

"Usui-san," she tilted her head to the side. He chuckled at first but then all of a sudden it turned into a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Then furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No no no," Takumi held up his hands in defense. "I was laughing at my ignorance," he reassured her.

He smiled at her brightly. "Does anyone else from my school know," he asked.

Misaki thought for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe," she walked inside the gate. "My grandfather does like to brag about me a lot," she added.

"Is it because you're so gifted," he stalked behind her.

"Yes gifted," she mumbled. Takumi frowned. "Something wrong," he asked concerned.

"No," she shook her head and then walked towards her part of the arena. Takumi was about to walk back to his own when Misaki called out to him. "Usui-san" he frowned at the formality she placed. "Thank you," she smiled brightly at him then walked up the stairs leaving Takumi there smiling like an idiot.

 _I love you,_ he had told her.

"Does he?" Misaki inquired to herself before the sunlight engulfed her from the darkness.

 _At the Arena_

Rika paced back and forth after she heard the announcement. Where was Misa?

Today's challenge was made especially for girl and she was not ready to go in there. She needed some encouragement.

As if on cue Misaki walked in. She looked shocked for some reason when her eyes fell on the blonde guy Takumi. Of course she was shocked. That guy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Misaki," Rika called out. Misaki snapped out of her thought and smiled. Rika hadn't missed how Takumi had looked straight at Misaki at the mention of her name. Misaki caught him looking blushed and looked away.

Rika realized how she did that often. Could she possibly like him? Rika wondered to herself until Misaki snapped her out of it.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Look," Rika pointed at the illusions. From Hakusen Megumi. From Kokusen it was a girl named Aya. From Ouran it was Haruhi. From Miyabigaoka it was Chiyo. From YSA regular team it was Sakura and from the YSA level X team it was Rika. The challenge was called Beauty Harshness. All the girls had to charm the judges with their magic using their own special trick then the judges would give them their rankings from there. Highest ranking won ten points and the lowest won five.

"What's the problem?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know what to do?" she cried.

"Um you just use your magic," Misaki said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rika looked at her blankly then screamed. "NO," Misaki felt her hair fly back at the loud sound.

"My magic is hideous. Oh the judges will despise it. Then I'll have to drop out of the academy and live in the slums and become a who-" Slap! Rika stood there dumbfounded.

"You're so dramatic," Misaki brushed past her. "Just do what you do best!"

"Do what I do best" Rika mumbled to herself. She smiled brightly then got to the stage.

Haruhi and Megumi were the first to go. They each used their special tricks then received their rankings. Haruhi was ahead of Megumi but only by two points.

Next was the Aya girl from Kokusen Academy. Erika didn't even know what the magic was all she felt was a strong vibration until the judges gave her a full score. The audience was astonished. What did she even do? Was it some sort of hypnosis that they gave her a full score for?

Next was Sakura. She summoned one of her light spirits and created a huge fireworks display which placed her right behind the Aya girl.

Next was Chiyo Sakurai. Rika always assumed she was the shy kind of girl but then when she clapped her hands together and created a huge garden Rika was jaw dropped. She just boosted herself up before Sakura which meant Rika had to do even better.

When Chiyo returned to her seat Rika found something highly suspicious. She didn't seem like she used her full strength for some reason. Regardless Rika walked to the front of the stage then sighed. She looked back at Misa who flashed her an encouraging smile.

Rika exhaled. Her aura then surrounded her.

The men who once admired her were now freaking out.

Because she had transformed herself.

Her Hell's sorcery had been placed into action.

She raised her hands high and spawned a dark orb that she shot up in mid air. Millions of shimmering ice fragments showered from the sky.

The judges were left in awe. That move alone placed her at the top.

Ten points were placed next to her name as raised its ranking.

The crowd cheered and a smile of her own touched her face.

 **I finally gave you guys the kiss.**

 **Review, fave and follow.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Takumi Usui Walker

**Chapter 18**

 **Takumi Usui Walker**

 **This chapter is dedicated to our beloved Takumi since it's his birthday.**

 **Remember that one chapter about Misaki's past, this is similar to it.**

 **To all of my readers who wanted some drama will expect some in the very end of this short chapter.**

Takumi Usui Walker.

Throughout the eighteen years of his life Takumi always felt mocked by that name.

While most people were jealous of his heritage, Takumi Usui Walker felt haunted by it.

Why wouldn't he?

His mother was a love hungry woman, and his father was a low paid butler.

As for Takumi.

He was their illegitimate child.

Takumi walked past the pub as he ignored the women who fanned over him.

They hadn't realized he was a noble due to the plain tunic and pants he wore.

But if they had, Takumi knew they wouldn't have hesitated to throw themselves at him.

So no matter how he looked at it Takumi was always surrounded by this troublesome facade of woman.

He had always despised them.

But even so…

There was one woman he couldn't seem to even begin to dislike.

He had once told her he loved her but he knew now it was foolish.

He thought he could win her over with his charms and use her for his own entertainment, but he knew different now.

He was foolish to think of her as a personal toy.

It was ridiculous and he despised himself for it.

But now he knew better.

After the three months he had known her, he realized many things.

She was brave, smart, sly, mischievous, strong, beautiful, and slightly arrogant.

Before his feelings were just a mere thought but now he knew better.

He knew he was falling for her.

Yes falling as in he's not sure of he truly loves her or not.

But he knows that he does not wish to see her with another man.

That day when she kissed him, he felt as if all the taunting his brother and grandfather put him through were all worth it.

Because just for those fifteen second that kissed he felt alive.

He felt a strong need to keep on living.

It was just like her name that meant light.

He felt light coming inside of his own darkness.

Could this possibly be fate or destiny?

But Takumi was never the one to believe in such things.

Even so, this girl was changing all of that.

Aside from his childhood friends he never let anyone in.

But the more he saw her the more easier it got for him to let the world around him crumble.

Takumi looked up at the moonlight and ran a hand through his hair.

He sighed which caught the attention of a few girls.

They looked at him with hungry eyes and Takumi rolled his own.

As soon as Takumi turned on his heels to turn around he found himself grabbed by the shoulders by a girl. Takumi looked up at her as she sat him down on the park bench and got on his lap, with her legs on either side of him, straddling him.

"Hey handsome," the girl or woman he should say had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She wore a dress that was loose around her chest and revealed her cleavage.

"Want to go get a drink?" she asked running a hand through his hair. Takumi caught her hand calmly and placed her down.

When he got up to leave he was caught by another girl. She grabbed his shirt and unbuttoned the first one. "I bet I could give you the thing you desire the most," this one had violet hair and red eyes. She puckered her lips in an attempt to kiss him but Takumi managed to push her off.

This is why he hated woman.

"Oh some on don't be like that," another girl with red hair caught his arm. "My sex appeal is working on you isn't it," she pouted and then bit her lip seductively.

Takumi was about to say something but then familiar sweet voice saught his attention. "So you're _that_ type of guy," Takumi spun around at the voice immediately. His heart beat faster rapidly.

 _Oh no_!

Misaki.

She was as gorgeous as ever.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and there was nothing he wanted to do more than to let it all free and run a hand through them.

She glared at him.

Misaki was on a simple walk around the town. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Takumi. But after she saw him kissing countless girls much like he did to her, he was practically erased from her mind. What annoyed her more was that her eyes stung. And she didn't know why.

"Misaki…" he began as he held out a hand.

"It's Ayuzawa to you," she scowled. She looked at the other girls. Compared to them she was nothing.

Just when she thought she had Takumi all wrong she found this. She shook her head. "To think I kissed you," she mumbled. She looked up at him. "You're disgusting," she said before she stormed away.

"Wait," Takumi called out but only to be grabbed by the girls.

"Oh please let her go," the blonde one sneered.

"Yeah," added the red one. "We can give you a lot more than she can offer."

"Yeah listen to your girlfriends," Misaki sneered before she ran.

Takumi yanked his hands away and ran after her.

She didn't know why but there were tears streaming down her face.

Why did she care so much?

Why did it matter who he was?

Before Misaki could enter the forest she found herself grabbed by strong arms.

Takumi spun her around. Just for a second amber collided with emerald.

Takumi cupped her cheeks as she kicked and punched to get loose, but he didn't even flinch. All he did was look at her in awe.

He leaned closer and Misaki moved her face back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Until…

Misaki froze at his touch. He was...kissing her.

She protested but then something got in the way. Something told her to go for it.

So she did.

She kissed him back and it left her wanting for more.

He traced his tongue against her lower lip and she gasped.

He slid his tongue in and he explored her mouth.

Slowly she explored his.

They were soon out of breath, and looked at each other.

"I love you," he breathed.

 _ **What?**_

 **Oh! So what did you think?**

 **I know sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **But I'm sure you like it right?**

 **Review.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Confessions

**Chapter 19**

 **Confessions**

 **Fairly short chapter.**

 **But it's got the thing that you all desire the most in this fanfic.**

 **Fluff between Misaki and Takumi.**

 **This is the chapter where Takumi confesses his feelings for Misaki, and what Misaki's reply is to that. Will she accept him? Or will she break his heart?**

 **The italicized parts are flashbacks. The regular font is present time.**

 **Enjoy~**

Misaki sat there with an impassive expression as she watched the fighters in the arena. Today's challenge was a hard core game of hide and seek. Find all your opponents and attack them, the player with the least amount of attacks receives the lowest ranking, while the player who found the most prays wins the highest ranking.

From YSA X team, Shou had taken the pleasure of participating, while from the regular team it was Yukimura.

She prayed that he would be fine. She had told Shou to go easy on him, but being the wise guy he was he probably would have attacked all his opponents the same way.

Misaki shifted her gaze to the other players. It seemed like Tora was the one participating from Miyabigaoka. From Ouran it was Kyoya Otori. From Kokusen it was Ishimoto Eien. From Hokusai the participant was a boy named Ryu. She knew him well personally. In fact he was a friend of hers for a while now. He waved at her on his from the field and she waved back.

She was going to mouth good luck but when she saw the aura surrounding Takumi she froze. Memories of that night came back to her.

" _I love you," he confessed._

 _What?_

 _She let go of him. There it was again. That feeling of betrayal and pain. She didn't want to go through something like that._

" _What's wrong?" he asked as he reached out to stroke her hair._

 _But Misaki stepped back with her teeth bared._

 _Takumi frowned but then calmed himself. "If you don't tell me what's wrong how can we make things work?"_

 _Misaki blinked the tears that stung her eyes. This wasn't like her. So why was she being so fragile._

 _Before she knew it a tear gushed out. She felt Takumi brush it away. "Please don't cry," he almost begged. She dared not to meet his eyes. "It hurts me to see you cry," he told her as he pulled her closer. She flinched at his touch. "Even though you look pretty when you cry, you're much more beautiful when you smile."_

 _Takumi pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair. She buried her face in his chest and he felt her loosen up and fist his shirt._

" _Why do you run away from me?" he asked softly._

 _No response._

" _Are you afraid?" he urged her._

 _He felt her nod her head. He continued on. "Are you afraid that I'll hurt you?" She nodded again. Takumi Pursed his lips slightly. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked. There was a pause then she shook her head._

 _Takumi relaxed. He pulled back and lifted her chin to make her look at him. He avoided his gaze, and blushed slightly. "Then there's no reason for you to be afraid at all," he reassured her as he kissed her head. For a moment he stood there with his lips pressed against her skin. But he eventually pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and gave her a loving smile._

 _Misaki finally decided she had enough of it. He had a beautiful smile that reached his eyes. She didn't wish to break it for him._

" _You shouldn't love me," she told him._

 _Takumi froze. His hands fell off her shoulders and rested at his side. "Why?" he managed to ask._

 _Misaki had her head bowed and her bangs covered her eyes. He couldn't tell what her expression was but he knew she was somewhat upset._

" _You'll only end up getting hurt if you're with me," she told him. He paid no heed and grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. Right over his heart._

" _Can you hear it?" he asked. At first she was surprised by the glare he gave her. But then soon she regained from her shock and listened to the rhythm of his heart. "It's fast," she said with an impassive tone._

" _You're making it fast," he confessed. She looked up at him. "Isn't that the main symptom of love?" he urged forward. His emerald eyes pierced into her amber ones. "When people fall in love, their hearts beat faster when they're with the person they love, does it not?"_

 _Misaki didn't respond._

" _Do you not trust me?" he asked._

" _It's not that," Misaki almost yelled._

 _She looked up at him with a glare and yanked her arms away. "Like I said you shouldn't fall for me because you'll only end up getting hurt," she scowled. "My life isn't simple. If you stay with me you'll only feel nothing but sadness and pain in the end."_

" _I beg to differ," he said nonchalantly. "I know you can make me happy." He reached out for her but she batted his hands away._

" _No I can't make you happy," she argued. Then she turned away with the tears that once more threatened to fall. "So for your own sake please don't follow me._

 _With that the raven haired girl ran. Faster than she had ever run before. She didn't dare look back. Because she knew if she did she wouldn't want anything more than to run into his arms._

Misaki tore her eyes from him.

Takumi was awfully quiet. When he saw her this morning he didn't even bother saying hello.

Usually he wouldn't have said something mocking or obnoxious.

But seeing his aura now, she knew he was sulking. He really did love her. But she couldn't return the favor. If she did it would only cost him his own life.

She had never had a lover before but she was confident about their fate.

Everyone who loved her always paid a heavy price in the end. People often told her she had nothing to do with their suffering, but she didn't wish to believe it. She had enough people loving her already who will suffer one day somehow. She didn't need anyone else to be consumed by agony.

She focused on the match when the crowd went silent.

"Is he trying to get himself attacked," someone asked. Misaki looked up at Shou.

The field had changed into a small city. Shou stood on the top of a library roof that was hundred feet above his opponents heads.

Show was one of the best summoners in the land. He had spirits that were not to be reckoned with. He summoned three spirits. This was a skill only a few people could pull off. You had to be very strong to do it. One by one they all appeared, winds surrounding them in the forms of tornadoes. That's right. Shou was a wind summoner. One by one the pirates lunged forward and attacked all the opponents including Yukimura with a gust of wind. All except for Ouran Kyoya fell back.

Misaki watched as Kyoya and Shou brawled against each other for a while in combat mode. Once in awhile they would both summon spirits to help them out. In the end, Shou ended the fight with a one last gust of wind before time was called.

YSA was at second rank but Misaki knew they would make it to the top. One way or another.

For today the fight was over. Tora approached the stage with a scowl.

"Don't worry you'll do better next time," Chiyo his fiancee wrapped her arms around his neck as she reassured him. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips before sitting down. Misaki found herself smiling as well. Unconsciously she looked at Takumi who had an unreadable expression. His eyes were full of some sort of longing. He looked at her. For a second their eyes met before Misaki looked away in guilt. She felt him look at him still but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

In the end the day was over and Misaki walked away from the arena, letting Takumi's eyes see through her soul.

 **Meh.**

" **Love. Relationships. Why do we get caught up by such feelings? They're all such vexing feelings." - Takumi Usui Walker.**

 **What did you all think?**

 **Was it fluffy enough?**

 **I nearly cried after reading it, so I think it was well.**

 **Review, fave and follow.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Like auntie like neice

**Like auntie like niece**

 **I'm back with an update that I hope you guys will all enjoy.**

 **It has just caught my attention that this is the 20th chapter of my fanfic.**

 **Thank you so much to all the people who have supported this story because without you this fanfic would still have been just a thought.**

 **For those of you who were upset with Misaki rejecting Takumi, have I got a surprise for you.**

 **You'll see exactly what I mean by the end of this or the next chapter.**

 **Also some of you have been questioning me about Rika, and well she's actually Erika san from Maid Latte. Rika is just her nickname.**

 **I'm pretty sure I clarified that, but here you have it. Hope that cleared things up a bit.**

 **For now enjoy~**

Takumi silently walked along the riverside through the cold night.

But he immediately regretted looking at the water, because all he could think about was _her_.

Misaki.

Her name kept on ringing in his head.

That night he confessed to her right near this river, but only to have his heart broken in the end.

She loved him. Well...at least he thought she did. But he knew she definitely liked him. Otherwise why else would she blush when he got close to her. What other reason could there be for her to cry after he told her how he felt.

What was she afraid of?

What was she hiding?

Why did he have to feel so strongly towards her, when he knew his family wouldn't allow it?

Takumi was pulled out of his thoughts when something tugged on his pants.

He looked down to find a child looking up at him with wide eyes that reminded him of…

"Hey mister!" The child chirped and Takumi bent down on one knee to her level. "Are you lost?" He asked, to which she only shook her head.

He patted her head when he felt her shake slightly. "Then what can I help you with?" He asked gently.

The child remained silent for a moment then smiled. Takumi arched an eyebrow. "Actually I was wondering if I could help you," she gave him a toothy grin and he smirked.

"Help me with what," he didn't want to admit it but this child was indeed amusing.

"You looked upset so I wanted to help," the child said innocently.

"Why?"

"Well," the little girl scratched her head then blushed. "It's because my auntie taught me to help people whenever they're in need of it. Whether they want it or not."

It took him a while to comprehend but he nodded in understanding. "How are you going to help me?" he asked getting back up.

"Talking helps," the little girl said excitedly as Takumi picked her up and sat her down on a bench next to the river. He sat down next to her and folded his arms.

"I'm having trouble with a girl who-" he was cut off by the girls reaction. For some reason there were flowers blooming around her. She squealed in delight, and Takumi swore of someone saw them they would misunderstand and say he was causing trouble for the kid.

"Oh my goodness," the girl jumped up and down. "A prince looking for his princess. Rome looking for his Juliet. I have been waiting for this to come true my whole life."

"What?" Takumi asked. The girl sat back down and scooted closer to him. "Are you in love?" Takumi slowly nodded. Where were this girl's parents?

"Doe she love you?" the little girl asked. Takumi shrugged and the girl frowned.

Takumi was about to speak again when the little girl cut him off. "Does she blush when you speak to her?" Takumi nodded. "Does she scowl at you a lot?" Takumi nodded again. "Does she pretend to hate you?" Takumi chuckled at how accurate the girl was.

"She sounds like my aunt," the girl mumbled.

Takumi cocked his head to look at her. This girl looked awfully familiar. She had light amber eyes, and teal hair with pigtails. The girl looked up at him and smiled bright. "But yes she definitely loves you!"

Takumi smiled at how assured he felt even though this was coming from a child.

"How can you tell?" he asked out of curiosity.

"My aunt does the very thing and I know she's in love because I saw her right a song about him the other day." The little girl was smiling at some memory she was remembering.

"Your aunt rights songs?" Takumi asked looking at the river. The night was young and he had no intention of staying out past that time.

"Yes she does," The little girl bounced of her seat. "She loves music. She can even sing and play instruments like the piano. She's also a great artist and an amazing warrior."

Takumi simply smiled and thought back to Misaki.

He wondered what she was doing right now. He just wanted to see her face really badly.

The competition was coming to its last trial rounds next week. After that the battle round would begin.

So they didn't get to see each other unless they were in the arena. The two schools no longer trained together either.

"Ruri," for a second Takumi thought he was daydreaming at the familiar voice but when it repeated itself over and over again he knew this was real.

The little girl glanced up at Takumi. She was Ruri. "I must get going," she said bowing. "That's my aunt calling me," she shouted over her shoulder as she waved at him.

Takumi squinted slightly to see past the dark. There she was. Her raven hair flew against the wind and her amber eyes lit up as her niece made her way into her arms.

This is why she looked so familiar. Because the little girl was Misaki's niece.

 _ **The next day**_

Takumi yawned as he stood outside the ballroom.

Kaon was participating in some sort of cultural event and the Miyabigaoka elite group had dragged him with them.

This event occurred every decade. Girls below the age of twenty all over the kingdom came to participate. It was called Joshi Champion. An event for girls. It was like a talent show for girls only.

The ones below that age of thirteen participated the the Junior Joshi Championships. The winner was crowned the decade princess. The ones aged from thirteen to nineteen participated in the regular championships. The winner was declared the queen of the decade.

Unlike the academy wars it lasted for only one day.

Two hours for the juniors, and two hours for the seniors.

"Hurry up," Son's screams dragged Takumi out of his thoughts. She was nagging her servants again. That girl was really a spoiled brat.

"Hey it's the prince," a little girl came over to Takumi and he smiled at her brightly. It was Ruri.

"Hello," he greeted her. He wasn't fond of kids, but since she was Misaki's niece it practically forced him to be kind to her.

"Hey mister are you here to see me perform?' she asked clapping her hands.

"See you perform?" he mimicked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be in the junior championships."

"Oh really," Takumi asked fascinated.

"Mmm hmm."

"Ruri," Yukimura trailed behind her, and Takumi didn't miss the tears in his eyes. That's when it hit him. The similar features. These two were siblings. Hich meant Yukimura was Misaki's nephew.

Soon Sakura, Kuga, Kano, Shizuko, Aoi, Shou, Yuuji, and Rika appeared. He almost missed the annoying Hinata.

"Ruri let's get you ready," Sakura tugged on her hand. Yukimura cried as he followed his sister. The only thing that bothered Takumi was the fact that the person he desired to see the most wasn't there.

 _ **Later**_

The announcer welcomed everyone and the all clapped. Somehow Takumi's group of friends ended up sitting next to the YSA group much like the way they did in the Academy Wars.

The announcer was the guy from USA. Tadashi, Takumi believed was his name. Takumi was zoned out during the majority of the rules but what caught his attention was this.

"The winner of the senior championships will be determined by a match between our current decade princess and the senior that gathers the most points."

"I wonder who the current decade princess is," Chiyo asked.

"You'll see," Aoi said with a smirk. He fistpumped Kuga.

"Now then why don't we meet our current decade princess, and our current decade queen."

The crowd cheered as a blond lady appeared on stage. She cast out her arms wide as a phoenix spirit flew up into the sky. This lady was a summoner like Takumi himself.

Her spirit shot flames into the air that diminished into tiny sparkles that amazed the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman a round of applause for ther highness Miyazono." Some of the man howled loudly as they saw her appearance. She wore a dress that revealed her cleavage a bit too much and reached down to her knees. It was clearly a seductive dress, but Takumi wan't like the other fools. Unless the dress was on Misaki of course.

Speaking of whom…

"And now let us introduce our one and only decade princess…"

The crowd was already cheering. This girl must be something. "Misaki Ayuzawa," Takumi jaw dropped when he heard the name.

A swirl of ice and wind came into the stage and created a statute of the castle of the goods. The wind cleared and there stood Misaki as beautiful as ever. Takumi didn't think he would ever see her in anything but black but here she stood in a gorgeous midnight blue dress that went down to her knees in the front and to her ankles in the back. She wore a pair of black leggings with knee high silver boots. Her circlet shone as bright as her eyes as the stone on her forehead winked back at the audience. She had the top half of her hair tied back, and wore long black gloves, with silver bracelets. When the wind flew her hair back, Takumi took in the pendant she always wore, with matching black diamond earrings.

Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her.

"She's the princess," Kaon scowled. Aoi and Kuga snickered.

"Misai really is talented" Sakura squealed.

"Indeed," Hinata said as he got up and clapped.

Talented and beautiful.

Takumi would definitely make her his.

 **So here you have it.**

 **Isn't Misaki lovely.**

 **I know I love her.**

 **Review. Fave and Follow.**


	21. Chapter 21 - History

**Chapter 21**

 **History**

 **Hello! I'm back. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep on writing these two stories. The stories being A fantasy world, and A scientific love story.**

 **I really appreciate the support you guys give me.**

 **I really love this archive.**

 **I felt like I received some oscar when I saw all your positive reviews.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

 **A lot about Misaki's family comes in here.**

 **Enjoy~**

Takumi sat there stunned.

Just how many things did he not know about her.

He could only sit there dumbfounded as she waved at all her fans and disappeared from the stage.

"Whoa! Talk about beauty," he heard someone behind him say.

"Please, I can do much better," a female spoke next. Takumi glanced behind him to see who it was but there was no one there.

The audience around him all of a sudden began to cheer loudly. Takumi glanced at the platform in front of their seating area, two soldiers were putting a large table there with two seats. The blonde woman from before made her to one of the seats. She blew kisses at a few people as she made her way to her seat. Some of the men howled.

"I still can't believe that's Yukimura's mom," Sakura squealed. "Even though I've known him my whole life." It was true. Yukimura and Ruri looked nothing like their mother, who was a very pretty blond woman. They did however receive her brown eyes.

"No wonder Ruri wants to be the Decade princess. She wants to follow in her mom's footsteps." Sakura sighed as she remembered how cute Ruri was when she had dressed her up that morning.

"No," Sakura glanced at Kuga who sat there with an amused expression. He was looking at some of the girls and for some reason that bothered Sakura. "I think she was following her aunt."

The crowd all of a sudden went wild again. When Sakura looked at the platform she understood why.

Misaki arrived in her beautiful blue dress and she earned a whole bunch of cheers from the crowd. Thought unlike Maria she wasn't as affectionate towards her friends.

"This is boring," she grumbled as she sat next to Maria, who only chuckled and took a strand of Misaki's hair in her hands.

"But you should be proud of yourself," the blonde woman said gently.

Misaki scoffed at that. "Right...proud," she looked behind her to where her friends were. They all waved at her and she managed a smile.

But just when Misaki thought this wasn't going to be so bad, a vixen arrived to ruin the day.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Queen of Demons," an obnoxious high pitched voice snickered. Misaki could feel the ginger blonde person behind her fan herself elegantly. Misaki threw her head back and groaned.

"Not this bitch again," she almost smiled when the person growled.

"Hey! I'm right here you mince," the high pitch voice couldn't get more obnoxious. Misaki shrugged and got up. She whirled around to face the annoying brat. "Asuka," Misaki said with a fake smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure to for the Queen of Phantoms," Misaki chirped. Asuka was a student at Kokusen Academy whose mascot was a phantom. Since she was their strongest female, it made sense to call her the Queen of Phantoms. Kind of like how Misaki earned her name.

"About time you asked," Asuka claimed as she began to fan herself again. "I'm going to enter," she said with her chin up. "And you're going to lose," she pointed the fan at Misaki and began to walk away. "My mother always was much prettier than yours. I'm going to win today to prove that." The audience booed at her remark. "Burn!" Some of them yelled.

She laughed obnoxiously again. Misaki clenched her fists at the mention of her mother.

So she decided to do her own obnoxious laugh but judging by the audience's reaction it turned out to be rather cute. "Funny," Misaki began as she looked up at the flag of womanhood. "That's the same exact thing your mother told mine for their con test and yet here we are thirty years later." Misaki paused and for once smiled proudly. "With me as the daughter of the first Decade queen and you as the daughter of a sorry excuse of a…" Misaki turned around to face Asuka. She wagged her finger around dramatically and pretended to think. "A...brothel queen?"

She looked at Asuka innocently and the audience erupted into excitement. Misaki smiled slyly and Asuka did the same as they moved back a few steps from each other. Their eyes remained locked as a few people came and put a round table between the two girls. Two chairs were put across from each other. Misaki noticed Yuuji and Shou come towards her. Two boys from Kokusen did the same. Misaki and Asaka sat down across from each other.

Yuuji runned Misaki's shoulder as Shou gave her wrist a slight yank to awaken it properly.

"If I win," Asuka said as she placed her elbow on the table. "You forefeet from this contest."

Misaki smirked. "Afraid I'd best you," she batted her eyelashes and Asuka merely laughed. "I have no reason to be afraid."

Misaki linked her hand with Asuka's, who was already attempting to pin Misaki's arm down. "Don't you want to know what I want?" Misaki asked batting her eyelashes.

Asuka smirked. "You're dreaming." The two girls struggled to pin each other down. "Besides my body gives me an advantage in winning," something inside Misaki snapped as she tried to pin Asuka's arm. Hell. She could even break it.

"Uh uh," Asuka shook her head mockingly. "Don't be so sad that your body is underdeveloped." Haruka's arm had Misaki's arm pushed down halfway. If it touched the table than it was game over for her.

Misaki noticed a glint in Asuka's eyes as she struggled to pin her arm down. They were glowing. Could it be that…

Misaki laughed to herself when she understood what was going on?

"What?' Asuka sneered through her gritted teeth. Misaki only laughed harder. "If I win…" she hissed. "You have to...admit how...weak you...really are." Asuka gasped and Misaki took the opportunity to pin her arm down. Misaki raised her arms and laughed. She could hear her friends in the background.

She got up and looked at Asuka who was scowling.

"So that's how you've been able to beat me in the past," Misaki walked around the table. "You used your magic to weaken my mind strength. I should've known you couldn't in on your own."

She walked around the table and out her arms on either side of Asuka's chair. She bent her face down and the two girls just remained there in silence for a while. Giving each other cold looks.

Takumi watched from his seat. He had smiled the whole time. Misaki was really one of a kind. He didn't expect her to be the daughter of Minako Ayuzawa, the first decade queen. She was also one of the elite council members who were the glue of the king's government. There were six in total and Misaki's mother was ranked third. In addition the woman was also one of the top warriors in the kingdom when she was still attending an academy. Takumi wanted to believe that her mother was the reason Misaki was who she is today. But he knew it was because of her own talents. She was her own person.

Misaki and Asuka finally cracked a smile. Misaki removed her arms and Asuka got up.

The aura around them was so strong that it even shook the platform they stood on. The power was really something.

The two girls stopped shaking the platform and walked past each other. But as they both began to prepare for their next moves the stopped and glanced over their shoulder.

"You're going down."

 **Sorry if the chapter's short. My exams next week and I have a ton of work to do.**

 **I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. And to make it clear Misaki and Asuna were arm wrestling.**

 **Asuna is going to appear in this fanfic as a cliche character.**

 **Can you guys guess what? If you can guess it right, I'll write you a one shot.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	22. Chapter 22 - And the Decade Princess is

**Chapter 22**

 **And the Decade Princess is**

 **One more exam left and then I'm free!**

 **As soon as my exams are over I'll do my best to update everyday until July 4 since I will be on vacation afterwards.**

 **I will try my best to update in my country but the internet is really expensive there.**

 **So please remain patient with me.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far and I highly encourage you all to check out my other fanfics A Scientific Love Story, and my latest fic A Love of Light and Dark, which I'm so proud of. It has 22 followers in just five chapters. For me that's a lot.**

 **I hope you guys will help me as I move forward.**

 **Also A Scientific Love Story is going to be a rather short story.**

 **It will have 25-30 chapters.**

 **A Fantasy World will have up to forty chapters.**

 **A Love of Light and Dark will have no more than 20 chapters. (Mostly because the romance happens really fast). Plus the plot is simple.**

 **As for my fantasy and sci-fi story they're relatively complex, which is why it'll take a long time for them.**

 **Anyway for now enjoy this latest chapter.**

Misaki clapped her hands together for the ten year old girl that had just performed a traditional dance.

It was well done, but Misaki couldn't find herself to smile.

Her moment with Asuka had ruined her mood completely for the day. They had just had a challenge in front of all these people. And Misaki was arrogant enough to say she would win.

Now if she lost it would completely humiliate her in front of everyone.

Misaki gritted her teeth and groaned.

"Stop sulking," Misaki glanced at Maria and huffed to herself.

"I'm not sulking," Misaki muttered under her breath.

Maria sighed and turned to Misaki. She lifted up her finger and flicked Misaki on the forehead. Hard.

"Ow," Misaki growled. She stood up immediately. "Why'd you do that?"

Maria merely smriked. "If you keep lying there's plenty more from where that came from," Maria smirked as Misaki sat back down and crossed her arms. But her anger soon melted away when a little girl with pigtails made her way to the stage.

Misaki felt her eyes softening and her hands began to clap on their own. She tried her best to make sure her rhythm was the same for all participants.

Ruri made her way to the center of the stage. She held her silver flute in her hand.

Misaki laced her fingers together and her heart was skipping a beat. Her niece had been practicing day and night. Today all that hard work was going to pay off.

Ruri brought the flute to her mouth and softly blew on the tone hole.

Misaki gasped.

Before the tournament Ruri had asked Misaki on how to play certain notes. But she never thought those pieces would add up to one of the greatest musical pieces of all time. It was written by Leucrose; a wizard who applied magic to his music to touch the hearts of his listeners. His pieces would be played in any instrument. They did not have to be for one single musical device.

Misaki sat there in awe. The stadium had gone quiet and she could hear a few sobs.

Ruri was only eight years old. Yet she had brought tears upon most of the people. You didn't see talent like that every day.

The music came to a stop and Misaki quickly brushed her own tears away.

Before she stood up and clapped. She didn't care if everyone thought this was due to favoritism. All she knew was that she was proud of her niece.

She glanced sideways. Maria was sobbing at her daughter's accomplishment. Ruri bowed and left the stage.

"Okay ladies and gentleman," Tadashi grabbed everyone's attention. "That was our last contestant for the decade princess award. But we're not done yet. A decade ago our current decade princess did the same thing. Her beauty and gentleness too had brought the audience to tears. Wouldn't it be great to let out heart flutter against that beauty again?" Tadashi smirked as the audience turned their attention solely on Misaki. Misaki gulped slightly. SHe glanced behind her at her friends. They seemed a bit surprised at first but then…"YEA! COME ON MISA! DO IT! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Misaki was taken aback. Why did it always have to be about her?

She shook her head but then the audience began to whine. "COME ON," people yelled loudly.

"DON'T BE SHY. YOU'LL DO GREAT!" Misaki looked at Maria nervously for help, but that was pointless.

When she realized there was no winning Misaki got up and walked down the aisle to the stage. Loud cheers soon followed.

Meanwhile…

Takumi beamed to himself like an idiot as he saw Misaki walk to the center of the stage.

A little page boy came up to her and whispered something. Misaki seemed puzzled but then soon put her blank expression on and said something to him in return.

The page boy bowed to her and left.

He expected her to stand at the center of the stage but instead she disappeared inside a tunnel.

Takumi wondered what she was up to.

The stage began to turn dark. A spotlight appeared at the center. The center of the stage floor slid wide open and then a silver piano came up from the bottom.

There was a piano but where was the player.

A soft sound filled the stage. Takumi learned where Ruri learned how to play the flute. From her aunt of course.

Takumi expected her to walk in with the flute in her mouth but instead it was in a magical manner.

Misaki floated on top of a wave of water as the flute remained connected to her lips. But what amazed Takumi more was her attire. Her dress was a two piece, The top hugged her body tight and went down to her abdomen. But her skirt managed to cover up her belly. It covered her left leg but revealed her left on from her mid thigh to below. She wore a beautiful spiky necklace around her neck and bangles filled hr hand. Her earing were the same as ever. Long dagger shaped earrings that went down to her shoulders.

The water wave came down and soon Misaki's body began to glow. Thank goodness for the light or Takumi would have had to stab all the men's eyes out for staring at Misaki as her clothes spun around her. The light disappeared and Misaki stood in a beautiful cheongsam that was balck and went down to her mid thighs. It was a bit short and revealed her legs but Takumi still thought she looked cute.

Her mask lay on her head and a gust of wind carried her to the piano.

Takumi leaned forward a bit and Misaki fingers began to dance across the tiles. She played beautifully and elegantly and Takumi knew he wasn't the only one who thought an angel had fallen from the sky.

The beautiful piece reminded Takumi of when he was younger. He would spend his day playing the violin when he was one with all his studies. He wondered if he could ever get her to play with him.

Imagining Misaki by his side as they created music made his heart skip a beat.

The music came to a stop and the audience rose to clap. It was so loud that it was pretty obvious that they had enjoyed Misaki's performance.

Tadashi came to the stage. "That's our princess for you," he gave her a dramatic bow and she giggled.

"Now ladies and gentleman it is the end of the first half of this day," Tadashi said with a serious tone. Everyone knew what was coming next. The contestants made their way to the stage. They stood in a line and Ruri stood in the middle. It was good thing Maria and Misaki couldn't vote. Or everyone would have assumed this was all due to favoritism.

"The judges have decided," Tadashi continued. The little page boy from before came out of the shadows. He was carrying a tiara on a pillow. Misaki gently picked it up and made her way to the girls.

She stood in front of them and let Tadashi continue.

"And the Decade Princess is…" Takumi waited and was slightly excited to hear who it was going to be.

"Ruri Yukimura," the audience cheered and Takumi smiled as Ruri threw herself at Misaki.

Misaki placed the tiara on her niece and giggled.

An illusion appeared behind them.

It had the picture of a few young girls. But the one that intrigued him the most was the one with short raven hair and amber eyes.

Takumi squinted a little closer and recognized the young girl as Misaki. She looked like she must have been at least ten in that picture.

Cute! Takumi thought.

A picture of Ruri appeared next to Misaki's.

"Ladies and gentleman our new Decade Princess." Loud cheers followed.

Seeing Ruri make Misaki happy like this, Takumi wondered if he could ever do the same.

 **I'm honestly getting bored by this story at this point.**

 **And I wrote it.**

 **After the Academy War ends there will be a plot twist where I'll introduce the main villain of the story.**

 **Remember I'm a huge emotional anime fan**

 **So you can expect a lot of sadness in this fanfic. But rest assure Takumi and Misaki will end up together, but I can't say much about their ending.**

 **Bear with me for a while.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Demons and Phantoms

**Chapter 23**

 **Demons and Phantoms**

 **Exams are finally over!**

 **I'm free at last!**

 **I'm going to be a high school next year. Which is why I'll try to finish my fanfics by next year.**

 **According to Violet167 and all the other writers who are in college, it is super stressful so they hardly have any time to write.**

 **I don't know about stories but I'll most definitely keep posting one shots into this archive.**

 **Who knows I might even find a new obsession and post stories there too.**

 **But I will forever be in love with Maid sama archive since it was my first.**

 **Anyway unlike Ruri's competition Misaki's will be a few chapters long. Following that there will be the chapter where Misaki and Takumi work things out between themselves so stay tune for that ;)**

 **Shoutout to Minimise 123, Lucy Usui, and Kitsune Pl for following. Also to anyone who favorited and followed. I wish I could name you individually but I'm not sure how to figure out who followed or favorited for each chapter.**

 **For now enjoy~**

The loud cheers continued to howl as Misaki made her way up the steps.

She could only smile and wave as she walked past a swarm of fanboys and girls.

The line of boys that admired her was growing day by day. She really wished it would stop though. More fans meant more expressions of gratitude, and Misaki did not have the patience to do that for a thousand guys individually.

Misaki was greeted by a smiling Maria when she made it up to the center stage. Mari reached out to brush Misaki's hair out of her face. "You're hair is wet," she said gently. "At least you look pretty with wet hair." She giggled and Misaki smiled.

"That's our girl," Misaki turned her attention to her friends sitting among the audiences. At first Misaki was sure that she wouldn't win this contest, even if she was the Decade Princess. But hearing her friends cheering her on, Misaki smiled at her new confidence. She would win to make them proud.

But before she sat down she caught a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. He seemed like he was in a state of awe. Misaki blushed to the roots of her hair. Would it really be all that bad to fall in love with someone? No. That's not the question she should ask herself. It's would it really hurt to show him she loves him? Because even though it took a while Misaki knew by now she felt something for that guy. They didn't speak much but it was just through the little interactions they had every now and then that Misaki knew that he wanted her; and it wasn't in the lustful way like most of the guys. It was as if he truly adored her and wanted to make her happy.

Misaki ran a hand through her wet hair as she realized how cruel it was for her to reject him. But would he still want her, even after how much she had hurt him?

It was ridiculous how one no could hurt someone so badly.

Misaki glanced back at him. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away. Misaki turned around and beamed to herself. It was like the tables turned. It was now him trying to avoid eye contact.

Tadashi began with the announcements again. "Ladies and gentleman, it is finally that time of the day. It is time to see who will be our third Decade Queen."

The crowd cheered and some of them even began to chant.

"MISAKI!"

"ASUKA!"

"AKIRA!"

"KAAN!"

"RENKA!"

"ERIKA!"

"Erika?" Misaki arched an eyebrow and looked behind her. Her redheaded friend was nowhere to be soon.

"Where is she?" she mouthed to Yuuji and Shou. Yuuji winked at her. She glared at him. He chuckled and then waved his finger around telling her to turn around.

Misaki was confused at first. But when the platform rose and seven girls came out of the stage she gasped. Her so called "friend" was wearing a beautiful two piece gold dress. The top was tied back with laces and exposed her back and part of her stomach. The skirt had two slits on the side and exposed her thighs. Erika even had a scarf wrapped around her arms. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun. The dress was embroidered with beautiful crystals. It was definitely a new dress.

She lifted her hand to wave at Miskai, but retreated it when Misaki threw her a death glare. Her aura made Maria chuckle.

Tadashi introduced the girls on the platform. The audience had only clapped for the girls but when it was time to introduce Miskai and Erika they began to howl. Both girls shook their heads. They would never know what made them stand out more than everyone else.

Misaki got up as the judges beckoned her to come down to the platform. Rika waved at her but gave her a shaky smile as Misaki gave her a death glare. Rika hugged Misaki and Misaki frown turned upside down. Tadashi clapped his hands together.

"Alright ladies! Here are the rules for this years challenge!" The challenges for the Decade Queen changed every year. Usually there was a trial round set up in three different stages. Winner of each stage moved onto the final round where three girls faced each other in a battle royale.

Last one standing won the entire game and was crowned the Decade Queen. A banquet would soon follow in their honor where the king and queen of the kingdom would arrive to congratulate them.

"Alright then folks. Let's see what fate has in store for our ladies."

With that an illusion appeared in midair. There were six different pictures. One of each girl. The men whistled at Misaki's picture where her lips were parted and she was looking at everyone over her shoulders. Her hair was flying across her face. It was seductive. Thank goodness it was only the face though. But compared to the other girls pictures Misaki was a nun.

Three lights appeared on the illusion. A dark pink, a dark blue, and a dark violet. The pink was for stage one, the blue was for stage two, and the violet was for stage three.

The pink light split into two. The lights roamed around the pictures of each girl until they came to a stop. "Stage one goes to Miss Kaon of Miyabigaoka and Misaa Renka of Ouran." The crowd cheered as the two girls faced each other with sly smirks.

The blue light was the one to split next. It roamed around four girls faces until it came to a stop. '

"Whoa! Stage two goes to YSA's Miss Erika and Kokusen Asuka." Misaki looked at Erika worriedly. She was strong but she was fighting Asuka who was also very strong.

Erika patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Misaki tried to smile back but it didn't come.

"Stage three goes to out last two ladies, Ms. Misaki of YSA, and Ms. Akira of Hokusen." Misaki and Erika exchanged a bow. There was no need for any harshness between them since they were both friends.

"I always wondered which one of us was stronger," Akira said with her finger on her chin. As if she were in deep thought.

"Hmm," Misaki said copying her. She crossed her arms and looked around. "Why don't we find out?"

"Now one more thing," the girls turned their attention to Tadashi. "We have a slight change of rules this year." Misaki's eyes widened. She was not informed of this. "Instead of heading straight to battle with each other you will have to clear a mini stage. It can be anything. A talent competition. An obstacle course. A beauty contest. The mini stage will be the same in every stage. The winner will get to set up a penalty for the loser as long as it's not against the rules."

The girl slowly nodded. Misaki wondered what Asuka would make Erika do if she lost. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ladies! You have one hour to get ready. Wear something appropriate for this stage. You will be allowed to change your outfits again for the final stage if you wish. For now choose your tactics carefully. Be sure to choose weapons that you can carry around easily. If you are a summoner you cannot use any more that three spirits. Are we clear?" The girls nodded.

"Well then I wish you all a good luck. See you in an hour." With that Tadashi left the stage and the girls soon followed.

Misaki bid farewell to Erika and headed off to the opposite direction. When she was inside the dark halls of the arena she ran into none other than the Queen of Phantoms.

"Well, well, well." Asuka wagged her head in a mocking manner. "It seems that I'll be going up against your so called best friend." Asuka began to fan herself. "I wonder how long she'll last before I crush her completely."

Misaki gave her a cold smirk. "By that you really mean how long until you cower away," Misaki retorted.

"Hmph," Asuka turned her head as she walked past Misaki. "This battle between the demons and phantoms will end today. Not to mention so will the unfinished business between our mothers. I will be the last one standing. Count on it. And when I win it'll be you who has to admit how weak they really are. After all you're the one who wasn't strong enough to save their little sister." Asuka laughed annoyingly.

Misaki lost it at that moment.

She turned out with her hands clenched into a fist. She aimed a blow at Asuka who froze in shock. But when she was a cm away from Asuka's face and hand grabbed her wrist.

Misaki gasped as she saw none other than Takumi holding onto her arm. He shook his head gently.

Misaki lowered her hand and yanked it away from him. "Typical. You leave your men to comfort you. And you said I was the whore."Asuka laughed again before walking away.

Misaki shot daggers at Takumi. "Why didn't you let me punch her?" She spat.

"If she had gotten hurt than you'd have gotten disqualified," he gently explained. Misaki glared at him but knew he was right. She looked away with her back to him.

"What happened to your sister?" Takumi asked. He regretted it when he saw her tense.

Memories of her little sister came back to her. That day Misaki truly was weak. She couldn't save her little sister.

"You don't have to-," Takumi began but Misaki cut him off.

"She died," Misaki told him. "Two years ago."

Silence fell between them. "How?" he asked.

"Murder," Misaki answered. Her hands began to shake. The face of the assassin came to her head. She had trusted him and he had betrayed her.

"Misaki" Takumi gently spoke before wrapping his arms around her. Misaki stood there frozen. "What are you-"

"Let it out," he cut her off as he buried her face into his chest. Of course he had seen the tears threatening to fall. And they did. Misaki let them out as she sobbed. One by one the tears drench his sweat. She felt him hesitate when he tried to kiss her. But Misaki let him. "You can." She told him.

She saw him smile as he kissed her forehead. She fisted his shirt into her hands as she blushed slightly.

He kissed her eyelids and dried of the tears covering her pretty face She was so strong and yet fragile. He looked into her eyes for a few second before glancing down at her lips. She closed them in consent and he beamed happily. He kissed her furiously. And she kissed him back with the same passion. She parted her lips slightly before letting him slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced in a rhythm.

Takumi turned them around and pushed her against the wall. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms ran along her bare arms before encircling around her waist. She moaned and the closeness between them.

He pulled back for air before kissing her jaw. "Say it," he breathed.

"Say what?" Misaki asked as she tried to regain her control over her mind. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Everyone knows that your deadly smart!" Takumi retorted. "You know exactly what I mean. You already know I love you. Isn't it about time that you tell me how you really feel?"

He kissed her throat before she cupped his face into her hands. "Misaki," he breathed out as she kissed his head.

"Hmm," was her vague responses.

"Say it," he said pleadingly.

Misaki went into deep thinking as he continued to pepper her neck with kisses. "I...I,"

"You what?" He asked urging her to continue.

"I d-don't...I don't hate you," she told him.

For a moment his lips lingered on her neck as he froze. Then all of a sudden he burst into laughter.

Misaki was beyond embarrassed. "Hey," she scolded him. Takumi wiped a tear away before patting her head. "I suppose that'll do for now," he told her. He leaned closer and whispered beside her ear, "But you have to tell me more at the banquet after you win."

Misaki pulled back. "How do you know I'll win?" She asked, He brought her into his arms and hugged her. "Because you're the only girl here that's a lot more than just looks."

"That's mean," she said scowling. He kissed her head the flicked it softly.

"Can't be helped. I only see you." He said before pecking her lips. "Now then," he took her hand into his before leading her to her personal dressing room. "Let's get you ready," although she shouldn't she let him lead her away.

One hour later…

Misaki fidgeted with the outfit she was wearing. Takumi had chosen a cheongsam for her but it only went down to her knees. It exposed her legs but they were covered by her high boots. A weapons belt crisscrossed around her waist. Takumi had filled them with small knives, and a whiplash. Misaki could summon weapons of her own anyway.

Takumi relaxed her shoulders. "Good luck," he told her. He was going to kiss her bus eh pushed him away when she saw her friends coming. "Misaki," Sakura waved. "And Walker san?" She was confused at why Takumi was there.

"Hello," he greeted before he smiled at Misaki once more and left. Misaki blushed as he winked at her.

"Ooooohhhh," Her friends cooed.

"What?" She asked them with a glare.

"Misa's in love," they all said in unison.

"Shut up," she yelled and greeted Erika.

Erika waved and the two girls soon left for the center stage.

When Tadashi blew the whistle they went inside with a deep inhale.

Misaki and Akira stood side by side on a large platform. The audience can see them through illusions.

As Misaki had prayed it was indeed an obstacle course.

While both girls tried to cross they attacked each other in order to slow down the other.

Despite Akira's attempts Misaki won. They were the first two to clear the mini stage.

"Miss Misaki, what is your penalty for Akira?" Tadashi asked.

Misaki smirked at Akira evilly who stepped back in fear. Misaki chuckled at her reaction. "Your penalty is that you can not use your magic," Misaki said smoothly.

"What?" Akira growled. "That's against the rules," she whined.

Misaki held up a hand. "I won't use mine either. This'll be a battle of combat," she explained. Akira relaxed slightly and Misaki nudged Tadashi to let them continue.

Misaki stood on one end and Akira on the other. Akira held out her sword and Misaki stood there frozen. She couldn't use her magic to summon a sword. She really should have listened to Takumi.

When the whistle blew Akira leaped towards Misaki but Misaki jumped up and grabbed onto a railing above her head before she flipped herself over and now stood on the railing. The audience was impressed.

Misaki drew out the whiplash Takumi had put on her weapons belt. She aimed at Akira and batted her sword away from her hand.

Misaki jumped off the railing and aimed a kick at Akira who dodged it easily, despite wearing a long cheongsam. It was the slits on the side that made it easier for her to move.

Misaki landed on her feet and did a backflip when Akira tried to kick her. She fron flipped and grabbed Akira by her waist before throwing her backwards. Akira laid on the ground, groaning.

Misaki was about to pin her to the ground but Akira got up and kicked Misaki on her chest, pushing her backwards. Thankfully Misaki was near the wall. She ran towards it and put one foot on the wall before using the other to flip herself backward. When she landed behind Akira, she slid down, and used her leg to hit both of Akira's legs causing the girl to fall down. Misaki grabbed her arms before she could get up. Akira struggled but Misaki managed to have her pinned down until time was called.

The crowd cheered as Misaki rose in victory.

When she came out of the arena after shaking hands with her old friend she found Kaon out of her stage. She must've won against Renka. Kaon gave Misaki a scowl and Misaki merely rolled her eyes.

But what really troubled her was the fact that Rika wasn't there. It was then that she heard her friends.

"You guys are gonna pay for his," Kuga, Aoi, and Yuuji said in unison.

They were talking to a couple of kids from Kokusen who were laughing obnoxiously.

Misaki turned her attention to the illusion screen. She covered her mouth to contain her cry.

Reika was being brutally beaten by Asuka.

Tadashi ordered the grounds to get rid of the arena that was an illusion the whole time. But even after that Asuka continued to beat Rika.

She was punching her face and kicking her on the side. Rika cried out in pain.

"Stop it," Misaki yelled at last. Asuka smirked at her then grabbed Rika by the hair as she flew up. She now stood about thirty feet off ground and she was holding Rika by her hair.

ASuka with one last obnoxious laugh let go off Rika.

"RIKA!" Yuuki and Shou came running towards her. They caught Rika in their arms and checked her injuries. Sakura and Yukimura came rushing down and used their light spirits to heal her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kuga yelled.

"Were you trying to kill her?" Aoi asked. Both boys had their feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Kill her," Asuka said chuckling as she ran her hands over her seductive red dress. "Oh no. I was merely trying to entertain the people. I did play within the rules."

"Rules?" Misaki growled. "You tortured an opponent who already lost."

"That bitch kept on boasting about her no good school and their bond. It was getting on my nerves," Asuka retorted calmly.

"Even so," Misaki whispered. Kuga gasped as a dark aura surrounded her and her started to fly upwards. Her bangs hid her now changing eyes for now. Aoi and Kuga stepped back as Yuuji and Shou carried Erika away. "You acted ways that contradicted the rules of human decency."

Asuka chuckled again. "Can't help it. After all I'm the Queen of Phantoms," she said mockingly. She was going to laugh again but the sound just wouldn't came. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open she didn't know when it all happened but a circle of sword surround her. All only a fingertip away from touching her. Asuka nearly screamed when Misaki raised her head again. They were glowing a blood red color and with each step she took forward Asuka shook more and more.

"If you're the Queen of Phantoms," Misaki said before she grabbed one of the swords. She lunged forwards and struck towards Asuka. The said girl screamed before she realized that Misaki had only touched the tip to her chest. "I suppose Queen of Demons isn't such a bad title for me after all," she whispered dangerously before she pulled back.

Asuka's bared her teeth as her own fists clenched. "I will take you down if it's the last thing I do," she called out behind Misaki.

Misaki's stopped for a second before looking over her shoulder. "Good," she said. She began to walk towards the infirmary but not before saying, "Because that's the last thing you will ever do."

Asuka's knees gave up as one of the boys from her school caught her from falling,

No one dared to speak to Misaki as she made her way to see another one of her loved ones that she couldn't protect.

 **A lot of Misaki's true colors are seen in this chapter.**

 **After the Academy War ends there will be a plot twist where I'll introduce the main villain of the story.**

 **Remember I'm a huge emotional anime fan**

 **So you can expect a lot of sadness in this fanfic. But rest assure Takumi and Misaki will end up together, but I can't say much about their ending.**

 **Bear with me for a while.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Power in Sum

**Chapter 24**

 **Power in the Sum**

 **Hello!**

 **This chapter might be alittle long since this is where the Decade Queen contest ends.**

 **The showdownbetween Misaki and Asuka will happen here, but in addition we also have our thrid wheel Kaon interfering in their match.**

 **I can not irresponsibly declare that Misaki will win.**

 **See for yourself what I mean.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who reveiwed. Tha last chapter left you all in shock.**

 **My vacation will begin on July 5th and will end on September 10th. Fogive me for my two month break. I will return on the weekend that follows September 10th. Bear with me until then. For now enjoy~**

Misaki was in the verge of tears as she saw her friend lying on the bed. No matter how many times Erika had smiled at her in the past fifteen minutes, she couldn't help but beat herself up for what had happened to her.

Misaki and Asuka had known each other since they were children and they never looked eye to eye during that time. Now Erika was paying the price for the rivalry between her best friend and a girl that always set out to win everything.

"Would you stop sulking," Erika scolded walky with her hands intertwined together.

Misaki looked up at her friend but dared not to meet her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Sakura's.

"Don't do it," Misaki snapped her head up and looked towards the direction of the voice.

Master Jest had his arms behind his hand and was looking out the window. "Exuce me," Misaki tried to yell but it came out as a whisper.

"You heard me," he gave her a stern look, but Misaki didn't comprehend.

"What are you saying gramps?" Kuga growled. "She can't just back down now."

"As much as I ha te to admit it he's right," Aoi agreed. "If she forefeets it would iluustrate her as a coward. Not to mention Asuka would win. Kaon could never beat her."

"I'm right here you know," Kaon shrieked. Misaki had forogtten that some people from Miyabigaoka had shown up to see Erika. She was surprised to see Kaon considering Erika was her rival in this contest. She should have been happy but instead she too felt concerned.

Takumi was here too. Misaki had been aware he had stared at her the whole time but she didn't throw him a glance. Despite how much he annoyed her, she knew he would get worried if he saw her face.

"Masters right," Erika spoke weakly. Misaki's eyes widened. When she tried to resond Erika cut her off. "Asuka's not the way she used to be."

"What do you mean?" Misaki arched an eyebrow.

"I can tell you," Master Hiall jumped in. "When you were younger Asuka merely disliked you beause you won the Decade Princess contest. She just wanted to get stringer than you. But now for some reasons he's been devoured by the obsession of beating you to win back her mother's pride. However instead of merely seeing you as a rival she now sees you and everyone you're acquainted with as an enemy. It's like she feels threatend by your mere exostence."

Misaki took ine evrything he said. Misaki had noticed the attitude change in Asuka but she just assumed it was the heat of the moment. Could Asuka really go as far as to kill Misaki.

Misaki looked up at Erika again. Her head and face completely bruised. Her arms and legs completely wounded and now covered in bandages.

"You better not back down," Kaon's growl once again brought Misaki out of her thoughts. "It's like that blue haired idiot said, you'll seem like a coward to Asuka if you back down. Not to mention to me as well." The next thing she did surprised Misaki. She smiled. Not in an arrogant manner but more of in a friendly manner. "I'm going to do my best to win," she pointed a finger at Misaki. "So you better do the same." She turned on her heel then left. Misaki watched her go and heard a chuckle.

"What?" She asked Erika.

"She reminds me of you," Erika shrugged a response. "Stubborn and full of pride."

Misaki looked at her questioingly. "If it's you Reina," she used Misaki's middle name to show her affections towards her friend. "Then you'll figure soemthing out. You won't let me down I promise. So don't worry." With that Erika's eyes closed and Misaki pursed her lips. She stod up quietly and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going," Kuga asked grabbing her arm. She didn;t look at him. Because then he'd see the tears about to leak out. "Out."

"I'll come with you in case you run into those phantoms," Aoi offered. Misaki eaved her hand indicating a no. "No. Leave me to myself for a bit," with that she left the room. Wondering if she'll fight or not.

Later

Sakura's legs kept on bouncing up and down as she anxiously waited in ehr seat. Shizuko hept on rubbing her back to calm her down. Yukimura was biting his nails.

The last round was about to start but none of the girls had appeared yet. The pressure was higher than she expected.

"Will Misaki come?" She asked at last.

"Obviously," a voice made Sakura gasp. She turned around to see Misaki still in her outfit from before. Except this time it was torn. "M-misaki," Sakura stuttured to speak as she saw the fire in Misaki's eyes.

Misaki turned to Master Jest who stood on to of the stairs. She kneeled down on one knee and bowed her head. "I'm afraid I can not simply back down sire. That would be the cowardly thing to do."

"And if you lose," the old man asked with the arch of an eyebrow.

"I won't lose," Misaki replied swiftly.

"Why because you're strong," Jesr was starting to sound irritated.

"No," she looked up and beamed. "I had you train me all these years. I couldn't possibly lose."

Master Jest seemes taken aback by the statemnet. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Sweet-talking with me won't-" his voice began t drift and he looked away. But when he looked at Misaki again he burst into ntears, It was like his eyes had turned into some sort of waterfall. "My little girl's all grown up," he sobbed as he brought his hand to his face. Misaki clapped her hands in excitement. "Thanks gradnpa," she began to exit untl a vpice stopped her.

"Reina," Misaki turned around to see Erika being held by Yuuji and Shou. Kuga and Aoi stood next to them with a worried expression. Erika inhaled sharply. "I won't say anything," she said genty. "You already know it."

Misaki nodded in understanding. "Yeah I know," she said before she began to walk again. She ahdb't missed the worried look on Kuga;s face.

"Everyone," Misaki held up her fist as a mark soon appeared on it. It was the school emblem. It was magic and appeared whenver the student wished. "It'll be ok. I'm a demon after all."

She felt her friends smile as they too held up their fists with their emblems.

They trusted her. And she wouldn't let them down.

Later

As she headed towards the battlefield she was surprised to see someone leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Takumi.

"I just came to wish my lover good luck," he smriked as he walked towards her.

"No one loves you," she remarked embarrassed.

"Hmm," Takumi said as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. He then kissed her palm. She tried to back away but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"H-hey Usui," she stuttered to speak as she fisted the front of his shirt.

"That's Takumi to you," he replied as he kissed her neck. She moaned as he bit a soft spot.

"T-takumi?" She felt him smile against her skin. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He looked up at her before kissing her forehead.

"This. Why are you being so affectionate?"

"I just feel the need to treausre my last moments with you in case something happens." He was teasing but Misaki was unawre so she pushed him off harshly.

"Wh-" he was surprised but she cut him off before he could finish.

"You think I'm weak," she screeched.

"No of course not," he held his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying that there's no gurantee you would win. Wait...that's not-"

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned. "You're such a jerk," she threw her hands in the air and stormed away from him.

"Misaki wait."

"That's Ayuzawa to you," she retrted beofre heading towards the arena. Her determination stronger than ever.

Loud cheers erupted as Misaki came to the centre of the field. For the final stage Misaki had chosen to wear a kimono that went down to her knees. It was a mixture of dark and light blue. Her only weapons were her two swords.

Misaki stood at the centre patiently as she waited for her first opponent. She expected it to be Asuka but she wasn't surprised when Kaon attacked her out of the blue with an iron staff.

Misaki crossed her swords together to block Kaon's staff. For a moment that's how it went. The two grils attacked and dodged each other for a whole ten minutes. Asuka's wherebaout where being questioned. "Where could she be?"

"Right here," a voice distracted Kaon and Misaki and the next thing they knew was that the ground below them was shaking and both girls flew back towards the wall.

Asuka stood her ground and Misaki looked at her jaw dropped. Asuka had a strange dark aura around her. Stronger than the one she susually had. It was highly disturbing.

"What's wrong girls? Cat got your tongue?" Asuka asked with a adevious smirk.

Misaki and Kaon exchanged glances before they to had their own auras. The ground shook as the three girls glared at each other hardly.

The rocks on the ground began to fall. The signal was given when the last rock fell.

All three girls clashed together at the same time. The force was so hard that an explosion soon followed.

When the dust cleared up the audience gasped. Asuka's sword, Koan's staff, and Misaki's swords were all bonded together and none of the girls wanted to back down. Eventually Misaki kicked Kaon out of the way with her knee, leaving her and Asuka dodging and defending with their swords. Misaki should have had an advantage since she had two swords but Asuka's speed made them equals. Kaon returned soo and this time Misaki was kicked out of the way.

Misaki quickly regained her balance before she could come in contact with the wall behind her. Her feet dug through the ground as she was pushed back. Misaki's body lit up as she summoned an armor.

Misaki was soon wearing a white dress with two slits on the side. The short skirt underneath went down to her mid thighs. Her sandals laced up to her knee and there were chains on either of her arms. Misaki changed her swords into a staff that consisted of earth magic. She planted the staff on the ground causing the floor underneath Asuka and Kaon to rise up. Both girls screamed as they flew up. Misaki took the staff off the ground and the floor beneath Asuka and Kaon came down at a high speed and both girls collided with the ground.

Asuka screeched as she got up. She had a venomous smirk as she glared at Misaki.

"That's it," she hissed. She raised her hands up and stepped back. Misaki couldn't tell what she was doing until her eyes turned a strange black.

Misaki felt a strange energy surround her. She turned out to see a sphere surrounding her and Kano.

"I have no reason to fight two pathetic girls," Asuka screeched. "Therefore whoever loses here will be the one I fight."

"What?" Misaki and Kaon screamed at the same time. They exchanged glances but regardless glared at Asuka.

"However," Asuka continued with an arrogant smirk, Her eyes returning to normal. "If one of you doesn't win in the next three minutes, you'll both lose painfully. Therefore claiming me as the don't even think about destroying the spher. It will attack you with a force so powerful, you'd be lucky if you could even lift a finger."

"That's against the rules," Kuga growled from the stadium.

"No it's not," a girl from Kokusen growled back. She showed Kuga a book that Misaki couldn't see. Kuga sat back down with horror written all over her face.

Asuka chuckled to herself. "The rules don't say anything about me letting my competitors take down themselves."

Misaki pursed her lips. Was she really going to hurt Kaon to the death just so she could beat Asuka? Where was the dignity in that?

When Misaki noticed Kaon run towards her, she expected her to attack, but instead Kaon jumped over Misaki's head and flew towards the top of the sphere.

Asuka groaned. "I told you that;s useless. The only way to escape from this sphere is through your fallen opponent."

"Hell with your sphere," Kaon called back. She summoned her lion sprit and had it claw the sphere.

"What are you doing?" Misaki was now panicking. "You'll die."

"I would never hurt someone like this even if I don't like them." Kaon's words made Misaki gasp. "If one of us has to fall than I'll be the one."

"Kaon," Misaki screamed. Someone was getting hurt because of her again. The sphere around Misaki's disappeared. Kaon was actually smiling at her. She looked up again only to be zapped by a force of dark energy. Kaons creamed and Misaki bit back a sob. She eventually fell down to the ground. Her friend couldn't even come down to help her since that was against the rules.

Misaki rushed over to Kate's side and knelt down. "Why did you do that?"

Kaon smiled weakly. "I bet you thought I didn't have any pride." She inhaled sharply. "You're free now. You can beat her and win."

"I don't want to win by letting someone get hurt because of me," Misaki's tears gushed out.

"You're so stubborn," Kaon scolded gently. "If you don't want to feel guilty then win," Kaon touched Misaki's hand. "Win this from mine and Erika-chan's sake."

Misaki sobbed as Kain's eyes closed and her head laid back all the way. She saw people coming towards her. Why did Misaki have to be so weak? Why couldn't she be strong when it was important?

Misaki got up when she heard Asuka chuckle. "How pathetic?" She mocked.

Misaki brushed the tears away and replaced her staff with her sword. She turned around and glared at Asuka hard. "ASUKA," she yelled. Said girl flinched before Misaki could attack her. "I'm going to destroy you."

Asuka dodged Misaki's sword and attacked with her own. They clashed and dodged until Misaki hopped over head and kicked Asuka's side. Asuka fell back but regained her balance quickly,

She lunged at Misaki in the blink of an eye and Misaki crashed against the wall. She changed her dress again and now she wore her water dress. Misaki summoned her water staff and used it to create a tsunami around Asuka who was finding it hard to breathe. Misaki smirked until Asuka raised her hands and dried the water with an energy sphere of her own.

Misaki summoned her earth dress again but before she could use it, the chains extended on their own.

Misaki looked around confused at what was going on. The earth around her rose on their own. The chains wrapped around two rocks and it hit Misaki. Asuka was using Misaki's own magic against her.

The sphere from before appeared and Misaki suddenly felt her body getting feeble.

"W-what's happening?" Misaki asked weakly.

She could hear Asuka laughing as everything around her was turning white. "Night night princess." She heard a snap and felt her eyes close.

So this was what death felt like.

Was this really the end of her?

Was she really going to go down like this?

"You can't lose," a voice similar to Takumi's whispered. Misaki opened her eyes again.

'Takumi," she murmured. His face appeared in front her. Followed by Master Jest's, then Rika's and even Kaons.

Yuuji, Shou, Kuga, Aoi, Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimura, Shintani, Ruri, the three idiots. Their faces were all there.

Misaki opened her eyes wide. She was never protecting anyone to begin with. They were all protecting her. The power in their school came from their sum not from each individual. As long as she had them, Misaki had nothing to worry about.

Misaki broken the chains with a yank as the ground around her crumbled. The sphere around her broke as Misaki summoned her sword.

She wouldn't let anyone down anymore.

Kuga had thought it was over for Misaki when Asuka started to dance around. But when the sphere broke and the emblem of their school floated behind Misaki he realized he had been wrong. A smiled broke out on his face.

"That's our girl," he cheered loudly as he stood up. Misaki lunged towards Asuka with her sword. Asuka stepped back and raised her arms to defend herself. Whether it worked or not, Kuga didn't know since an explosion broke out again.

It was so strong that Kuga had to cover his eyes to prevent it from getting into his eyes. When The dust cleared he found Misaki kneeling on the ground with her dress completely torn.

Asuka was laying on the ground. Her eyes without any pupils. Almost as if she were dead.

"Misa," Sakura trembled. Misaki raised her head slightly. But her face couldn't be seen.

"I'm alive," Misaki said lowly before she turned to look at them with a smile. "So I'm alright."

Erika screamed as she limped towards Misaki. Kuga and the others soon followed.

"Ladies and gentleman," Tadashi called out. "The Decade Queen is none other than Misaki Ayuzawa."

Misaki laughed weakly as she looked around for Kaon. She hoped she had made her happy.

Erika grabbed Misaki into a hug and kissed her cheek. Her friends all cheered her name and Misaki giggled as a tear escaped.

Her eyes met a pair of emerald ones.

Takumi smiled at her. Before turning away and leaving the arena.

Just what was he thinking about now?

 **Remember I'm a huge emotional anime fan**

 **So you can expect a lot of sadness in this fanfic. But rest assure Takumi and Misaki will end up together, but I can't say much about their ending.**

 **Bear with me for a while.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Under the Moonlight

**Chapter 25**

 **Under the Moonlight**

 **Hello!**

 **This the last update for this story until September.**

 **You guys kept on asking me to leave you guys at a place where there is peace between Misaki and Takumi.**

 **So here you go.**

 **This is where they decide their feelings for each other.**

 **Enjoy~**

Misaki walked up to the platform as Maria stood there with a smile. She held a beautiful silver tiara in her hand.

Misaki beamed to herself as her friends cheered.

Misaki found Kaon in the crowd and they both exchanged a nod of approval.

Maria came forward as Misaki stepped down on one knee. She placed the torah on Misaki's head gently. "Our new decade queen." She cheered loudly. The crowd erupted into howls.

"Ladies and gentleman, don't forget to come to the ball in honor of our new decade queen and princess," Tadashi yelled out. Immediately people began to talk amongst themselves about the ball.

Misaki felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Aoi. "Come on let's get you ready," she nodded as she let Aoi guide her to the carriage.

But before she left she looked around for Takumi one last time. But sadly she never found those emerald eyes, that always made her get lost in a world of dreams.

Later…

Takumi yawned as he placed his hands in his pockets. He always hated these things. He only came here for Misaki's sake. As he thought about her he wondered what she would wear, and how he would be surprised.

As if on cue the main door finally opened.

The girls who had been in the Decade Princess contest all came out as a pair in their gowns. People looked at them awed. Ruri was the last one to come out and Takumi had to admit she looked rather adorable. She wore a beautiful long sleeved white dress. Her pigtails were tied with flower bands. She waved at people as she walked past them with a smile.

She stood at the stage in front of the other little girls. There was a empty area next to where the girl stood. That was most likely for Misaki and her competitors.

Loud cheers followed as Kaon and Erika came in with masks on their faces. Akira, and Renka soon followed. However Asuka was nowhere to be seen.

Takumi felt him lose his own breath as Misaki appeared on the doorsteps.

She held a silver mask in her hand but what put Takumi in awe was her dress.

White really did look nice on her. He knew that when he saw her earth dress.

Misaki wore a sleeveless white dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her dress was high on the top and stopped at her knees. It was low on the back and went down to her ankles. She wore bracelets that laces around her arms like a vine. Her sandals were similar. They wrapped around her legs like a vine.

Misaki had her hair down completely. She wore her usual metal earrings and pendant. A gold bracelet was around each one of her arms. Let's not forget her beautiful silver tiara.

She stood on the stage as people came and greeted her.

Eventually she stepped down and spoke with her friends.

Takumi smiled as he approached her. She pursed her lips as he offered her his arm. Despite her hesitation at first she took it anyway. Immediately whisperer followed from her friends, his friends and everyone else in the ballroom.

Takumi didn't care. He just wanted to be with her. He led her out to the balcony where it was a bit dark for people to see them.

Takumi turned his head to look at her. He could see her eyes even through her mask.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he took her hand in his own. He kissed the back of it. "I should have trusted you more. I knew you were strong. I was so afraid of what might have happened that I said things I shouldn't have." He frowned.

"I was afraid as well. But I think it was because of what you said that I was more determined to win," Misaki replied as she held his face with her hands.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He touched his forehead to hers. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I suppose," Misaki said after sighing.

Takumi kissed her jaw. "Say it," he urged as he kissed her there again.

Misaki's breath hitched in. "Say what?" She asked innocently as he continued to turn her insides into jelly. "Say you love me," he pressed. Misaki blushed and tried to push him off. "I don't love you," she argued.

Takumi chuckled. "What are you so afraid of?" He asked. "Nothing will happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she muttered looking away. "It's you. Will your grandfather approve of this?"

Takumi shrugged as he lifted her chin to look at him. "I don't care about them. I just care about you," he told her.

Misaki pursed her lips again. Takumi sighed as he lifted up her mask and looked into her eyes. They were always so fierce and full of passion. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Do you always have to flirt?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Only with you," he retorted. They stared at each other for a while until Misaki looked away due to embarrassment.

"I love you," he said sincerely. He then swallowed deeply.

She look at him and examined his for a few seconds before giving a chaste kiss to his mouth. "I love you too."

Takumi's smile was the biggest she had ever seen. He brought her closer to him and kissed her again. It was the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

When they pulled back for air Takumi hugged her tightly to him.

Misaki didn't know what tomorrow held. But for now she wanted to stay in his arms and enjoy the warmth under the moonlight.

Because now she knew. Whatever happened he would be with her all the way.

 **This is it for now until September.**

 **Update will continue when I'm back from my break.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Date

**Chapter 26**

 **Date**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **I apologize for my two months of MIA.**

 **My vacation was great. A little hot but overall fun.**

 **So in order to make up for my laziness, I give you the most romantic date you've ever read of, among the cutest couple you've seen.**

 **Little short since I'm still out of ideas but I think you guys will like it.**

 **Enjoy~**

Misaki woke up the next morning with a serene smile on her face.

"Oooh la la!" Sakura squealed as she watched Misaki giggle to herself. "What's got you in a good mood?"

Misaki shrugged but continued to beam. Sakura pursed her lips before pushing a letter towards Misaki. "I bet it has to do with this."

Misaki looked at it quizzically. It was a cream colored envelope with lavender scent.

She opened it and read the letter inside, and immediately grinned.

It said, To the love of my life...Mere words won't be able to express how happy I am. So in order to show you how I feel about last night, I have decided to take you somewhere very special to me. I have sent you a dress that I believe will be to your liking. See you this evening. Only yours, Takumi.

"Package?" Misaki asked looking up.

"Oh yeah," Sakura swallowed her food. "Kuga found it and Aoi took it with him to get you matching accessories."

"K-Kuga and Aoi are together? With my dress?" A sweat trickled down Misaki's face before she got up and dashed towards Aoi's working room.

She opened the door with a loud thud which made the two boys whirl around. Aoi was holding a silver necklace in his hand while Kuga held a gold one.

Misaki looked at them quizzically. "We were wondering what color would go nice with your dress," Aoi explained as if reading her mind.

Misaki looked at the dress hanging behind him. It was a beautiful midnight blue dress with three quarter sleeves. It was long enough to go down to her ankles. When she thought more about it she realized Takumi really liked the color blue. His outfits had some sort of blue in them. Even if it was just a button.

She picked up the dress and brushed her hands against it. But why was it so long? He always saw her in comfortable clothing without sleeves. She shrugged and looked at the two boys behind her.

"I'll take both," she told them as she took the silver and gold necklace from them.

"What?" They shrieked.

"Take the silver," Aoi said. "It goes with your dress."

"Take the gold," Kuga argued. "It matches your eyes."

Misaki rolled her eyes and brushed past them. "If I do that than what guarantee do I have that you two won't fight later on."

With that she left the room, leaving the two to gape at her.

In the Evening

The carriage came to a halt at last as the sun slowly set.

Takumi had sent his personal butler to pick Misaki up from the school. She thankED the butler Cedric as he helped her out of the carriage.

Misaki looked around. They were in a beautiful garden with fireflies swarming around in every corner. The place was truly breathtaking.

"Mistress Misaki," she had been so busy taking in the scenery that she hadn't heard Cedric calling her. "I will leave you in the Master's care now."

Misaki frowned slightly. "But where is he?" she asked.

Cedric smiled a bit. "He has merely told me to drop you off here." Cedric bowed and got on the carriage. Leaving a confused Misaki watch him ride away in his carriage.

Misaki twirled around as she looked for Takumi. No sign of him.

But it was then that sudden drops of water found her. She looked up at the sky when a shadow covered her. She gasped at what she saw. Takumi was riding on a beautiful blue phoenix and he was waving at her from above. He looked rather handsome in his blue attire. Misaki should have known he was going to wear an outfit that matched her own.

He lowered down the phoenix a bit and before Misaki could process anything he scooped her up from the ground in his arms. She sat in front of him with her legs on one side while he held her close. Misaki looked down and nearly yelped at how high they were. But the night sky was truly beautiful. She could see the whole kingdom from up so high.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous," she mumbled into his shirt as she looked away. She could hear him chuckle against the wind as he kissed her hair. "I would never let anything happen to you."

Misaki smiled at that as she kissed his blue tunic. He froze for a moment and Misaki regretted her choice. But when he pulled her closer by her waist she looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. He leaned forward as Misaki closed her eyes.

But the kiss they both waited for never happened as Takumi spirit bird flew down at a sudden speed. Misaki held onto Takumi tighter as they continued to get closer the ground.

The phoenix spirit disappeared and Takumi landed on his feet with Misaki in his arms.

"Fun?" he asked her lovingly. Misaki nodded as she beamed.

It warmed his heart to see her act so cute. He carried them over near the pond where a table was set up for the two of them. There were two candles set up in the middle with a single red rose between them.

Takumi set Misaki down and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. He took the seat next to her and snapped his fingers together. Two butlers and a maid came over as they sat down three different dishes for Misaki and Takumi. Even so Misaki couldn't help but glare at the maid as she smiled at Takumi while pouring him a drink.

When they were gone Takumi wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist as pulled her closer to her. "I promise I'm only yours."

Misaki blushed and pried him off of her. He however merely laughed at her actions.

"Come on," he picked up his fork as he tried to feed her some of the chicken in her plate. Misaki blushed again. "I'm not a child," she spat. But as soon as she opened her mouth he pushed the food inside.

Misaki coughed a little as she drank her water.  
You could've killed me," she growled at him as she caught her breath.

"I would never get rid of the thing that keeps me alive," he winked in her direction.

Misaki rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her food. For a moment they both sat there. Just silently eating their food.

When they were done Takumi got up and extended out his hand to her. Misaki took it a bit shyly but regardless walked with him towards the pond.

Misaki looked at the view. The moonlight reflected onto the pond beautifully and she could see her reflection on it standing next to Takumi.

But what amazed her more were the dancing water lilies and the white butterflies. She extended out a finger as a butterfly landed on it.

Misaki smiled slightly as she felt strong arms wrap around her from the back.

Takumi nuzzled her hair and Misaki hitched in a breath as he buried his face into her neck. He kissed her jaw and trailed his way down to her collarbone. Misaki moaned slightly as she felt things that she never felt before. It made her desire for more.

Takumi turned her around. His eyelids half closed just like hers.

Before she knew it their mouths collided. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer.

His tongue traced against her lips. Misaki gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was exploring her hot caverns like there was no tomorrow and she shyly did the same.

Takumi's hands unconsciously made their way up her dress and Miskai ha no choice but to pull back when she felt his fingers open up a button.

Their eyes met for a second before he pulled down one side of her dress slightly. Just enough for him to kiss her bare shoulders. "Takumi," she moaned. But it only made him kiss her neck hard. There was definitely going to be a mark there.

His lips continued to trail down. Her legs eventually gave up and they both tumbled back onto the grass with him on top of her. Miskai closed her eyes as Takumi continued to kiss her. That is until he kissed at the spot below her collarbone. Right on top of her cleavage.

"Stop," she gasped as she pushed him off of her.

He seemed taken aback by that. Misaki blushed and hid her face. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to-" Takumi pulled her towards him into a warm embrace.

"You have something to ask me don't you?" She could feel him smiling.

"Why did you pick this dress for me?" she asked.

He pulled back and cupped her face into his hands. "Because," he said before his eyes saddened a bit. "This was my mother's favorite dress."

Misaki eyes widened. "Won't she get upset if I wear this."

"If she had been alive," he whispered. "I'm sure she would have been delighted to know that you wore it. Even if it is an old dress, she would have been happy to see it on someone her son truly cared for."

Misaki froze as she heard those words. "If she had been alive?" she repeated. She felt sad now. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay." He said as he stroked her hair. "She passed away after I was born. I never truly did meet her."

"At least you have your father," Misaki reminded him but his eyes saddened even more. "My mother and father had an illegitimate relationship. He was kicked out of the castle after my mother got pregnant with me."

She didn't know when tears started to roll down her cheeks but all she knew was that she didn't think it was fair how he had to live such a lonely life.

"You must have felt so alone." Misaki stated. Tru he had his brother and grandfather but Misaki could tell they weren't true family to him.

"I did," he said. "But not anymore. Because I have you now."

He pulled her head towards his chest. His beating heart made Misaki sleepy.

"I love you," he whispered against his hair.

 **Here you go. Little sad I know but I'm sure you liked it.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Brother

**Chapter 27**

 **Brother**

 **I'm back everyone.**

 **I'll try to make this chapter a bit quick and straight to the point. I'm not so sure about the length though.**

 **Again I have a lot of work to do, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

 **This chapter will contain a rather OC attribute for Misaki. Not necessarily in her personality, but rather in her life in general.**

 **The thing is I've always wondered about this with Misaki and I'm going to reveal it in this story. Forgive me if you don't like it.**

 **The character I'm going to introduce is someone you guys already know. It's just that he doesn't play that big of a role in the manga or anime, but I still thought he was pretty cool and needs to be noticed.**

 **For now enjoy~**

Takumi woke up with a jolt as his alarm rang along his bedside.

Normally he hated waking up in the morning, but if it meant he'd get to see his beautiful lover, than it's worth it.

The elite group was invited to USA today. Apparently there is an important person there who wishes to meet them. Who he is and what he does was none of Takumi's concern. All he wanted to do was hold Misaki in his arms and kiss her breathless.

But then a sudden memory came flashing back to him.

Takumi had never been in a romantic relationship. Most of the women he had encountered were sent to him by his family. Misaki was his first lover and he really wanted everything to work with her. Someday instead of just being his lover, maybe she'll be his bride. Someday…

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he stood up to get ready. He just hoped that his family would give her a chance.

Later that day…

Takumi expected his to be rather happy when he saw his girlfriend. But instead he felt a shiver run down his spine.

As soon as they had entered the gates of YSA, loud scream and shrieks had followed. Almost as if someone was throwing a tantrum. When Takumi had gathered the courage to go inside, he realized he had been right. The tantrum was being thrown by none other than Misaki herself.

She stood at the center of the main hallway. Barking orders and waving her hands around as he spoke. This was her true demon side that all the students were afraid of. To Takumi she still looked like an angel. Tora literally flicked him on the back of his head when he started to daydream about her.

Misaki eventually stopped her orders and breathed heavily. Takumi gulped as he walked closer to her. He ignored his peers hissing at him from behind.

"Misaki," he cooed. She turned her head at him. At first her expression had been normal but then when he saw the people behind him her rage reached a new level.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS COMING HERE?" Misaki screamed.

Takumi had to cover his ears.

"You always come and leave a mess for me to clean up. In fact it's always the guys that do it. Yeah that's right. You're heartless jerks. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Misaki paused and her eyebrows were furrowed. It pained Takumi to see her like this.

Takumi smiled gently as he reached out a hand to, dare he say-his crazy girlfriend. "I care about you don't I?" He asked as he brushed her hair. "You know I love you."

With that Misaki batted his hand away. "If you love me, then why didn't you bring me anything?" She stomped her foot as she avcted like a child.

Takumi looked as blank as ever which only made things worse. Misaki gasped as she looked like she was at the verge of tears. "You say you love me, so how did you forget that it's my birthday?"

Now it was Takumi's turn to be surprised. "I-what?" Takumi couldn't find the right words.

Misaki threw her hands in the air as she groaned. She glared at Takumi one more time before she left.

Sakura quickly came rushing over and acted like nothing ever happened.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that," she bowed her head low.

Tora held up a hand with a nervous smile. "It's quite alright. We've gotten used to this by now," he replied.

Sakura smiled and beckoned them to follow her. "Come now," she said. "There's someone I was told to introduce you to."

Takumi and the others did as they were told.

While they were walking Takumi stood next to Sakura. He ganced at Kuga glaring at him for some reason but he couldn't care less.

"So why is she so upset? Since it's her birthday shouldn't she be happy?" Takumi asked.

Sakura sighed as she looked him in the eye. "The thing is she was pretty happy when she woke up. But there was someone she expected to see today, but she didn't. She thinks he's not going to come, but the situation is actually something else. So yeah she's just upset because she thinks the president isn't here."

Takumi felt his heart sink a little. "Why does she care so much for the president?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Isn't it natural to care for a loved one?"

Takumi frowned. He didn't mind Misaki loving her guy friends. But this sounded rather serious. Which he did not like one bit.

They eventually came to a stop in front of the arena where they had first seen Misaki.

Takumi's anger disappeared a little as he remembered the memory.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw a boy with spiky hair and amber eyes fight in the arena below.

Amber eyes?

He moved fats like the way Misaki had. Kicking and beating one illusion after the other. But his timing and speed was probably two times better than Misaki's.

Takumi watched as he defeated the last illusion and stood victorious. Some of the YSA students clapped from above as he jumped so high from the field that now he stood in front of Takumi.

They made eye contact and held it for a few seconds. Takumi didn't know why but this guy was glaring at him, but he no problem doing the same.

Thankfully Sakura broke the silence. "Everyone allow me to introduce-"

She was cut off by the boy. He bowed low. "Greetings. My name is Kou. I'm the president of YSA."

Time stopped for Takumi. So this was the famous president. In other words his competition.

But did he know that Misaki was in a relationship with Takumi. Is that why he had glared?"

"Nice to meet you," Tora said shaking his hand. "I'm-"

The boy cut in again. "The president of Miyabigaoka, I know. Pleasure to meet you."

The introductions continued and coincidentally Takumi was saved for last. "Takumi Walker, am I right?"

"Indeed," Takumi replied shaking his hand. They held their hands together for some time before letting go.

"You're really close to Misaki I hear," Kou said in a low voice.

Takumi looked at him coldly. "Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

Kou smirked a little before looking away. He took out a pair of specs from his pocket before sliding them on. "Where is Misaki?" He asked Sakura.

The said girl giggled. "She thinks you're not here for her birthday. "She bought the lie. Just as you thought she would. It was rather a mean trick of you."

Kou chuckled. "Couldn't be helped," he glanced at Takumi. "The most important girl in my life can not simply have a simple happy birthday wish from the most important man in her life."

Takumi clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more but to smash his face into pieces.

"But I didn't expect her to throw tantrums over this. Tell me is she PMS-ing?" Kou asked innocently.

Takumi officially hated this guy.

Tora held his shoulder as they walked back to the hall.

Takumi caught Kou looking around the room. "Where is Misaki?" He asked some of the students. They all shook their heads. "No clue," Aoi and Kuga said in unison.

Just then on cue, the door flung open and in came a rather upset Misaki. She wore a frown on her face had hung her head low so she hadn't noticed Kou yet.

Misaki felt eyes on her and looked up. "Why are you guys staring at me?" She asked Kuga and Aoi. When they didn't respond she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away but then froze. Her eyes met Kou's. Who grinned as he walked towards her. "Surprise," he cheered. Misaki remained froze until she blinked a couple of time.

SHe brought a hand to her eyes and looked away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Kou cooed as he got closer to her.

Misaki removed her hand and Takumi was shocked to see tears rolling down.

But just when he thought there might be a special man for Misaki other than himself, Misaki threw herself at Kou and said two words he didn't know existed for her. "Big Brother."

"Eh?" Takumi along with the other chorused.

Kou spun Misaki around and Takumi looked at them wide eyed.

Kou was her brother?

Misaki had an older brother?

Takumi stepped back as he felt his legs trembling.

Misaki had a brother and Takumi had not got on the right foot with him.

 **Update was short I know. But I only have so little time.**

 **They'll get longer eventually I promise. But for now bear with me.**

 **Misaki's belated birthday special.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Back to the war

Chapter 28

B **ack to the War**

 **Hey y'all! I took my exam today and I've never been more relieved. But of course my misery doesn't end until December 2nd, and after that I will finally devote all my time to**

 **So originally this story was about the war between schools, but I guess I got a little sidetracked due to school and stuff. Also there's only twelve more chapters left till the end of the story, so bare with me until Takumi's maybe happily ever after.**

 **Now then the distractions are temporarily over, let's get back to the war after the debut of Misaki's brother. I changed up the original characters a bit, but even so I didn't exactly change the number of siblings Misaki really has. You'll see what I mean soon.**

 **For now why don't you guys enjoy the little match of Misaki's lover and brother.**

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Takumi pouted.

Misaki swore she was going to pop a vein one of these days. She glared at Takumi for the nth time.

"Again, you never asked," she retorted and started to walk faster.

The Academy Wars had begun again, and Misaki and Takumi were walking to the stadium.

Takumi sighed knowing she was right. He smiled to himself as he walked faster to catch up to her. When he was next to her, he interlace their fingers. She looked up at him questioningly. But she relaxed when he planted a kiss on her head. "Still would have been nice to know ahead of time, before I got all jealous," he said smirking.

Misaki merely rolled her eyes at him. "You're too much," she complained playfully shoving him.

"Too much in love with you?" Takumi asked pulling her into his arms. "Yes. Yes I am." He gave Misaki another smile, that would make any girl melt. Soo she found herself smiling too as she found herself leaning in while he closed his eyes. Usually he was the one to initiate, but for once Misaki was tired of being so shy and wanted to be the one to show affection.

Their lips slightly brushed against each other but before Misaki could kiss him properly, a cough broke them apart.

Misaki pushed herself away from Takumi and locked her eyes with Kou's. He raised an amused eyebrow before reaching out to her wrist. He pulled her towards him but only to let go of her when Takumi pulled her by the other arm.

"Oh come on," Takumi whine completely ignoring Kou. "Where did my kiss go?" Misaki looked at him shocked.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she hissed as she glanced at Kou who's dark aura was just getting worse by the second. "Let go," she tried to pry him off of her.

But instead to her luck Takumi wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Come on don't be shy," he mused. He leaned in dangerously close and whispered, "You know we've already done it," he purred the last part. But it was loud enough for Kou to hear and yank Misaki away from Takumi.

"Stay away from my sister," he gritted between his teeth. Misaki glared at Takumi as she was dragged away from him, but couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain when she saw how upset he looked.

She hoped all would work between their families so they can be together.

Later…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME BACK TO THE ACADEMY WARS," Tadashi yelled onto the microphone. The crowd was even louder today since the Academy Wars had returned after what must have felt like four months.

(A/N: It really has been four months since I wrote about the Academy War. Maybe even more).

Misaki next to her brother reluctantly. When she first came in she had chosen a seat at the end of the row, since Takumi sat at the end of the row of this section. But her brother had figured out all her plans and sat right next to her. Although he made it seem like he chose it in random, Misaki knew it's because he didn't want her to sit near Takumi.

But to make matters worse, Sakura's fan mode was turned on when girls started to cheer for Takumi.

"Misaki," Sakura whined. "Doesn't it bother you that all those girls are ogling over your man. You can't let them take him away from you!" She then stood up and faced Takumi. "Takumi Kun, you can't do this to Misaki. You have to let everyone know that you're taken."

Takumi on the other hand stared straight ahead. He didn't seem to be bothered by this at all.

"Soe boyfriend you have there," Kou's voice snapped Misaki back to reality.

"Er, what?" Misaki asked innocently.

Kou rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned to face her and looked at her intensely. "I honestly don't know what you see in this guy. He hasn't even revealed you to the general public yet."

"He doesn't have to," Misaki retorted. "Everyone already knows who I am."

"That's not what I meant," was Kou's reply. "He hasn't announced the fact that you two are dating. This only gives off the idea that he's trying to catch attention from all those other girls. Doesn't that bother you." Misaki stared at him for a few seconds as she was lost in her thoughts. It was true Takumi hadn't announced their relationship yet, but did she want him too? She glanced around the stadium looking at all the girls squealing his name. Did she want it it to stop? Why was she feeling jealous all of a sudden?

Tadashi yelled into the microphone again. "Academies please pick your team representatives now," he commanded. "Also this is just a little reminder to everyone that today is the final day of the individual round. That's right people. We are about to move onto the final stage, where the teams will face each other on head to head. Last one standing will win it all for their school." The crowd cheered louder than ever at the news. Misaki herself was pretty excited.

"Now then let's see who the teams have chosen," an illusion appeared behind Tadashi as the faces of the contestants were revealed.

"From YSA Team A we have Hinata Shintani. From USA Team B, it's none other than the leader himself Kou Yabu Ayuzawa. Hokusen leader Takishima Kei, Ouran's leader Suoh Tamaki." The crowd cheered and Tadashi had to pause before he could continue.

"Whoa ho ho," he mused as he read the next player. "Miyabigaoka hot shot Usui Takumi's playing this round," the girls behind Misaki just got louder. "Last but not least, it's Kokusan' leader…" Misaki looked at Tadashi confused. He stopped at the middle of the sentence and was clenching onto the paper tightly. Even with the glasses Misaki somehow could see the fear in his eyes. What was wrong with him? But it all made sense when he announce the name that she never thought she would hear again.

"Kokusen phantom leader, Yahiro Saiga," the entire YSA audience went silent. The members from both Team A and Team B stood up except for Misaki. She was terrified and was frozen in her seat. Eventually the audience began to whisper to one another.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I don't know do you think they know him?"

"The demons and phantoms are pretty intense with each other. Do you think it's because he's the leader."

"This is about to get good. But what's up with that vice president? She looks like she just saw a ghost."

This caught Takumi's attention and he looked at her worriedly. She did indeed seem horrified. He was about to get up but Tora stopped him. He shook his head. "Wouldn't," he warned.

"Why?" Takumi asked. Tora pointed at the person next to Misaki. Kou had his fists clenched. He ha his eyebrows furrowed and glared at Yahiro. Just who was this Yahiro guy? And how did he know Misaki?

EVentually they were all ordered to head towards the stage. As soon as they were all in the center of the field Kou marched towards Yahiro.

"How dare you?" He hissed at him. Yahiro only looked at him nonchalantly. "How dare you show your face here?"

The side of Hiro's mouth curved up slightly. "You don't own this place you know," he shrugged.

"That's not what I meant," Kou growled loud enough for the entire audience to hear. The crowd went silent. "She told you to never show your face to her again. WE told you to never come near her again. So why are you here?" Yahiro groaned sarcastically. He turned to look at where Misaki was. For a moment Takumi swore he saw his eyes soften at the sight of her. But instead of feeling jealous Takumi only felt pity. He had that look in his eyes as if he found something he lost ages ago, but lost it again.

Hinata pushed past Takumi and grabbed Yahiro by the collar. "You," he growled. "You damned bastard. I should've killed you a long time ago. You should've just died that day," Hinata finished. But those three sentences were enough for Yahiro to get this intense look in his eyes. It wasn't just a glare, it was something that Takumi had only person do. Misaki.

Yashiro's brown eyes darkened and turned a blood red. Hinata let go of him and stepped back. "I tried to be nice," he murmured. "But none of you are worth it I suppose."

Takumi's lips slightly parted as a dark aura surrounded Yahiro and engulfed him. Then he was gone. From the field at least. The audience screamed as he stood in front of Misaki who only inched back in her seat. She seemed afraid and yet the fierceness in her eyes never left. It was a mixture of anger and hate and...hurt? The same look Yahiro had given her.

"Hello there Misaki dear," Yahiro said with a mischievous smile. Misaki looked away. "Oh come on don't tell me you didn't miss your childhood friend that you haven't seen in so long."

Misaki glared at him. Yuuji and Shou tried to approach him but they fell back before they could even touch him. Yuji reached his hand out but only to have it pushed back to him. There was some sort of force surrounding Yahiro and Misaki.

"Don't be like that," Yahiro whispered to Misaki. He tried to reach out to her but she batted his hand away. "Are you still mad?" he asked with a fake pout.

"I know I'm the reason you're no longer a hybrid," that made Misaki gasp. "But sweetheart I did it all for you. Why would you want to be a summoner and a sorcerer at the same time? Sure hybrids are considered very gifted but it's a lot of work you know. It was damaging your health."

Yahiro finally succeeded in grabbing her chin. Their eyes met and Misaki was never this terrified. "Or are you just upset because I killed those pathetic little creatures of yours?" Misaki immediately stood up and pushed Yahiro off of her. She extended out her hand as a swarm of swords circled on top of Yahoo's head.

"How dare you?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "I trusted you. I really thought you were my friend." Misaki managed a small laugh. "But I suppose that it was due to my own mistakes that we're here like this." Misaki lowered her hand and the swords disappeared. The dark aura around Yahiro had vanished long ago. Yahiro finally looked up when Misaki placed her hands together and was practically begging to him. "This goes beyond my character," she choked. "But please. I'm beggin you, please don't come near me again." With that she ran out of the stadium. Rika and Sakura following behind her.

Before Takumi could even look at Yahiro Kou ran right up to him. But was stopped by the three of the guys from Kokusen who had participated before. "If you're that desperate about hurting him," said one of them, "Than do it on the arena."

On cue Tadashi cleared his throat and announced everyone to return back to the arena. The task was simple. It was a battle royale and the score would be determined through the knock down order. Last one standing got ten points. First one to lose received zero points.

As soon as the whistle blew Hinata marched towards Tamaki and knocked him out with one kick. Tamaki never really was the serious type. Hinata than aimed for Takishima while Takumi, Kou and Yahiro waited patiently. Takumi supposed the three of them were just waiting to fight the only person they thought was worth fighting. Hinta lunged a kick at Takishima who swiftly dodge it and summoned an earth spirit. It was an ox and Takumi climbed on top of it as he chased Hinata into a corner. With one punch Hinata was knocked out. The YSA team groaned while the Hokusen team cheered loudly. Kei's girlfriend cheering the loudest he smiled at her voice.

Takumi used the opportunity to kick his legs. Kei slid to the ground but quickly got back up. He aimed a punch at Takumi but he dodged it. Both boys then summoned their spirits. Takumi's turtle like water spirit lunged at Kei, while Kei's serpent like spirit slithered towards Takumi. Takumi took out his sword and cut the snake in half. But Kai wasn't as lucky. He was pushed back by the force of the water and was wet all over. He was eliminated.

Takumi was finally left with Kou and Yahiro. Kou was the first to attack Yahiro dodged. However he didn't see Takumi coming behind him to punch him. He fell back, but failed to get up as Takumi pinned him to the ground. Takumi punched him repeatedly over and over again

Kou stood frozen at first but rushed towards Takumi. "Hey stop, I think he's had enough." Takumi only pushed Kou away. "He hurt Misaki. I need to pay him back tenfold." Kou was so shocked by what he said that he could no longer find himself moving.

Takumi got up and was about to kick Yahiro in the stomach when a hand stopped him. "Let go Kou," he said informally as he struggled to get loose. But instead he was turned around and came face to face with his love.

"Stop," she begged him.

"He hurt you," he hissed and was about to turn around again when Misaki grabbed his face with her hands and looked at him pleadingly. "You're doing the same," she said sliding her hands to clench his shirt. Takumi froze at that. The two guys from before pulled Yahiro away but he didn't care about him anymore. Takumi reached out to hold Misaki's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I just hate seeing you cry."

She cried again but Takumi knew it was out of joy since she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. She leaned forward again just like last time. Takumi closed his eyes as their lips met. It was a host kiss but cute enough to make the crowd howl. The girls whined in frustration but hell with them. Some guys cried for Misaki too including Hinata who didn't know about this yet. But she didn't care either. Takumi pulled Misaki into a hug and dared to meet Kou's eyes.

But this time instead of glaring at Takumi he was...smiling.

Takumi smiled as soon as he walked away from the two. Guess his future brother-in-law had finally accepted him.

 **Not long enough I know. But I'm so tired. My test was yesterday but I feel like it was today.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. PM me if you have any questions.**

Review. Fave. Follow.


	29. Chapter 29 - Final Challenge

**Chapter 29**

 **Final Challenge**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay. You know I could've sworn I updated the latest chapter at the scheduled time, but it turned out I forgot to post it. I apologize for that.**

 **This chapter takes place on the last trial day of the Academy Wars. After that the only thing left will be the grand finale. From there the main villain (may or may not be Yahiro) will make their move and things may or may not end happily ever after for our couple.**

 **I did really well on my exams btw so thank you to everyone who wished me a good luck.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter~**

Misaki brushed her finger through Takumi's hair as she listened to his steady breathing. The fight today must have worn him out, because he had been asleep on her lap for the past twenty minutes now.

Misaki examined his features carefully. His high cheekbones, his sharp jaw, his flawless skin, and his thin lips that were warmer than they looked. Why did he have to be so perfect in everyway? Misaki almost laughed at how she was jealous of her own lover. She looked up at the clear blue sky. The more she tried not to the more she kept on thinking back to Yahiro. His piercing pink eyes kept on haunting the most fragile walls of her mind. She had thought she would never see him again, sadly she had thought wrong. She looked back down at Takumi and couldn't help but smile. It warmed her to know how much he cared for her. Yet it was also terrifying.

Misaki gently lifted a finger and traced it down his face. Starting from his temple to his jaw. She wondered if his grandfather would let them be together if he knew who her parents are. In the meantime she could only hope.

Misaki slowly bent down and inched closer to Takumi's face. She was lucky to have him wasn't she. Her lips slightly brushed against his. They were softer than anything she had ever felt. She was so into the kiss that she didn't notice herself being turned over, or that Takumi had pinned her against the grass. He pulled away and smirked as he stared at her. His emerald eyes piercing into her amber ones. "I fall asleep for five minutes and you decide to seduce me," he whispered next to her ear. "How cunning."

Misaki blushed and pushed him off of her. "No one was trying to seduce you!" She exclaimed as she stood up. Takumi just chuckled to himself as he trailed behind her down the hill. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. His eyes softened when she squeezed back and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're really affectionate today," Takumi noticed. "What gives?"

Misaki shrugged. "I guess I'm just in a good mood in general," was her vague reply.

Takumi's mind flashed an image of Yahiro holding Misaki's chin. "Even after all that happened today."

Misaki sighed upon hearing that. As she thought. Takumi was still upset about it all. "Master Jest says that we should always focus on the positive sides of life. That's how we'll be able to live today to the fullest." Takumi smiled slightly. "You're master has a way with words."

Misaki nodded and for a while they just continued to walk, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked softly, as he wrapped an arm around her. Misaki looked up at him with her innocent eyes. Takumi gulped slightly, not sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Sure," was Misaki's reply.

Takumi looked straight ahead before he continued. Debating with himself. "Who exactly is Yahiro?"

Misaki picked her head up from his shoulder. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. "He...was a good friend." Takumi felt slightly jealous. Just how close had they been.

"Was?" He repeated. "What happened?"

Misaki stopped in her tracks and let go of his hand. Takumi feared that he had gone too far but when she looked up at him and gave him that beautiful smile, his insecurities melted at the sight of her.

"Like the rest of us, he was a part of the academy from the age of ten. We were all childhood friends. He was loved the most out of all of us. He was cold but we all knew the warmth he had inside of him. No matter how much we exasperated him, he would still be there for the rest of us. It was when me and Yahiro were thirteen that something's began to change. He seemed more distant. More reserved. It was then that the rest of us in the USA met his true colors. He went out one day on an X-level mission. In a working acedemy X level missions are given to the strongest of students. One who are capable of fighting back against death. Because X level missions are the type where one mistake can cost you your life. I was supposed to be his partner for that day but he told me he needed the money really badly. SO I stayed behind. Three days passed by. Naturally we were all worried. But soon we all regretted it. He came back. But he wasn't alone. He brought people with Kokusen from him. They were some of the most ruthless people we had ever met. Just six people alone were able to trash the entire school. The reason why our school is so big because the government took pity on us, for not being able to help us. So they paid us back by enlarging our school. However it never took away the pain from the heats of those that were there that day. Myself included. While the guys from Kokusen were destroying the place in part, I hunted down Yahiro. I found him standing alone. He looked helpless for just a second but of course I knew better. I tried to talk him but instead all I received was more pain. Back then I did both summoning and sorcery. However my sorcery wasn't as good, so I chose to use my spirits. If...I had known that he would slaughter them all one by one, I might not have made this mistake. He killed them all. All I could do was watch. Because I was too weak."

By the time she had finished they were sitting by the lake. Takumi stared at her the whole time. "I'm sorry," was all he said. Misaki looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my own fault," She laid back down on the grass.

"But he killed all your spirits," he said gently.

Misaki shook her head. "Not all," she whispered. Takumi arched an eyebrow as she pulled out her pendant from underneath shirt. She sat back up. "I still have one," she murmured as she held the violet crystal in her hands. The light grew brighter and soon a small creature leaped out. It was a purple dog creature, that remained Takumi of the guard dog of hell. Except it only had one head. Misaki reached her arms out and the small creature leapt onto her lap. "This is Nefarius Cerberus," she introduced as Takumi pet the small creature. "My first and last spirit. He doesn't look like much but he's the strongest spirit you'll ever meet." Misaki smiled as the creature lightly licked her.

"He's adorable," Takumi whispered. He smirked then to lighten the mood. "But not as cute as you," Misaki laughed at that. Takumi loved her laugh. It took all his worries away.

He pulled her closer when Cerberus disappeared back into the pendant. "I love you," he whispered while kissing her forehead. She didn't say anything but maybe one day she will.

The next day…

It was the last day of the Academy Wars. The member from YSA team B was none other than Show himself. Misaki knew victory was guaranteed. But unfortunately the same could not be said about team A. Yukimura's turn had finally come. Misaki tried to comfort the poor boy but he just wouldn't stop crying. "I'm going to die," he kept on saying to himself.

"No you won't," Sakura tried to comfort him but no use.

"You'll be fine," Kuga and Aoi mused, but still no use.

"ALRIGHT. PLAYERS TO THE STAGE," Tadashi yelled into the mic. Yukimura screamed loudly before being dragged by Shou onto the stage. The other players laughed at him but one look from Shou was enough to shut them all up. However what bother Misaki the most was the cloaked player form Kokusen. The figure was of a women and it looked awfully familiar. She glanced at Kou but he shook his head. Indicating he didn't sense any danger as of the moment.

"Today's challenge," Tadashi began. "Will be a simple knock out battle. Knock out as many players as you wish. Last one standing will win it all. A tie will result in five points for each team. A win will result in ten points and a loss will result in zero points."

Yukimura breathed as he looked at Shou, who gave him one of his rare smiles. Yukimura blushed at the new confidence he felt and he braced himself for what was coming ahead.

"On your mark," Tadashi began. "Get set," YSA was the only thing un Yukimura's mind. "Go!"

But before Yukimura Could even sense what was going on, the player from Kokusen made her move. One by one she knocked out the player from Gokusen, Ouran, and Miyabigaoka. The three of them laid on the ground completely bruised. He had never seen anyone but Misaki do such a thing in less than ten seconds. Just who was this girl. While the other academies came to their teammate's rescue Yukimura and Shou remained the only one standing. Yukimura was surprised by the look on Shou's face. The only time he had ever looked this terrified was when Yahiro had attacked the school those dreadful years ago. That was a dark time for them all.

The girl stood before them now. Her cloak slowly came down and revealed a face he thought he wouldn't see so soon.

From the audience Misaki stood up and would have marched into the field if Kou, Kuga, and Aoi wouldn't have held her back. Her demonic aura gave the audience a fright. "LET ME GO!" She screeched. "I SAID LET GO OF ME," just looking at that girl made her blood boil. She had thought they'd never see each other again but apparently not.

Asuka stood at the field with a smile ever so cunning. She glared at Misaki and Misaki didn't hesitate to return the look. Asuka snickered and looked away. She eyed Shou and Yukimura hungrily. Not the desire kind but the killing kind.

She stook slow steps forward and Yukimura stepped back.

"I'm back," Asuka whispered under her breath. "I'm here for revenge," her voice got louder. "You guys will pay for what that bitch did to me," she yelled glaring at Misaki who was going to explode any minute now. "Starting with you." With one swift move she grabbed Yukimura and flew up into the sky. She let go of him but Yukimura was fast. He summoned his giant moth spirit that broke his fall. When Yukimura's feet were back on the ground Asuka kicked him on the side sending him flying towards the wall. Shou tried to approach him but Asuka that casted a spell that shielded him inside a bubble. Shou banged against the invisible walls but no use. "You'll have to wait," Asuka said with a sweet smile.

She slowly approached Yukimura again who struggled to get up. "You're weak. I take pity on you," she laughed a little. "Since I know you're obedient enough to give up I suppose I can spare you for today." Akuka turned on her heel and looked at her next prey but a small voice made her stop on her track.

"You're wrong," Yukimura swayed from side to side as he struggled to get up. Eventually he leaned against the wall and gave Asuka a fiery look. "I-I'm not...giving up," he choked out.

Hearing this Misaki froze. What was he doing?

Yukimura looked Asuka straight in the eye, who was temporarily paralyzed by what he said. This arrogance was just like his mistresses. "My academy," Yukimura began. "Will win. We will be at the top." Yukimura began to walk forwards but not to much success. Asuka grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Such arrogant words," Asuka hissed. "Just like that bastard mistress of yours," she looked at Misaki who could only glare from afar. "If anything happens to him," she said loud enough for Misaki to hear, while her grip around Yukimura's throat tightened. "It's all your fault," with that a course of energy came out of her body. Yukimura screamed in pain as he felt all energy excreting out of his body. Asuka merely laughed as he fell to the ground. Yukimura coughed blood out of his throat.

Asuka paid no mind to him as the bubble around Shou collapsed. "Now it's your turn," she murmured but stopped when the timer went off. Buth Shou and Asuka grunted as the match was declared a tie.

Asuka glared at Misaki once more before leaving the stage. "We'll meet again. Your highness," she said with a forced mockery.

Misaki clenched her fists tight as she saw Yukimura kneeling on the ground.

"That concludes it ladies and gentleman," Tadashi howled. There was a slight hint of fear in his voice. "The last day of the trial round has come to an end. As of now YSA team A are in the lead with Kokusen right behind them followed by Miyabigaoka, USA team B then Hokusen and finally Ouran. The awaited grand finale will be held here two weeks from now so make sure you buy your tickets beforehand and not miss a chance to see the celebrities that will make their appearance here in the honor of our brave heroes. This is Tadashi signing out."

Misaki felt a hand on her shoulder and met Takumi's eyes. He looked at her worried but she managed a smile. Just for his sake. As he held her in her arms Misaki let the guilt wash away slightly. Tomorrow held new surprises but today she just wanted to be in the arms of the boy she now knew she loved.

 **How was it?**

 **Pretty sad wouldn't you guys agree?**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Dinners and Invitations

**Chapter 30**

 **Visits and Dinner Invitations**

 **Hello! Man, I thought High School senior year was supposed to be fun, no instead its full of stress. Ugh! I just want it all to be over so I can update you guys more frequently.**

 **For now, bear with me for the weekly updates.**

 **After this chapter, this story will have only ten more chapters to go, but I do not want to get to the climax without introducing Takumi to Misaki's parents first.**

 **Misaki will be introduced to Takumi's family later on. In this story, it is Takumi that will have a harder time getting accepted and you will see why. Misaki not as much since she's of noble blood which is typically what Takumi's family has issues with.**

 **But all will be revealed when you read this chapter.**

 **Enjoy~**

Takumi stared out the carriage window with a bored expression as his friends dragged him away from another obnoxious noble family.

Takumi's family had asked his friends to accompany him to another pointless lunch, where he would meet a girl that his family deeply wished for him to marry. However, none of them would be as enchanting as Misaki. They never would be. Becuase she was the girl he wished to marry and spend the rest of his life with. As soon as the Academy War was over, Takumi would grasp the first opportunity to propose to her. For now, he wanted to sulk in peace with himself, until the carriage came to a sudden halt and Takumi nearly collided with the window next to him.

"What's going on?" He asked. Tora merely gave him a mischievous smirk. He silently pushed open the carriage door and Chiyo pushed Takumi out the carriage. "What-" but he cut short when he looked at what was in front of him. He was standing in front of YSA. He glanced back at Tora who merely waved at him and ordered the driver to start the carriage again. "Have fun!" Tira called back as the carriage drove away. Takumi sighed a ran an hand through his hair, but he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. He hadn't seen his love for three days. The last he had seen her was during the last stage of the Academy Wars. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and kiss her breathless.

But all that flew out the window when he saw the storm of students come out of the building. They were all carrying luggage. Takumi hadn't realized that there was a line of carriages right next to him. Some of the students began to climb inside the carriages while others walked away into the far distance. Takumi caught sight of familiar faces like Sakura, Aoi, Kuga, and the obnoxious Hinata. He could see Erika as well, with Shou and Yuji who were holding Yukimura. He seemed better but seeing the crutches Takumi realized he still had trouble walking. Takumi wanted to ask them if they had seen Misaki but on cue, she came out.

Her dark hair danced from side to side as she trailed behind her brother who looked like he was running for his life. Misaki eye's blazed with fire as she tried to keep up with her brother who hadn't seen Takumi in front of him and nearly collided with him. He glanced at Takumi before looking back at Misaki who would have succeeded in jumping him if Takumi hadn't been able to hold her back. She didn't even notice him as she pried him off of her, and started to chase her brother again. "Come back you bastard!" She screeched. Kou, on the other hand, continued to run in circles until he tripped over and fell onto the grass. Misaki immediately climbed on top of him and the said boy looked like he was close to a heart attack. Misaki slapped him across the face over and over again but Kou didn't even flinch. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so heartless? I never say anything when you bring all those girls into your room then toss them aside like useless trash, but I draw the line at our parents."

With that Kou pushed her off of him. Misaki gasped as she fell to the ground. "They're your parents. But not mine." He looked away from her and was about to go inside when Misaki kicked him with her feet causing him to fall back on the ground.

"They raised you like their own," Misaki retorted.

Kou looked up at her cooly. "If they thought of me as their own than they would have never lied to me. Isn't that what parents do? Show honesty with their children."

Misaki's eyes saddened a bit. "But they did it for their own good."

Kou groaned as he got up and started to walk inside the building again. "I would rather know the truth than have someone care for me falsely. Leave me alone Misa. I'm not going to visit them with you."

Misaki looked at her brother dejectedly as he left. Takumi walked up to her and called her name several times, but she never responded. When he called her for the 9th time, he brushed her hair slightly. She looked up then. "How long have you been there?" She asked as he helped her up.

Takumi smirked. "Long enough to see a drama unfold between siblings." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Misaki shook her head. "It's nothing," she said as she stepped away from him and snapped her fingers. A small luggage appeared next to her.

Takumi arched his eyebrows. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Misaki shook her head and smiled. "No, you came at the right time. I was going to get you myself actually. But it looks like you saved me the trouble." Misaki pulled the luggage with her as she approached a carriage.

"Where are we going?" Takumi asked as he trailed behind her.

Misaki looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "To see my parents."

Later at the Kingdom Capital

Takumi helped Misaki out of the carriage as the carriage stood in front of a large inn. He looked at her questionable but she only pushed him inside.

Takumi looked around the inn as Misaki spoke to the man in the front who was trying his best not to faint at the sight of her. There were large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A beautiful water fountain stood in the middle of the large room. There were painting covering the wall and Takumi couldn't help but notice two in particular. The people in the painting had dark hair and the brightest of amber eyes. They looked a lot like Misaki.

Did Misaki's family own this place?

But before he could take a closer look at the painting Miskai tugged on his arm and pulled him away. She gripped his arm tighter when women around them started to squeal. He in returned pulled her closer when men started to look at her hungrily.

They smiled at each other as they passed all the glares and squealing. Misaki lead him to a room and pushed the door open. Takumi's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bed. As soon as she had stepped inside he slammed the door behind him and pressed Misaki against the door. His arms caged her as he collided their mouths.

Misaki gasped against his mouth and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in. She resisted a little first but melted against him eventually. Takumi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He was sure he was crushing her but she didn't complain. She whimpered against his mouth when she started to run out of the air. Takumi pulled back and buried his face in the crook of her neck before kissing her there. She moaned against his touch as she gripped her hands clenched his shirt. "Takumi," she whispered. Takumi pulled back and was glad to see that her eyes were just as cloudy as his own. Before he knew it he was kissing her again and he had no plan of stopping until she touched his face lightly with her fingers, indicating him to stop. He kissed her jaw as she spoke. "What are you doing?"

Takumi's lips remained on her skin as he murmured against it. "Well sweetheart, when you bring me into a room with a bed you can't expect me to remain sane now can you." He felt Misaki freeze at his words, but he quickly kissed her on the head in assurance. "Relax. I won't force myself on you. We'll do it whenever you're ready." Misaki smiled slightly as he pulled her into a hug.

"What if I make you wait a long time? Would you still love me?" She asked.

Takumi chuckled. "I would love you always. Love isn't necessarily all about the physical affection. It goes beyond that does it not?"

He smiled when Misaki nodded into his chest and buried his face deeper into them. "Besides," he whispered next to her ear. "I'm sure you'll want me sooner than you think."

Misaki pushed him off of her immediately. She was glaring at him. He only chuckled as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Could you find something for me to wear before we meet your parents? I can't wear this since you ruined it." Misaki blushed at his words and slammed the door shut behind her.

Takumi laid his head down on the bed. Despite how nice the inn was, it was extremely hot. Takumi pulled off his shirt and looked out the window. He sighed as the cool air hit him. So it was his clothes after all? Takumi noticed a carriage come to a halt below. It had a symbol painted on it. It seemed like a sakura tree shedding petals. Just then someone barged into the room.

It was Misaki. She was carrying an oil of clothes in her hand. "Hey I brought you this…" her voice trailed off when she saw Takumi shirtless. She blushed red and immediately turned around. "S-sorry I didn't know you were…" Misaki without looking at him tossed him the clothes. "Get ready. My parents are here earlier than I expected."

Takumi caught the clothes but he couldn't erase the smile off of her face. "Misaki," the said girl stopped in her tracks after she twisted the doorknob. "Did you like what you see?" Misaki screamed pervert then left. Takumi chuckled at himself again. Oh, how he adored her.

Later…

Takumi was greeted by Misaki in a beautiful white gown. He loved that color on her. Without a word he merely smiled and held out his hand to her. She took it with a smile of her own. For them both, their words spoke louder than their words ever could.

They made their way down stair until they came to a halt in front of a large door.

Takumi noticed Misaki tense for a bit. "Are you scared?" He asked as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips. Misaki shrugged. "A bit," was her vague reply. She let Takumi peck her on the lips before the doors flew open.

In the center of the room, a large dining table had been set up. The man and the woman from the painting before sat at the head of the table. There were two seats placed next to them. They stood up when they saw Misaki and Takumi.

"Oh, my lovely girl," the woman who must've been Misaki's mother came up to them and hugged Misaki. Misaki let go of Takumi to hug her mother. "You look so thin have you been eating well?" Misaki merely smiled as her mother noticed Takumi.

"You must be Takumi-Kun," she said as she kissed either of his cheeks. A polite gesture. "Your grandfather speaks very highly of you."

"You've met my grandfather?" Takumi asked slightly amused.

"Of course we have," it was the man, who was most likely Misaki's father who had spoken. "Why? Did you think my daughter came from an underlying family like that grandfather of you assumes everyone to have?" Takumi was taken aback by this. But before he could speak Misaki stopped him.

"FATHER!" She exclaimed. The said man eyed her curiously. "Must you always be so rude?"

Misaki's father shook his head. "There is something you don't understand my child. I suppose it's better if you don't." This time Minako stopped Misaki.

"Why don't we all just eat?" Misaki glared at her father as she took a seat next to him. Takumi sat next to Minako and across from Misaki. He tapped Misaki with his feet lightly. She glanced over at him and smiled slightly before she started to eat her food. Takumi did the same until Sakuya sneered.

"You think you're so mighty that you can eat before I permit you to?" Sakuya asked as he sipped his wine. Misaki set her fork down and was about to speak again but Takumi cut her off.

"Pardon me," Takumi said. "But is there a particular reason why you dislike me?" Takumi had kept his voice calm but only Misaki knew that his voice was calm when he was upset.

Sakuya had slammed down his goblet so hard that the wine practically spilled all over Misaki's dress but she paid no mind to it. "Why, you ask?" Sakuya stood now. "Do you know what that grandfather of yours had done to me when we were young? He would treat me and all my friends like his slave. He would laugh down at us. It took me years of hard work to become the King's general and right-hand man. Whereas your grandfather had everything given to him. Do you know how much blood, sweat, and tears I shed, whereas your grandfather had to only sign his name in ink on paper?" Takumi said nothing at first but then finally spoke. "Would it change your opinion of me if I told you I despise him myself?"

Sakuya froze at that. "My father," Takumi continued. "He was separated from me at birth. Several years later when My mother could not withstand the abuse of my stepfather she committed suicide. My brother and I were claimed by our grandfather. However, this all happened because of him, to begin with. So I am yet to forgive him for the horrendous things he has done." Sakuya parted his lips as if to speak but words didn't count. Takumi kept his eyes solely fixed on Misaki who had her bangs covering her eyes. Sakuya left the room and Minako followed suit.

When the door shut behind them, Takumi stood next to Misaki. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Sorry," she sobbed.

Takumi hushed her as she held onto him tightly. "My father won't let us be together," she said as her tears began to dry up.

Takumi placed his hands on her shoulders and reluctantly pushed her off of him. Her eyes met his as he held her face in his hands. "I don't care what it takes. But I'm willing to give up everything for you."

Misaki stared at his lips and Takumi didn't hesitate to press them against her own.

For a moment they stood in a passionate embrace without a care in the world.

They were unaware of a couple looking at them with softness in their eyes from afar distant.

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Last Days

**Chapter 31**

 **Last Days**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Before I start talking about this story I just want to say thank you to everyone who's supported my one shot for the Misakumi challenge. It really means a lot to me considering that I spent an entire week on it despite all the struggles I'm going through in my personal life. However I'm slightly disappointed as well. It's because I expected a lot more than five favorites. I mean if I knew that I had no chance of winning the challenge I wouldn't have entered. I would have wrote the one-shot but not for the challenge. I really thought that you guys would have at least left a review for this story but sadly u guys didn't. I know the story is long, but when I had it beta read by a couple of people I was told the story overall was fantastic. I suppose my beta readers were just being polite.**

 **Anyways, thanks again to those of you who favorited.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter. Nine more chapters left till the finale.**

 **Enjoy~**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Takumi groaned as he rolled off of Misaki. He sat at the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. By the time the dinner with Misaki's parents had ended, the couple had decided to stay at the inn since it was already dark outside. However Takumi hadn't expected their situation to turn out like this less than ten minutes ago.

Ten Minutes ago…

Misaki slowly turned the doorknob with one hand, as she held the pile of clothes in another hand. She had forgotten the incident from earlier that day until she peeked inside the room.

Takumi laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. Misaki blushed at how the moon light peered into the dark room and made his bare chest shine. Her flush grew deeper when she noticed his V. She set the clothes down on the table next to her and was about to turn and leave quietly but his voice stopped her. "Stay," she stopped on her tracks when she heard the plea in his voice. She turned her head slightly and stepped back when she once again saw how beautiful his eyes were in the moonlight.

Takumi sat up and extended out a hand to her. He smiled a sad sort of smile. "Come here," he said.

Misaki's foot moved on their own as if she were hypnotized. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was in her nightgown and was walking into her lover's bed chambers which was highly inappropriate considering how old she was. But for now she just wanted to be in his arms.

Misaki placed her hand in his as he pulled her closer. She held back a laugh as she noticed that he was the one looking up at her this time, while she looked down on him.

Takumi held her arms as he buried his head in her stomach. Misaki ran her fingers through his hair. "Is something wrong?" She whispered.

Takumi shook his head, and Misaki giggled at how ticklish she felt. "What's so funny?" He asked pulling away his head and pulling her to him. They were so close that she was practically straddling his lap. Misaki stopped giggling and blushed when she felt his bare torso come in contact with her bare legs no thanks to her short gown. She pressed her hands against his chest as she tried to push him off of her. She looked away from his intense gaze and squirmed under his hold. "What are you doing?"

Takumi said nothing and only pulled her closer to him. "T-takumi," she stuttered. He sighed in reply. Takumi looked at her then and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Misaki froze when she noticed his expression. He was in some sort of emotional pain but Miskai didn't know what it was.

Hands shaking, Misaki cupped his face. "Is...something the matter?" Takumi leaned his head against hers.

"I'm just scare that's all," he replied. Misaki cocked her head to the side. Takumi understood she was confused and continued. "My grandfather had originally chosen to reject me from the family because of the affair between my parents. I'm afraid that you're parents will reject me and I'll lose you forever."

"If that happens than you can always find someone else," Misaki blurted out before she knew. But she regretted it when she saw Takumi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Someone else?" His words came out as a choke. "Misaki," he placed his hands on either side of her head. "How could you be so cruel?"

Misaki hadn't realized she was hurting him. "I-" but she was cut off when Takumi buried his face into the side of her neck.

"I couldn't do it Misaki," he confessed. "I wouldn't be able to live if I saw you in another man's arms. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't feel that way either?"

Misaki thought about it. The mere sight of Takumi looking at another girl the way he looked at her would have crushed Misaki. She shook her head and looked down at her lap. Ignoring the sight of how close they were she looked up at him again.

Takumi slid his hands down. His hands brushed against her bare skin before sliding down her sides and finally coming to a stop on her waist. "I love you," he said. He looked at her then. Eyes full of desire and a hunger that he was ignoring for now. But Misaki didn't want him to suppress himself anymore. She cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him.

Their kiss was gentle at first, but with each other a fire was lit quickly. Takumi licked her lips and parted them. He kissed her in a way he had never done before. His teeth traced the outline of her mouth. Misaki moaned against his hard kisses. He...no they were practically swallowing each other. Devouring each other like there was no tommors.

Misaki's right hand dug into his blond strands as her left hand fingers dug into his neck. He groaned against her mouth as his hands traveled down and slid underneath the hem of her nightgown. He turned them around so that he was hovering over her on the bed pushing her upwards by the waist slightly so that her legs weren't dangling from the edge of the bed. He leaned down and buried his face into her neck. Misaki tilted her head back as much as she could while her fingers clawed her back.

Takumi pressed hot kisses from hee haw and trailed down to her neck. One of his hands slid higher and higher up her thighs while the other played with the laces of her gown. Misaki felt the laces start to loosen bit by bit until….

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Takumi groaned against her mouth but regardless continued to kiss her. Misaki hands explored his bare torso as she wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting to let go of him anytime soon.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Takumi groaned as he rolled off of Misaki. He sat at the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

Takumi glared up at the door before getting up. He glanced back at Misaki over his shoulder who had her arms behind her back tying her laces.

Takumi opened the door and came face to face with a smirking Hinata.

The brown haired boy took in Takumi's appearance and opened his mouth to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Takumi replied leaning against the doorframe so Hinata wouldn't be able to see Misaki. But the girl had other plans.

"Who is it?" Misaki called out. Takumi swore he saw Hinata's soul fly up to the ceiling upon hearing Misaki's voice.

Hinata peered over Takumi's shoulder and gaped at Misaki. The said girl blushed red at the sight of her childhood friend. "Misa-chan," Hinata whined.

Misaki scrambled to her feet. "Wait this isn't what it looks like," she tried to explain. She attempted to brush past Takumi but he blocked her by placing a hand on the door next to her trapping her. She glared at him but he merely smirked and pulled her towards him by the waist.

"What does it look like than?" He asked as he inched closer to her face. Misaki blushed but she wasn't the only one. Takumi glanced at Hinata . "Sanashita-kun, was there something you needed? Misa-chan and I were in the middle of something important."

"Takumi," Misaki hissed, but Hinta had already bowed in apology.

"I apologize for interrupting," Hinata murmured. He straightened up and left them in a haste.

Misaki watched Hinata leave and then glared at Takumi again. "Was that necessary-" she was cut off when Takumi crashed his mouth onto hers. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist as he lifted her up. She couldn't remember what they were talking about as he walked towards the bed. He laid her down on the bed and turned the lights off. Misaki tried to get up but Takumi had her caged in his arms. He laid down next to her and placed her on top of her and stroked her hair.

"Shh," he hushed as he closed his eyes.

Misaki gave in and let Takumi's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

The Next Day…

Misaki and Takumi walked hand in hand as they made their way to Miyabigaoka. Her parents had left early morning. While her mother had left giving Takumi a hug, her father hadn't even bothered looking at him. Miskai sighed to herself but it hasn't gone unnoticed by Takumi.

"Something the matter?" He asked. Misaki shook her head and leaned it against his arm.

Misaki had never gotten a proper tour of Miyabigaoka before. Takumi decided to use the opportunity to show her around mainly because he didn't want her to go back to the Academy yet. He wanted to make more of their last day before the finals of the Academy Wars.

Takumi eventually came to a halt and Misaki looked up to see they were at the gates of Miyabigaoka.

Takumi pressed his hand on the gate and it opened for him. Takumi ushered Misaki inside. There were a few students on the yard and they all turned to see Misaki and Takumi. Whispers immediately began.

"She's the Queen of Demons!"

"Oh my god! It's Takumi-kun!"

"They look so good together!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"She's gorgeous for a commoner!"

Misaki cringed at the last one. If only they knew. Besides commoners could be just as pretty as nobility. The only difference between the two ways the womb they dropped from. Misaki looked up at Takumi who was smiling at her for no reason.

"What?" She asked.

He smiled again before leading her to the back of the school.

Misaki took in the large battlefield the school had. It was nothing compared to USA's but that might have been because of the differences in population. She heard galloping sounds and turned around to see Tora on a horse with Chiyo in front of him. They seemed like a golden couple as they left the horizon behind them. Tora made the horse come to a stop and Chiyo flushed when she saw Takumi and Misaki. Tora got off first and helped Chiyo down next.

"Back from you trip?" Tora asked with a smirk. This time it was Misaki's turn to blush as she remembered the events of the night before. Takumi and her hadn't gone through the final threshold but they had almost. They would have if Hinata hadn't interrupted them.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves as usual," Takumi replied. He winked at Chiyo who flushed slightly in return. She bowed as a form of greeting. Misaki bowed in return.

Tora grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "We'll be on our way than," he smirked mischievously before tugging Chiyo away. Misaki watched them go and smiled slightly. Takumi had told her that their engagement was arranged but Tora seemed to truly love Chiyo.

Takumi walked with her to the gardens. Misaki saw the elite members of Miyabigaoka there. Kaon was twirling on one spot. Ichiro and Tomu were talking quietly amongst themselves. Their shoulders brushed as they spoke. Misaki hadn't always noticed the closeness between them. But she hadn't wanted to jump to conclusions. She nudged at Takumi who turned his attention away from the bridge on his fingers. "Is there something between them," she asked nodding her head at the two boys.

Takumi smirked as he nodded. "They're lovers."

Misaki's eyes widened slightly. "I thought You liked girls?" She remembered the time he had flirted with her at the markets.

"He swings both ways," came Takumi's nonchalant reply.

The last people Miskai saw was Yi Hua Lin and Tenryu. She was sitting still while he applied makeup on her face. Misaki arched an eyebrow at that. Miyabigaoka students complained about how strange the USA students were, but Misaki still though they were just as strange. Regardless she smiled at the sight of them. Everyone had their own way of loving. But Misaki like the love she had with Takumi the most.

Takumi lead her inside the school. Misaki looked around at the different stores. The school had a market of its own inside. Takumi pulled Misaki into a jewelry store. He spoke to the girl at the front who kept on batting her lashes at him but he paid no mind to her. She handed him some package and Misaki frowned at the way their fingers brushed. Takumi held out the package to her. She looked up at him questioningly. He chuckled and pulled out something small from the box. He went behind her and moved her hair to the side. Misaki saw girls stop to look at them but she paid no mind to their glares.

Takumi clasped the heart shaped necklace around her neck and stood in front of her. Misaki smiled down at it than leaned up to kiss Takumi's cheeks. He beamed and took her hand in his again.

They walked around for about half an hour and so before coming to a stop. It was an art room. Takumi opened the door for her and she walked in. Different sorts of paintings lingered on the wall. From sceneries to people, the room had all sorts of paintings. But what caught her attention was a wooden door with Takumi's name. She tried to twist the knob but it wouldn't budge. "What's in here?" She asked out of curiosity. It must have been very private if it was locked.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked. Misaki nodded. Takumi smiled before walking over to a desk. He opened the drawer and took out a key. He placed it inside the doorknob and twisted it. He opened the door. The room looked dark for the most part. Misaki stepped forward cautiously. Takumi beckoned her to get in. Misaki stepped in. When she was inside the room she saw the light coming from the window. But she was already captivated by what she saw on the walls. It is like being in a fun house where reflections of yourself looked back at you.

There must have been hundreds of them. Sketches, paintings, name it all. Different shades surrounded her. Every image was of her.

There was a sketch of her face. There was a painting of her in the dress she had worn to the ball she attended in Miyabigaoka and had danced with Takumi. There was another one form the time she fought the fifty soldiers in the Academy War. There is another painting from her Decade Queen battle. The wings Takumi painted were a beautiful white. Miskai touched her hair in the painting. "You like my hair down," she breathed.

"Is that all you have to say?" Takumi chuckled.

She turned to face him. "Are you that much in love with me?" she asked.

"So much," he replied. Then she was in his arms and they were kissing again. He pressed his hands to her thighs and lifted her up. He used his free hand to clear the table. He placed her down and kissed her deeply. Misaki tilted her head back and would have banged it on the cabinet behind her if Takumi's hand wash't in her hair. He kissed her neck and left marks here and there. She gripped his shoulders and bit her lip as his lips trailed down.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied before he pushed her down on the table.

 **There you have it.**

 **Please check out my one-shot. I assure you, you won't be disappointed.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


End file.
